The Price of Peace
by Lord of the Tsurani
Summary: The Dai Feng Hordes are on the march and the Black Queen Juan Tian Meng rides at their head. Her sights are set on China and empire. But in her way stands Kung Fu and the Valley of Peace... But she is not the only danger. spies and assassins hide within her shadows, and one in particular has designs of her own as 5,000 year-old secrets threaten the very foundations of the empire!
1. Prologue

**A/N **_My first proper Kung Fu Panda story, I've already written several chapters for this so it should get regular updates. This is the prologue, introducing our main bad guys... I don't want to reveal too much, but I'm definetly going to be adding quite a few twists and surprises to this particular tale..._

* * *

The Price of Peace

**Prologue**

_The Dai Feng Horde_

_The name of the Dai Feng Horde had long been a name whispered with fear in China. Over the centuries their power has waxed and waned and many great conquerors and warlords have had use of the army. That was until the Dai Feng Horde was almost obliterated in the legendary Battle of the Pass of The Twelve Serpents when the Emperor led the entire Imperial Army and all of the Kung Fu Masters of China in an all-out assault on the Dai Feng._

_Very few survived the slaughter, but those that did burned for revenge. _

_For almost a hundred years afterwards the Dai Feng would be reduced to little more than a loose collection of bandit groups and raider bands with many would-be warlords and bandit-kings more often fighting each other than fighting to restore the glory of the Horde._

_This changed with the coming of the Black Queen… Juan Tian Meng._

_A mysterious figure in a black cloak and cowl that simply appeared one day and killed the leader of a small bandit gang in single combat, she seized control of the bandits and led them in numerous successful raids against the richer villages of the outer provinces of China. Slowly, she expanded her influence and many smaller bandit groups and mercenaries flocked to join her. For five years she expanded her bandit clan and waged a bloody, ruthless campaign to unite the disparate clans of the Dai Feng under her iron fist._

_Now, for the first time in almost a hundred years, the Dai Feng are once more united under a single banner. Now they seek to reclaim the glory of their past, they wish to make the name Dai Feng a word of fear once more. Juan Tian Meng is determined to carve out her own empire… and now she is finally ready to march upon China and burn Chang'an to the ground and usher in a new age, a new empire… the Empire of the Dai Feng!_

The Divine War-Queen of the Invincible Dai Feng Hordes was bent over a map of China that was spread upon a rough wooden table with a candle next to it casting its soft golden glow upon the War-Queen, her body obscured by a heavy black cloak that she never took off. What she looked like was a matter of speculation and rumour amongst her subjects but one that, if pursued too closely, would only result in death.

Nobody looked upon the War-Queen's face and lived to tell of it.

At this moment the leader of the nomadic army was plotting her future conquests. "Chang'an… the Emperor's city." She murmured, "The Imperial Army defends it well, it would be costly to strike it."

"The Imperial Army is of no consequence, O Great Queen, they pose no threat to your forces, for they have lost but a single battle in all their history." A deceptively soft, subservient voice said from behind her.

"And that one battle almost destroyed them." The War-Queen said.

"If I may?" The other asked, maintaining a low, respectful tone.

"Of course Yin." Juan Tian Meng said, gesturing to the map, "What would you suggest?"

A female feline her fur black and grey with ever shifting patterns, like shadows, stepped into the candlelight, but this odd fur colouration was not her most striking feature. That would be her eyes. They were golden orbs with the slit-like pupil of all felines, however the irises were definitely an abnormal colour. They were pure white, the colour of death but despite this it was obvious that Yin was not blind.

Yin bent over the map and pointed to a remote region on China's far northern border, "Kung Fu has always been China's greatest defence. Remove it and China will fall. Destroy its great Masters and China will be demoralised, for what hope do common soldiers have against a force that destroyed their most glorious and most sacred of martial arts?"

"The Valley of Peace?" Juan Tian Meng asked thoughtfully, "The birthplace of Kung Fu where Grand Master Oogway resides."

"No longer. Oogway died a year ago, just before Tai Lung returned to the Valley of Peace."

"Tai Lung?" The War-Queen asked, "He would be a powerful ally…"

"He too is dead, slain by the Dragon Warrior using a forbidden Kung Fu technique, the Wuxi Fingerhold." Yin said, a frown on her face, "My spies also report that he has recently been to Gongmen City where he destroyed a powerful weapon and its inventor. A weapon that could kill anyone, even a Kung Fu Master such as Thundering Rhino."

"And yet this Dragon Warrior destroyed it?" Juan Tian Meng asked in surprise.

"He used Kung Fu to destroy a weapon designed to destroy Kung Fu." Yin said, "A most impressive feat. If his victories over Lord Shen and Tai Lung are any indication the Dragon Warrior will be the one they send against you if you move on Chang'an. It would be… prudent to neutralise him."

"Then it is clear we must destroy the Valley of Peace before we move on China." Meng said, her hood moving up and down as she nodded, "Very well. You and your acolytes are to go to the Valley of Peace and assess its defences and the skills of its defenders, especially the Dragon Warrior. Kill him if you can but remain unseen."

"Yes, Majesty." Yin said, bowing, "And the rest of the Dai Feng?"

"I will send the vanguard to deal with the Valley of Peace. They will scatter into small war-bands and disguise themselves as mercenaries and bandits once we reach the more heavily populated provinces. They will make their way separately to the Valley of Peace and mass… here." She pointed to a region within the mountains surrounding the Valley, "It will take several months but we will be in an excellent position to attack the Valley. We will use the Valley as our base of operations, from there we will strike at the rest of China, the vanguard will attack from the north whilst the rest of the Horde makes its way deeper into China by stealth before revealing themselves. If all goes to plan Chang'an will be in my hands before the first winter snows."

"My students and I shall leave at once. We will infiltrate the Valley and spy upon them until you send word of your arrival." Yin said, "If that is all, Great Queen?"

Juan Tian Meng lazily waved an obscured limb, "You may withdraw."

Yin bowed once again and backed away, careful not to turn her back on the War-Queen. Once she was safely outside she turned her gaze onto the ocean of tents that was the encampment of the vast Dai Feng Horde and vanished into the nomadic city. It took her a full hour to reach the encampment's outer edge where she and her students had set up their own tents. The rest of the Dai Feng were nervous around the spies and assassins and few wished to have the vicious killers anywhere near the places where they slept. Their location was not out of consideration for the Dai Feng soldiery, however, but a tactical decision; being on the edge meant that they could make a quick getaway if events shifted out of their favour.

Gathered in front of her tent were three other felines all dressed in black, when they saw Yin approach they all bowed, "Mistress." One said respectfully as she bowed, this was Lian, a cream-and-white coloured mountain cat female and Yin's protégé. "What news from the War-Queen?"

"We are to go ahead of the army and observe the Valley of Peace and begin undermining its defences, this will continue until the bulk of our vanguard forces arrive." Yin said, "Our primary task will be to gather information on the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five."

"She's attacking the Valley of Peace? Has she gone mad!?" Asked Wei, a clouded leopard and the youngest but largest member of the group, "How are the Dai Feng going to cross the Thread of Hope?"

"That is why we are going!" Yin snapped, "We are to find a way."

"I know the Valley of Peace, I visited there once a long time ago. It is isolated, remote and the Thread of Hope is the only safe access route. There are passages through the mountains but they are dangerous and often frequented by bandits." Qiang, Wei's elder though smaller brother, said, "They have few guards; they leave the protection of the Valley to the Furious Five."

Yin nodded, "I see. Let us break camp we have a long journey ahead of us. It is two month's travel to the nearest access point to the Thread of Hope bridge network and it will take another month to cross to the Valley of Peace."

"The army will take the rest of the year to travel that distance without using the Thread of Hope!" Wei protested.

"The army is splitting into smaller groups, they will move faster and more quietly this way." Yin said, "We will have at best three months in the Valley until the rest of the Horde arrives."

"Six months." Wei said disgustedly, "That place must be a bloody backwater."

"It is remote." Yin said, "Were you not listening?" She shook her head, "Come we will need all the time we can get in the Valley of Peace to gather intelligence, we must travel quickly."

It took less than half an hour for the four felines to pack away their few belongings and their tents. Before an hour had passed the four assassins had vanished from the Dai Feng encampment leaving no trace they had ever been there.

* * *

**A/N **_I know this cahpter was short, but it __**is**__ a prologue! Anyway, please read and review it, and check out my other stories if you can!_


	2. Chapter 1 The Day Off

**A/N **_Here we are; the first proper chapter of 'The Price of Peace'. This chapter is pretty much just setting up the story, getting our heroes to meet the bad guys for the first time. Next chapter will introduce an OC of mine named Liulang Zhe which means 'Wanderer' according to Google Translate and our heroes will have their first run-in with the Dei Feng themselves._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The Day Off_

It had been three and a half months since the panda had defeated Lord Shen. A disastrous war had been averted, peace and security had returned to China and a great celebration had been held in Gongmen City and another in the Valley of Peace upon their return. The sun rose bright and cheerful over the Valley of Peace, birds sang and the scent of peach blossoms and various other flowers wafted on the cool morning breeze. As it was every day at dawn, the sound of a gong and the chorus of six voices shattered the tranquillity as they sang out the familiar refrain, "Good morning Master."

The diminutive red panda Master of the Jade Palace replied, a faint smile on his lips, "Good morning students. It is good to see that you are finally waking up at the right time, panda."

Po smiled wryly, "Well, yeah… I guess I'm finally getting used to the gong."

Shifu nodded approvingly. The panda had changed a great deal since his victory against Tai Lung, and even more so since the defeat of Lord Shen. Whilst the panda was still fat there were now powerful muscles underneath the flab and the panda had only become stronger through constant training. Whilst he was still childish and naïve at times, always overenthusiastic and often immensely annoying, at least in Shifu's opinion, the panda had finally begun to take his role as the Dragon Warrior much more seriously and Shifu couldn't help but feel a glimmer of pride whenever he saw the 'big fat panda' training alongside the Five and holding his own. Mostly. If Tigress wasn't involved.

The biggest change, of course, had been in Po finding his Inner Peace. The panda had become a dangerous, even deadly opponent whilst in a state of Inner Peace and whilst it was still difficult for him to enter his 'Inner Peace Mode' at times, and even harder for him to maintain it, whenever he did succeed Po became, for lack of a better word, 'awesome'.

"You have all been working very hard over the past few months and I have seen great improvements, especially from you Po, so in recognition of this I have decided that once you have completed your morning training exercises you shall all have the rest of the day off."

All of Shifu's students exchanged shocked looks. Even though the old red panda had mellowed a lot since Tai Lung's defeat getting days off was still a very rare occurrence. Deciding not to tempt fate, or at least their Master's good mood, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior all bowed deeply to their master, all saying things along the lines of "Thank you master."

The diminutive master smiled again and then his eyes hardened and he said, "Alright, time for your training, just because you get the day off afterwards I don't expect you to let your standards slip. Po, Tigress, I want you two to spar together, as will Mantis and Crane. Viper, Monkey, you are to run the obstacle course and then spar." All of his students, except for Tigress, groaned. Shifu hid a smile. He took great pleasure in training his students hard. Shifu smirked openly this time, "And to ensure your enthusiasm, no breakfast until after you finish training!"

This led to a second round of complaints, especially from the Dragon Warrior, but they were much more muted this time. Grumbling sullenly, Shifu's students headed towards the training hall.

Four hours of training later, after which each of Shifu's students, except Tigress of course, was in varying degrees of exhaustion and pain, they were finally allowed to have breakfast in the kitchen. As Po began cooking breakfast, he couldn't help but wince every time he reached up to take an ingredient out of the cupboard; Tigress had landed a particularly powerful roundhouse kick in the middle of his back and stretching aggravated what was no doubt a very large bruise beneath his fur. He reflected that it might not be such a bad idea to train to stop feeling pain like Tigress had. Then he remembered it would take twenty years of punching ironwood trees. He very quickly stopped thinking about it as images of shattered paws came to mind.

Po served breakfast and the Furious Five gratefully began to eat the delicious repast. "Gods Po!" Viper almost moaned with pleasure after eating her first bite, "How did we ever survive all those years without your cooking!?"

"I don't know, but I plan on never finding out!" Mantis said, "The next time you decide to play catch with cannonballs, you might want to think about how our poor stomachs will cope going back to Master Shifu's cooking."

A shudder went around the table as the Five remembered Shifu's few attempts at cooking. The term 'unmitigated disaster of epic proportions' does not do justice to the travesty that is Master Shifu's cooking. Not that the Five would ever say that to his face…

Po rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. He still wasn't used to such high praise coming from his heroes, no, his friends, the Furious Five, "Thanks guys." He mumbled around his food.

"So, what are you going to do with your day off?" Mantis asked the rest of the Five.

"I'm going shopping of course!" Viper said, her expression going distant, her eyes dreamy, "I saw a lovely headdress last time I was in the village and I've saved up enough money to get it!"

"I'll be practising my calligraphy." Crane said, then he blushed faintly, "By…err… writing a letter to Mei Ling, the last letter she sent said that she was planning on taking a short holiday from running the Lee Da Academy, so she might come and visit!" Crane got slightly flustered at the thought.

Mantis grinned, "Mei Ling? Wasn't she your girlfriend back at the academy?"

Crane's eyes widened and he got even more flustered, "What!? No! Mei and me? No! I mean… she's a great friend, she's the one who encouraged me to become a Kung Fu warrior but…" He trailed off.

"Leave him alone Mantis!" Viper said, slapping the insect with her tail, "Stop teasing him about his crush!"

"I haven't got a crush on her!" Crane exclaimed slightly panicky.

"Of course you don't, Crane. It was a poor choice of words." Viper said soothingly.

Tigress had stayed silent during this exchange, a faint smile of wry amusement on her face, "I'll be training, of course." She supplied without being asked, mostly to shift the topic away from Crane's love life, or lack thereof. The avian master gave the master of the tiger style a grateful look, to which she inclined her head ever so slightly.

"Aw c'mon Tigress!" Po exclaimed, "You can't train all the time!"

"Of course I can Po, that's what I've been doing for the past twenty years. I don't take days off."

The panda shook his head, his eyes becoming uncharacteristically stubborn and serious, "Well not anymore Master Tigress!" He said, "You've got a day off now, so you better have fun with it!"

"Training **is** fun for me Po." Tigress replied, "So that is what I shall do."

Po sighed in exasperation; "I'll drag you out of the palace if I have to Tigress! You can come with me to my dad's noodle shop, or maybe we can see a play or…or…something!"

Tigress smirked, "I'd like to see you try, panda!"

Po knew he wouldn't be able to force her to go physically, despite how far he had come he was still nowhere near the level of Master Tigress, so he had to give her an incentive… but what!? _Oh! I've got it!_

Po suddenly grinned, which unsettled Tigress, though she would never admit that, or show it, "What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Either you come with me and have fun in the village… or I will never cook you a single meal again, ever!" His expression turned triumphant.

_Damn,_ Tigress thought_, No, he wouldn't…He wouldn't dare._ Her eyes narrowed and she noticed a hard look in his eyes, a glint of steel that was at odds with that stupid grin, she suppressed a groan, _He would_. Damn Viper! If that damned serpent hadn't convinced her to beak her tofu diet 'just once' and sneak a taste of Po's 'Secret Ingredient Soup' and if that panda wasn't such an amazing cook… But he was. She'd been hooked on his cooking. It was like catnip in noodle soup form! She knew that if he did go through with his threat she would never be able to go back to just tofu again. It was like choosing to go without ever seeing the sun again, or choosing to go back to the days before Po arrived and Master Shifu had still been a hard, cold taskmaster, before he'd found peace and told her he was proud of her.

No one in their sane minds would choose that, and so…

"Fine! You win panda! I'll go! But don't expect me to have any fun!"

"Yes! Told you, you would!" He began babbling about all the 'awesome' things they could do together. Tigress tuned him out; an ability that she had learned after long practice and one invaluable if you wanted to live on the same continent as Po without tearing his throat out.

Finally everyone had eaten their fill and Po had begun washing all of the dishes. The Furious Five went to prepare to go down into the village, however Po noticed that Tigress was still in the kitchen, she walked over to the sink and began drying dishes. Po looked at her in surprise, "Tigress? What are you doing?"

"Helping you with these dishes. We never do, and it is the least I can do to thank you for the meal… Besides the quicker this is done, the quicker we can go down to the village… and I can get back to training."

Po smiled and nodded, "Thanks for the help Tigress… Don't worry, I promise you'll have fun!"

Tigress shrugged, "If you say so."

Ten minutes later the dishes were done and Tigress and Po were headed down the village and, wonder of wonders; Po didn't fall down the ridiculously long stairs that were carved into the Jade Mountain. _Yes! Now if only I could get up them without passing out!_ Po thought to himself.

Walking beside him, Tigress hid a faint smile. The panda was so pleased with himself for not falling down the stairs. It was…cute. Not exactly a word she would usually describe Po with. Clumsy, annoying, overenthusiastic, clownish… Certainly kinder terms than she would have, and did, call him when he had first joined the ranks of the Jade Palace… And yet now she was finding that she didn't mind it as much. Maybe it was the overall change in mood at the palace ever since the defeat of Tai Lung, especially Shifu's, and it was just rubbing off on her, or maybe she was just growing to like his less serious nature…

Mr Ping, who had walked over to his son and hugged him, interrupted her thoughts. She glanced about in surprise. She hadn't realised they'd arrived at Mr Ping's Noodle Shop, or 'Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu' she wryly reminded herself. The elderly goose was so proud of 'his son the Dragon Warrior', not to mention all the money he must be raking in thanks to all the promotions, deals and publicity that Po's status allowed him.

"In honour of my son the Dragon Warrior! Free tofu desert for everyone!" Mr Ping called out. The cheers soon gave way to groans of disappointment as he added, "With purchases!" He then turned from his son and almost bumped into the amused tiger "Oh Master Tigress! I didn't see you there! How are you?" Mr Ping asked, smiling up at her.

"I'm fine Mr Ping. How's business?"

"Oh, good, good. Lots of money, lots of noodles! Couldn't be better!" He said, beaming.

"It's our day off at the palace dad, I thought I could come help out. Tigress volunteered too!" Po said, smiling.

_Volunteered? More like blackmailed!_ Tigress thought to herself.

"Oh! How kind of you Master Tigress, I'm sure my son is very happy to spend some time with his favourite member of the Five!" Mr Ping exclaimed.

Tigress looked at the blushing panda, smirking, "His favourite, really? Is that so?"

"Daaad!" Po groaned, "Don't you have noodles to make?"

Mr Ping nodded, "Oh, yes, of course! The noodles. I'll leave you two to it, why don't you wait on the tables or something Po?"

As the goose waddled off back to the kitchen, Po gave an apologetic look to Tigress, "Sorry about my dad, he gets kinda…"

"It's okay Po…" She smirked again, "Am I really your favourite one out of the Five?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, well, I, uh…" Po blushed deep crimson; he didn't seem able to get his words out.

"I suppose it's my 'hardcore' fighting style, hm?" She supplied.

"Y-Yeah! That's exactly it, you're so cool and hardcore and stuff, I mean all that ironwood tree stuff is so cool…" Po said, relief evident on his face.

"Shall we get to work, or were you planning on taking me somewhere else, Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, right. Yeah." He walked over to one of the tables and collected a few bowls, smiling to the patrons as they clamoured for his attention.

For almost an hour Tigress and Po stayed in the restaurant, cleaning up bowls, helping Mr Ping serve countless bowls of noodle soup and truly epic-sized dumplings. Tigress hefted two 'Dragon Warrior size' dumplings over to a table as if they weighed nothing, Po couldn't help but stare a little at her.

Tigress caught his stare, "Something wrong Dragon Warrior?" She asked coolly.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all!" he said, blushing and hurrying along with clearing up some bowls.

Tigress set the dumplings down on the table in front of the two pigs that had ordered them, she was just about to go back to the kitchen to get more orders when Mr Ping waddled into the courtyard with several bowls and said, "Po, Master Tigress, thank you for all your help. The lunchtime rush is dying down; I can handle it from here… Why don't you go have some fun, hm? Go do whatever it is famous kung fu warriors do on their day off!" Mr Ping chuckled.

"Thanks dad." Po said.

"I'm glad we could help Mr Ping, it was… fun." Tigress said, smiling slightly.

Po grinned, "I told you that you can have fun outside the training hall!"

"Don't gloat Po, it doesn't suit you." Tigress said, smirking as they left the noodle shop.

Two glittering orbs of gold and white stared at the pair from the shadows cast by a tall building. Yin frowned, _The Dragon Warrior, the panda, and the Leader of the Furious Five, Master Tigress…_ "Lian." She said softly, turning her head towards the other feline crouched next to her "Follow them; keep an eye on them. Do not be seen."

"Yes, Yin." Lian said as she silently crept away.

_The panda called the goose his father. _She smiled slowly;_ He must love the goose greatly… Such a weakness…_She filed that piece of information away for later and with the fluid grace inherent to felines she silently made her way across the Jade Village, noting the layout, the number of guards and residents, mentally mapping out the town and the various ways she could cripple its defences. An assassination here, a perfectly timed explosion there, set fire to that market… The chaos that would ensue would sow confusion and consternation amongst the defenders and panic amongst the rest of the populace. The Dai Feng would have a field day.

Yin reigned in her schemes. _Gather all of the information, and then plot your enemy's downfall_, She admonished herself; _The slightest thing can sway a battle. Observe everything; miss nothing._ It was one of the few lessons she had taken to heart before she had slain her old master. She pushed away the memories that came to her unbidden. Distractions that she could not, would not tolerate. Yin continued on her scouting mission until she reached the edge of the village where Qiang and Wei were lying in wait for her, "Report." She commanded tersely.

"It is as we suspected. There are very few guards within the village, they rely almost entirely on the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior and their remote location for protection. Qiang managed to enter the Jade Palace unseen." Wei said, gesturing to his brother.

"Oogway is dead. Shifu is Grand Master. He is old, he has a limp, an old battle injury but he seems to still be a formidable opponent. He has attained Inner Peace, but only recently. He still has not unlocked its full potential; he is emotional, prone to anger. He will be only a minor obstacle." Qiang reported in his clipped militaristic way.

"Very good. What of the Palace itself?" Yin asked.

"Excellent defensive position, the only access is the Thousand Steps. Exhausts attackers, exposes them to enemy fire. The Jade Palace itself is constructed around the Hall of Warriors, many corridors and other rooms, narrow, will prove troublesome to our swordsmen and spearmen, not enough room to manoeuvre… Gives the advantage to the unarmed opponents; the Five and the Dragon Warrior. We should lure them out of the palace, neutralise them and then seize it." Qiang said, nodding to himself, arms crossed over his chest.

"Good. Lian is observing the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress. They are the most dangerous; Tigress is strong, highly trained, a true master of Kung Fu…. The Dragon Warrior seems like a fool, but… There is something about him, something different… His chi is immense." She snorted, "But then his stomach is immense so I'm not surprised. If he truly has Inner Peace and if he can harness even only a fraction of his chi then he will be a dangerous opponent."

Wei shrugged, "Whatever, what's the plan?"

Yin shot him a warning look, growling low in her throat at his insolent tone, "You are not so skilled that you cannot be replaced, Wei, if it were not for your brother I would have killed you for speaking to me like that!"

Wei nodded, bowing his head, "I apologise, mistress."

Yin frowned, examined him for a long moment and then continued, "Once Lian gets back we will begin laying the groundwork for the attack. The advanced elements of the Dai Feng should arrive any day now. We know enough to circumnavigate or subvert most of the Valley's defences." A cruel smile slowly spreading across her beautiful, if deadly, features.

Lian was utterly confused by the panda that stood not two feet from her as she hid silently in the shadows. The male was a complete and utter fool! He was loud, childish, clumsy and quite obviously on the low side of the intelligence scale. And yet, the master of the tiger style seemed to be virtually oblivious to the complete ridiculousness of her companion. Perhaps she was so used to him she just blocked it out. Whatever the reason, the feline assassin was having a very hard time believing that such an innocent, oafish, fat creature could possibly have done all the things they said he had or that the tiger with him hadn't slit his throat long ago.

Right now Po was chattering on about some 'awesome' piece of Kung Fu history he'd heard about, probably from Master Shifu, whilst Tigress walked alongside him, a small almost imperceptible smile of bemusement on her face. Even after all this time Po hadn't lost his enthusiastic almost religious reverence for Kung Fu and its lore. Tigress wasn't listening to him, she'd learned long ago to ignore most of what Po said when he was in the mood he was in now. Suddenly she felt the fur on the back of her neck rise; she glanced about quickly, trying to spot the reason why she suddenly felt… there! Just for an instant she spotted a pair of eyes staring at her from across the street, but almost as soon as she spotted them they were gone. Tigress frowned slightly, eyes now scanning the crowded street. Those eyes, there for only a second but the emotion she'd seen in them… loathing, hatred, but directed at who? Her? Po? Both of them?

"Po." Tigress said in a low, warning tone, "Po, I think I saw something."

"And then Oogway- huh? What? What did you see?" Po asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure. I think…I think someone's watching us." She said, glancing around furtively, "Keep talking don't react."

"Oh…uh… right…uh" Po said, "Like what?"

Tigress sighed, "Just finish that story, but keep your eyes open."

Po nodded, and went back to telling his tale, but he kept looking around suspiciously.

Tigress resisted the urge to face-paw, "Po, you're supposed to be discreet. Don't be obvious looking around or you'll spook whoever it is!"

"Oh! Oh… right. Sorry." The panda said before going back to his rather obvious attempts at being unobtrusive.

Tigress suppressed a sigh; suddenly she caught a flash of black and cream on a rooftop to her left. She reacted instinctively and launched herself into the air, landing with practised ease on the tiles of the roof, she spotted a black-clothed feline as it dodged out of view behind a tall building. Tigress was hot in pursuit, a ruckus down below signalled Po's poor attempts at keeping up with the agile master as he blundered through the crowded streets below.

Tigress rounded a corner, arriving just in time to see a flicker of a tail dart below the crest of a roof three buildings away, without slowing Tigress followed the mysterious spy. Bounding across the rooftops with speed and grace, Tigress was surprised to find that the feline seemed able to match her pace and kept ahead of her, she spotted her black-clothed quarry as it scaled up the side of a building with surprising speed and then it vanished onto the roof. Tigress followed running on all fours across the slick terracotta tiles and jumping onto the building, she climbed with her claws, digging into the cracks between the bricks, her assent swift and assured. As soon as she reached the roof she saw the cream-furred black-clothed feline drop out of sight over the edge of the building's roof. Tigress raced forward and growled as she saw her adversary running along the roof a building a few feet below, she jumped down and raced after the figure, "Stop! Who are you?" She shouted.

Whoever it was ignored her and kept on running, Tigress soon noticed that they were drawing closer to the village's edge, the buildings were getting larger and they were spaced farther apart. After several more impressive feats of grace and agility the two felines reached the edge of the village. The black-clothed feline jumped from a building's roof and onto the open ground beyond the Jade Village, it stopped and turned, glaring at Tigress and adopting a defensive stance. Tigress followed suit and landed in front of the female – for female she obviously was judging from her figure, her clothing doing little to hide her gender. "Who are you? Why were you spying on us?" Tigress demanded as she slid into her offensive stance.

"Like I'd just tell you!" The feline retorted she then giggled, "And I thought you were supposed to be one of the intelligent members of the Five."

"Answer me!" Tigress growled in irritation.

"Hm, you're an impatient one aren't you?" She giggled again, "Ah well, if you really want to know… I'm Lian and I was simply indulging in a bit of curiosity. I'm an acrobat by trade, travelling with a troupe of entertainers. I often climb on to the rooftops to practice. When I saw you and the panda I was intrigued."

"An acrobat that knows Kung Fu?" Tigress asked suspiciously, gesturing to Lian's stance.

"Travelling with a group of entertainers is perilous these days, bandits think we're an easy mark, it is prudent to be well-versed in self-defence in such a situation, wouldn't you agree?" Lian replied smoothly.

"If you're so innocent why did you run?" The Master of the Tiger-Style asked.

"Simple; I was bored and I thought a little race would spice things up in this dull town. Besides, it was good practice for my act."

Tigress didn't trust this female. The emotions she had felt coming from her before, coupled with her well-rehearsed story, were setting off alarm bells in her mind, "If that's true, where're the rest of your troupe?"

"They're out enjoying your quaint little village, scouting out the lay of the land if you like. We like to know what kinds of entertainment the locals like before we put on a show." Lian replied with a strange glint in her eyes.

Tigress wasn't buying into 'Lian's' story. Whoever she was she was no mere entertainer, "Drop the act, who are you really?" Tigress growled.

Before the other female could reply another voice rang out, "Lian! What are you doing?" Another female in black clothing, flanked by two males, walked over to Tigress and the spy,

"I'm sorry Master Yin, She spotted me as I was training for our show later this week." Lian said hesitantly.

The feline with the odd white eyes frowned, "You mean you were out spying on people?" She made an irritated noise and bowed low to Tigress, "Forgive my apprentice, Master Tigress, she has not yet learned to curb her curiosity about new places and people. I assure you that she will not bother you again."

"How do you know who I am?" Tigress demanded.

"Who would not notice the great Master Tigress of the Furious Five? Protector of the Valley of Peace and one of the greatest Kung Fu Masters of her generation and certainly one of the greatest warriors in all China?" Yin said with a smile, "A great honour it is to meet you, by the way."

Tigress still didn't trust this strange group of felines but she didn't have any evidence other than her instincts to show that they were up to no good. Until they made a move to harm someone in the Valley she could do nothing about it other than keep a close eye on them, she inclined her head, "I see… In that case I have no business here and should return to my duties… Good day." She said flatly before turning around and walking away.

Once she was out of sight Yin rounded on Lian, "I said do no be seen! She certainly suspects something! The only reason she didn't kill all of us is because she has no definite proof!" Yin's lip curled in disdain, "You call yourself my apprentice!"

Lian cringed, "Please mistress, I am sorry. I made a mistake and it will not happen again!"

"No, it shall not." She said coldly, "I shall not punish you this time, Lian, because you normally show greater subtlety than this. But if this situation repeats it itself…" She left the threat hanging in the air.

Lian shivered, she knew exactly what Yin would do to her, "I promise that I shall do better."

She nodded curtly, "Come, we must leave the Valley of Peace at once. I assume that you gathered at least some worthwhile intelligence before Tigress caught wind of you?"

"Yes mistress, I observed the tiger and the panda as you asked. They seem to be close friends, but the panda seems to be no more than a bumbling fool."

"Appearances can be deceptive Lian, you of all people should know this. Either the panda is clever enough to put up this facade to put people off-guard or he has some other quality that he only reveals during battle. Either way he is far more dangerous than we can assume based solely upon his outward appearance." Yin lectured, "Now, we must be away from here and rejoin the Dai Feng. They are supposed to gather on a plateaux in the mountains four days travel from here."

The assassins turned in the direction Yin indicated and began to walk; the region was deep in the mountains surrounding the Valley of Peace, far from civilisation and the ever-watchful eyes of the Jade Palace.

Tigress found Po near the Jade Village's edge; he was out of breath and looked worried, when he spotted her he hurried over, "Tigress! Where'd you go? What happened?"

"I followed the one who was spying on us. She said that she was part of a troupe of entertainers and that she had been spying on us out of curiosity, but I don't believe her. She… felt wrong. So did the rest of her band. I don't have proof but my instincts have never been wrong before." Tigress replied, a frown on her face.

"You think we should tell Shifu and the others?" Po asked.

"Maybe, but I don't want to worry them about nothing; we need proof." Tigress said.

"Well, why don't we go find them, follow them and see what they're up to?" Po suggested.

"A good idea, but there's one problem."

"Oh? What?" Po asked in confusion.

"Stealth Mode." She said flatly.

"Oh… I admit it's not my strongest mode but…"

"Po, if there's one thing you're not its subtle." Tigress said.

"Oh come on! I can be subtle!"

"Po, you hid in a dragon costume and set off a fireworks stand and then you had half of Gongmen City chasing us."

"Well…yeah… Okay, you're right." Po said, deflated, "But there's no one else around so you'll just have to put up with me!"

She sighed, "Fine, but you have to be quiet."

"Sure, quietly awesome, gotcha."

Tigress turned around and muttered something to herself, "C'mon." she said louder, "If we hurry we can catch up with them."

They searched across the entire Jade Village as well as the area surrounding it but there was no sign of the 'entertainers' it was as if they had vanished into thin air. Whoever those people were they were long gone now. Tigress growled in frustration, "They're gone… There's absolutely no trace, no trail, no one's seen them or heard about a troupe of entertainers. Whoever they are they're good enough to escape notice."

"So what do we do now?" Po asked.

"There's nothing we can do except tell Shifu and be on our guard." Tigress answered, "We don't know who they are or what they were doing here."

"I guess that means I miss out the rest of my day off?" The panda asked sullenly.

"Come on Po." Tigress said firmly and she began walking in the direction of the Jade Mountain.

Po groaned but followed her. Master Tigress was one cat you did not want to cross; he'd learned that the hard way.

When Tigress and Po arrived at the Jade Palace, the feline master dragging Po up the last seven hundred of the Thousand Steps, Master Shifu met them as he left the Hall of Warriors to attend to some business in the Jade Village, "Master." Tigress greeted, bowing to him, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it Tigress?" The red panda asked, "I hope you're not going to ask to go train in the Training Hall, this is your day off after all."

"No Master, something happened down in the village." Tigress said before telling him of catching Lian spying on her, her chase across the rooftops and then the encounter with the rest of her 'troupe'.

Shifu stroked his beard, a thoughtful look on his face, "Whoever they were, you seemed to have scared them off. Perhaps they really were entertainers?" He shook his head, "No, your instincts have never been wrong before and I trust your judgment. If you believe these people are a threat to the Valley then I shall look into the matter. We'll step up security and keep a closer watch on the Valley for the next few weeks."

"Very well Master, with your permission I'd like to go back to training now." Tigress said.

"If you feel it is best… Po go and find the rest of the Five and tell them that the rest of their day off is cancelled. Bring them back here, training will resume immediately."

"Yes Master." Po said sullenly, unhappy about losing the rest of his day off, a rare enough occurrence as it was without something threatening the Valley.

* * *

**A/N **_So that's done. What do you think?_

_The story might be progressing kind of quick at this point, but I think it'll slow down closer to the end as I introduce a few of the twists I have planned. Who knows? If it goes well enough there might be a sequel involved…_

_Read, Review and Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 2 An Old Friend Comes Calling

**A/N **_This chapter will introduce an other OC, Liulang Zhe which mean 'Wanderer' according to Google translate. This chapter is primarily just setting things up for future confrontations, so there's not much action in it. There's really not more to say other than..._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kung Fu Panda! If I did the third movie would come out quicker!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_An Old Friend Comes Calling_

The next month passed by uneventfully without any more sightings of the mysterious troupe of entertainers that had so concerned Tigress and Shifu. Unfortunately this peace would not last much longer…

In the middle of the mountains beyond the Valley of Peace the Vanguard of the Dai Feng Hordes had assembled, gathering together from small, scattered war-bands so that their presence would go undetected by the Imperial Army and the Masters of the Jade Palace. The Vanguard of the Dai Feng Hordes was around fifteen thousand strong. Juan Tian Meng's army had set up an encampment on a hidden plateau deep within the wild mountains that shielded the Valley from invaders.

At the centre of this tent city was the massive command tent of the War-Queen herself, a portable palace from which she commanded her nomadic army of raiders, conquerors and killers. She sat on a wooden throne in the largest room of the tent, her own throne room. She was wreathed in the smoke of incense burners that were lit either side of her throne and in two lines flanking the approach to her seat. The scent was cloying and would cause any not accustomed to it to grow light-headed, a thing often used to her advantage if ever an assassin were to enter her domain. Even here, in the centre of her power, the War-Queen of the Dai Feng wore her heavy, concealing black robes. No one had ever looked upon her face, at least none that lived to tell of it, and no one knew what kind of creature she was, though there were many rumours each more wild and fantastical than the last.

Before her, her generals and spies were assembled kneeling in supplication before their ruthless monarch. On the far left was Yin with her students knelt in a cluster behind her, knelt besides the feline assassin was a large wolf clad in leather armour and with many scars across his body from decades of fighting, he was Hong-Li the general of her infantry, next to him was a foreigner from the far-off, exotic lands of the Mediterranean Sea, he was an Egyptian desert falcon named Hetshepsu and he was the leader of her scouts and avian soldiers, finally there were the generals of her archers and artillery, twin mountain cats named Jian-Min and Meiying.

"A month has passed since Yin returned to us with the information we required to conquer the Valley of Peace. Over this time the Dai Feng have assembled, tell me now my generals, has te full force of our Vanguard gathered beyond this tent?" Juan Tian Meng asked.

"All of your infantry stand ready, O Great Queen." Hong-Li said from his kneeling position, "They will live and kill and die by your word."

"Your archers are ready to fill the sky with death and steel, Divine Queen." Jian-Min said, glancing towards his sister.

"Your war-machines have been assembled and are ready to obliterate your foes, Eternal Sovereign." Meiying said softly.

"My men are at your command War-Queen." Hetshepsu said, "They will fly into the jaws of Death itself if I… If you give the command." He quickly amended himself.

"Good. You are certain your pupil's mistake has not compromised the secrecy of this attack?" This was directed to Yin.

"A month has passed and the incident will have been long forgotten my Queen." Yin said smoothly, "Lian has been… suitably punished and I assure you that in the coming weeks we shall be ever vigilant in the shadows of your magnificence, blade in hand and ready to strike your foes without mercy or error."

"See that you are." Meng said, she then addressed her generals, "The Hordes have advanced as far as they are able through the mountains undetected. We now have little recourse but to cross the Thread of Hope. In order to do this with our forces intact, this is what we shall do…"

* * *

Whilst the Dai Feng began their plot of conquest, the unsuspecting Valley received a most… unusual visitor. A mountain cat, weary and travel-stained, climbed the Thousand Steps that were carved into the Jade Mountain. At the top he paused to catch his breath before quietly entering the Jade Palace's grounds, he wandered the complex until he heard shouts and the sounds of combat. Following the noise he found himself outside the Training Hall. He peered inside and watched as a panda was beaten black, blue and red by a female tiger, more noise caught his attention and he watched a crane fend off a green blur as he perched atop a bowl that shifted and moved beneath his feet whilst off to the side a snake agilely twisted, turned and jumped to avoid gouts of fire that blasted out of the floor at random before turning to strike at a golden langur that was chasing her through the flames.

Satisfied that the one he was searching for was not in the hall he left and went to the main palace building, he entered it silently and gazed out at the Hall of Warriors. He approached the Moon Pool and gazed into its depths an almost reverent expression on his face, "It has been so long since I last visited this place." He whispered to himself, "I should have returned long before circumstances forced me."

A shrine he did not remember caught his attention; a picture of a wise old turtle with candles around it. There was a stand were an object should have been. The feline's eyes widened and he fell to his knees before the shine, "Dear gods no…" He gasped, "He can't be…"

"Who are you?" Asked a cold, hard voice from behind him. The feline stood quickly and turned only to be transfixed by the hard gaze of a red panda wearing the green robes of the Grand Master of Kung Fu and clutching a staff – Oogway's staff.

"How?" The feline asked hoarsely, "How did he die?"

"If you are referring to Grand Master Oogway, he passed peacefully from this world. His body turned to peach petals and his spirit left this world on the hill of the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Now I shall ask again and I expect an answer, who are you?" The red panda asked.

"You must be Shifu, Oogway's apprentice. I have heard much about you… as for myself, you may call me Liulang Zhe." The cat said, he sighed heavily and looked back at the shrine, "It is as he should have passed, not through death's embrace but through his own choice. I assume that through his passing he imparted some vital lesson?"

"In a manner of speaking." Shifu responded warily, "He forced me to believe in him one last time, to believe in my newest student… and he was, as always, correct."

Liulang Zhe chuckled, "Always the teacher. Well, except when he was the taught."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shifu asked, "And what is your business in the Jade Palace?"

"I came to warn an old friend. Now I am here to pay my respects to him. But still, I carry a warning that must be heard." Liulang Zhe's voice turned serious, "There is great danger approaching the Valley of Peace, there are those who covet it and would possess it and there are those who would see it burn and all within it wither and perish."

Shifu's eyes widened, "What is this threat?"

"Of that I am uncertain… Though those whom I represent know from whom the threat shall ultimately come. A female known to us who seeks a thing repugnant to my allies and myself… There was a vision, a vision of fire and death and steel, a vision with her face at the centre of a maelstrom of chaos and war. Against her were figures unknown to us, but now I know who they were." Liulang Zhe said, "There are seven who reside in the Jade Palace and there were seven creatures in the vision which brought me here."

Shifu stroked his beard, a frown on his face, "And who are your allies who have such ominous visions?"

"I am unable to reveal their identities at present, needless to say they are people of great influence and power, power that extends far beyond China's borders or the realms that it knows of."

"You are saying they have contacts amongst the barbarian kingdoms of the far west?" Shifu asked curiously.

"Yes, and even beyond them. My allies are people of great knowledge." He replied, "I am sorry that I cannot reveal more, but at this time it has been judged… imprudent that we reveal too much of ourselves unless it is required."

"Very well, if what you say is true and there is a threat to China then as the Grand Master of Kung Fu and Master of the Jade Palace I cannot ignore your warning. I shall meditate on this matter and then I shall talk with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior."

The mountain cat bowed deeply, fist in his palm, "That is all I ask, Grand Master. If you will excuse me I have travelled long and hard to reach the Jade Palace in time to deliver my message. I am hungry and tired and wish to recover from my travels."

"You may use the Jade Palace's facilities and stay here for the duration of your stay in the Valley of Peace, I will no doubt have many questions to ask of you."

"And no doubt I will have many answers that I cannot give you." Liulang Zhe said with a faint smile.

Shifu grunted and nodded as he walked out of the Sacred Hall of Warriors leaving the mountain cat to his own devices. The feline once more turned to Oogway's shrine and bowed deeply, "I am sorry that I could not visit you one last time before you left this life old friend. I am glad, at least, that your passing was as serene and as meaningful as your life had been… I hope that your spirit guides and protects those that reside here. We may yet have need of you before the first snow reaches your home."

The enigmatic feline left the Hall of Warriors and headed towards the bath house, he removed his dust-stained cloak and hung it upon a peg, he then opened and door and peered into the steam-filled bath house, he walked over to a bath sunken into the floor and smiled, "An innovative use of hot springs." He muttered.

As he began to remove his dirty clothing the door opened and in stepped Master Tigress, fresh from the Training Hall clad only in a white towel. The two stared at each other in shock. Liulang Zhe spoke first, "Ah. It appears I need to brush up on my written Chinese."

"Who are you?" Tigress demanded, slipping into an offensive stance.

"I came here to deliver a message to Grand Master Oogway, since his passing made Shifu the Grand Master I gave him the message instead. He kindly gave me use of the Jade Palace's facilities. I apologise for this… encounter. I misread the sign, if you will excuse me..."

His way past was blocked by Tigress' arm, "And what was this message about?"

"It was… a message of warning." Liulang Zhe said softly, turning his eyes to meet her's, they were cold and hard, "There are those infinitely more powerful than any enemy you have before faced, more dangerous than Tai Lung and with knowledge of weapons even deadlier than Lord Shen's cannons. They seek to rule China and the first step in such a conquest would be to remove the source of their greatest opposition."

"The Dragon Warrior." She said gravely.

Liulang Zhe nodded, "And the Furious Five and Shifu and all of the Valley of Peace."

"And who are these people that threaten us?" She asked warily.

"Only one of them is known to me, and then only because she was once counted amongst my friends and allies… I do not know by what name she goes by now, but once she was called Jiao Han." He said, sadness tingeing his voice, "She is dangerous, intelligent, powerful and I swore long ago to kill her and bring an end to the monster she has become."

"You two were close?" She asked.

"In a manner of speaking." He said cryptically, "Now if that is all, I really should leave you to your bath."

She seemed to suddenly realise that she was practically naked in front of him, it was difficult to tell but he thought he detected a blush beneath her orange fur, "Yes, thank you." She said evenly.

He left without another word and the door was slammed behind him, he sighed with relief and went into the male side of the bath house where he spent the next two hours relaxing with the first proper hot bath he'd had since he'd set out several months ago.

* * *

Master Shifu stroked his beard as he thought about the odd message the mountain cat, Liulang Zhe, had brought him. Whilst he was not one of the most spiritually minded of Oogway's students, he had long ago learned not to ignore the messages given to men by Heaven; signs, portents and visions, though often clouded and uncertain, all offered insight into the future and the will of Heaven. If this Liulang Zhe was telling the truth, and if the mysterious person – or persons – who had had these visions was correct, then a great evil was looming over the horizon. But then, even if this Liulang Zhe turned out to be lying it didn't hurt to take precautions.

Shifu sighed deeply and went over to the barracks where his students spent most of their downtime. As he entered the kitchen his dark thoughts were lifted, and a faint smile brought to his face, as he saw his young students enjoying their dinner. Mantis was telling some joke or other and everyone was laughing. Even Tigress couldn't help but smile a little. The delectable scent of Po's famous noodle soup was in the air, reminding the old master that he hadn't eaten since before his early morning meditations.

As Mantis ended his joke and everyone burst into renewed laughter, with the exception of Tigress who only smiled a little wider, Shifu decided to make his presence known. He cleared his throat and everyone stopped, turning to face him. His students started to rise so that they could bow to him in greeting but he waved them down, "Don't let me interrupt." He said, "I've only come to relay some news I received from a messenger earlier." Was it his imagination or did he see Tigress tense at the mention of a messenger? He frowned slightly but decided to pursue that later, right now he had more important things to think about, his stomach rumbled, reminding him of how empty it was, "But first I think I shall have a bowl of soup. Po?"

The panda stood up, "Sure thing Shifu!" He went over to the large pot of noodle soup and spooned out a generous potion into a bowl, setting it down in front of Shifu as he took his seat at the table.

The old master inhaled the delicious aroma, "Thank you Po."He began to eat with the pair of chopsticks provided. Everyone else stared at him, tense, waiting for the news. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mantis hopping about in agitation as his curiosity wrestled with his respect for his master.

When Shifu had finally had his fill he pushed the bowl back and smiled, nodding to the panda, "As delicious as always, panda, my thanks."

"Uh, er, your welcome." Po said awkwardly, trying not to let his curiosity get the better of him.

Shifu sighed and shook his head, "Very well. The messenger was a mountain cat who goes by the name Liulang Zhe. He professed to be an old friend of Master Oogway, though I myself have never met him nor do I recall my master ever mentioning him."

"And what did he say Master?" Tigress asked respectfully.

"He told me that those from whom his message came, he would not say who they were, had received visions. Visions of a great war against China and especially the Valley of Peace." Shifu said gravely.

"A war?" Viper gasped, "Who are the attackers? The Huns? The Japanese?"

"The Huns would never get over the Great Wall." Tigress said, "And the Japanese would have to cross the Sea of Japan first and we would have plenty of advance warning from the coastal cities."

"He said that he did not know who the aggressors were, only that their sights were set upon destroying the Valley of Peace." Shifu said.

"Did he tell you anything other than that there was a war coming? Maybe when or where they'll strike? Anything?" Tigress asked.

"Only that the leader of the enemies is a female and that she is powerful." Shifu said.

"I… had a run-in with this messenger in the bathhouse." Tigress said, "He said that her name is, or was, Jiao Han and that she knew of weapons more powerful than Shen's cannons and that her fighting skills were beyond that of… of Tai Lung."

"Are you sure this man can be trusted?" Viper asked, "I mean he suddenly turns up and says that there's going to be a war without telling us anything about it!"

"It had occurred to me that he might be lying." Shifu sad, "However I believe that it would be prudent to take precautions… Even if this threat turns out to be false it is better than being caught off-guard by an unexpected enemy."

"We should train more." Tigress said, "We have to be at our best if there is a threat to China."

Shifu nodded, "I also want you all to keep a closer watch on the Valley… I will inform the Chih Kuan Crane Clan, so that they may increase the number of scouts around the Thread of Hope."

"If anyone dares to attack the Valley of Peace, Me 'n' the Five will show them some bodacious Kung Fu moves and scare 'em off!" Po said proudly, raising his fist, "Dragon-Warrior style!"

"We must not underestimate our foes Po!" Shifu admonished, "Do not assume victory before you have it, otherwise all you shall have is defeat!"

"Our first priority is to gather more information." Tigress said, "Master, if I may, I would like to question Liulang Zhe and find out if he knows anything. He may be withholding information."

Shifu nodded, "A good idea, however it is too late now to do anything. In the morning I want all of you to train twice as hard as normal, I shall deal with Liulang Zhe."

"Should we send word to the Emperor? If these mysterious enemies plan to attack the Valley of Peace their next target would most likely be Chang'an. If they take the capital and kill the Emperor and his family…" Tigress trailed off.

Shifu shook his head, "What would I tell him? The Emperor cannot act purely on the word of a peasant without lineage or station, and certainly not on the basis of some vision that he claims to bring word of, especially when the messenger refuses to tell us anything about the people that sent him. No, we must handle this on our own until we have something more certain to bring before the Emperor. For now we must simply be more vigilant and train harder."

"Yes Master." The Five said.

Po groaned, but bowed as well, "Yeah, what they said."

Shifu opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by a flustered Zheng who ran into the room honking in panic, "The village of _Anning_ is under attack!"

* * *

**A/N **_Oh dear, the Valley's under attack! But who is this mysterious messenger, and who are the people who sent him who have visions and knowledge that goes beyond China's borders? And of the evil females in the Dai Feng Horde... which one was once Jiao Han?_

_Please Read, Review and Enjoy!_

_Seriously though, Review people! I've only got one and I'm already three chapters in! If no one's interested in it then at least review and tell me so!_


	4. Chapter 3 Tarnished Tranquility

**A/N **_The word 'Anning' means 'Tranquil' or 'peaceful'. Unfortunately the village doesn't live up to its name in this chapter... Yin and the Dei Feng begin their plan to conquer the Valley of Peace and I basically set up the first part of the plot._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kung fu Panda_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Tarnished Tranquility_

The four assassins were once more approaching the Valley of Peace. This time accompanied by thirty members of one of the Dai Feng's elite infantry regiments. The group of killers had come in the guise of a trade caravan. They crossed the Thread of Hope and entered the Valley of Peace and once they were far from prying eyes Yin addressed the group, "Our orders are simple and I expect no mistakes. This operation will be swift and precise and I shall not tolerate failure. If you are captured and cannot escape then you will use the poison provided or I will kill you myself."

The various creatures, mostly wolves and boars but with a few tigers and gorillas as well, nodded and made noises of assent, Yin smiled and gestured to the carts they had brought with them to reinforce their cover as a group of traders, "Take your weapons, we will strike at the nearest village and burn it to the ground."

Despite its remote location far from the great cities and lucrative trade routes of the empire, the Valley of Peace was so acclaimed by outsiders and the rare citizen who journeyed beyond it that there were many traders who were willing to venture to the backwater region in order to make a profit by selling 'exotic' goods which were far more common in the rest of China. Because of this it was, if not common then at least not unusual, to see traders from relatively distant parts of China in the Valley of Peace. This relative familiarity with odd animals would prove disastrous for one of the Valley's southernmost villages…

The village of _Anning_ was located on the very verge of the Valley of Peace and was the closest village to the Thread of Hope. Consequently it was the first settlement traders and visitors to the Valley entered and was the most diverse in terms of the number of species that lived there and because of this the arrival of so many predatory animals as traders, whilst unusual, did not stir up as much attention as they would have in another village of the Valley and so the Furious Five were not warned about these 'merchants' until it was far too late.

After they arrived in the market square of the village, the strangers had struck with terrifying and brutal efficiency. Wolves with vicious serrated sabres had struck indiscriminately amongst the panicked villagers, wounding and killing without mercy. A few tiger archers had set buildings alight with fire arrows and amidst the carnage were four black-clothed feline wraiths who killed with casual ease, moving silently through the chaos with terrifying grace and wielding swords, knives and throwing stars with terrible precision.

* * *

By the time the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior had arrived, _Anning_ had become a burning charnel house of death and horror. The Five moved quickly through the burning village and soon met the raiders near the market square. Mantis darted ahead and the green blur shattered swords and broke bones, he launched himself at a wolf larger than the others but he was surprisingly fast for a being of his bulk and the canine swatted the insect aside, he prepared to squish Mantis but suddenly a black and orange fist found his face and he was sent reeling back, before he could recover a foot of the same hues struck his abdomen and with a spinning kick Tigress knocked the wolf unconscious.

"Thanks Tigress, I owe you one." Mantis said.

"No problem." She answered as she turned to meet her next opponent.

Po smashed his way through a knot of wolven swordsmen, kicking and punching with his not inconsiderable strength. However whilst he was busy fighting a particularly stubborn canine a boar came up behind him and tried to stab him with a dagger in the back. The swine was thwarted by Crane who dropped out of the sky to land a powerful kick in the boar's stomach, sending him flying into a nearby wall causing it to collapse, "Thanks Crane!" Po shouted.

"Just watch your back next time!" The avian replied, "Tigress would maul me if I let you get killed."

Po chuckled at that and knocked out the wolf he'd been fighting with a punch to the face, knocking out a few teeth. He blocked and deflected an attack from a knife-wielding gorilla and tossed him to the side where Viper coiled around him and used him as a puppet to fight several of the raiders.

A throwing star shot out from nowhere and narrowly missed hitting Viper, instead plunging into her unfortunate captive's neck, killing him. She let go and cast about to try and find the source of the projectile, "Viper!" Crane shouted.

His timely warning allowed her to dodge the next missile, then a third, finally Monkey managed to spot her assailant, a feline female in black clothing standing on the roof of an undamaged house. The simian agilely climbed to the roof intending to sneak-attack the female but she whipped round and he blocked several throwing stars with his _Bo_ staff, "Ouch, that was close." He muttered before charging at the feline.

Lian narrowed her eyes at the golden langur, "So you're Master Monkey huh?" She easily sidestepped his attack, she dodged, ducked and danced around his weapon, avoiding every thrust, swipe or sweep, "I'm unimpressed, I thought you were supposed to be a weapon's expert? Heh, watching you try to fight is kinda cute actually."

"Taunting won't get you anywhere lady." He retorted as she narrowly ducked being smacked in the face by the end of his staff.

"How about compliments then? You have a lovely fur colour, it looks soft too." She giggled as she kept dodging him, "I wonder if Yin would let me keep it after we kill you?"

The simian shivered, "That's… creepy."

"Why let such good quality fur go to waste? I need a new coat anyway." She said with a smile before suddenly going on the offensive with twin butterfly knives, ducking under Monkey's guard and slashing at his stomach, a blow that he barely dodged.

The Kung Fu Master backed away from her and watched her warily, "You're good."

"Thank you, a true compliment from Master Monkey." She replied. From somewhere in the village a horn sounded and the raiders began to break off, Lian sighed, "Ah, there's the signal to retreat! A pity, I was so looking forward to dancing with you, maybe some other time?" She giggled again, blew him a kiss and jumped backwards off of the roof, back-flipping in the air so that she faced forwards when she landed, "My name's Lian by the way." She called over her shoulder with a wink as she ran away.

Monkey stared after her; open mouthed, "Was she just flirting with me? A bad guy flirting with me? Damn… why am I so attractive to crazy people?"

"You just have that sort of face." Mantis said as he hopped up next to his friend, "C'mon, Tigress wants to capture one."

Monkey nodded and the pair descended to the street, heading in the direction the raiders had fled.

* * *

Yin watched in silence as her men fled the village. She had hidden herself in a bamboo thicket just outside of the village and she was the one who had sounded the retreat. Now that they had the Furious Five's attention… there! Tigress, Crane and the Dragon Warrior burst out of the village and chased after her men followed shortly by Viper then Monkey and Mantis.

"Excellent, time for part two." She muttered as she left her hiding spot to follow the Five, "Now if the others follow the plan…" Shouts and the sound of battle further ahead cut her off, she raced forward and observed the Five once more engaging her men; she nodded to herself and waited for the perfect time to strike…

* * *

Crane deflected a blow aimed at his legs and brought a wing down on a wolf's arm, snapping the bone in two. The male cried out in pain and the avian took his chance and knocked the predator out. He hurled himself back into the air, selecting his next target with care. To his keen tactical eye it was obvious that the Five were easily overpowering this group of stragglers and they would be able to take several prisoners to interrogate.

Something hissed though the air behind him, he turned and tried to dodge but unfortunately Crane wasn't fast enough and an arrow struck him with shocking accuracy into the middle of his back. He fell from the sky with a sickening thud and lay there, pinned, groaning in pain. His cry of anguish had alerted the others and they were desperately trying to reach him, but their foes had suddenly turned far more ferocious and the disorganised, poorly trained rabble of routed bandits suddenly became a force of highly trained killers giving everything they had to keep the Five at bay.

Crane couldn't move, no matter how hard he struggled his body just wouldn't respond! He cursed to himself; they'd been set up! It was a trap! Why hadn't he seen this coming? From out of the bamboo a feline with ever-shifting black and grey fur and terrible white and gold eyes emerged with a bow in hand. She walked over to the fallen Master and shouldered her bow, drawing an elegantly crafted curved knife. She knelt next to him and ran the blade's tip over his cheek, gently so as to not draw blood, "Greetings Master Crane. Don't try to move; that arrow was laced with a mild neurotoxin that causes temporary paralysis. Let me introduce myself, you may call me Yin, or Death, whichever you prefer." She chuckled as she brought the knife down slowly, lovingly to his throat, she lent in closer so that her lips were hovering next to the side of his head where his left ear hole was, her hot breath tickling it, "I'm going to tell you something very important now, so listen closely. My employer is Juan Tian Meng the War-Queen of all the Dai Feng Hordes and she means to rule over all of China as Empress. She will march on Chang'an and burn it to the ground, she will slaughter the Emperor and his entire family, and she will rape and pillage and burn her way across every province that resists… But before she embarks on her campaign she wishes to remove a powerful threat; Kung Fu."

Crane's eyes widened in horror, "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice laced with pain.

"She will destroy every school of Kung Fu and slaughter all of the Masters and all of their students. Your art will perish in flame and steel. Her first target is the Kung Fu Academy of Lee Da. I understand that you studied there before joining the Jade Palace and that you have a close friend there, Master Mei Ling?"

"If you hurt her I swear by all the gods that you will suffer!" Crane snarled, trying to rise, but his paralysed body was a numb, dead weight that just wouldn't respond to his commands.

His attempts to force himself into motion were instantly stopped as the feline pressed her knife closer to his throat, "Ah ah ah Master Crane, don't get too upset now. I'm telling you this because my employer has decided to give the great Master Crane and his friends the chance to save Lee Da. The attack begins in three weeks at dawn on the twenty second day after today."

"It's a trap! If we leave the Valley of Peace your army will attack!" Crane said.

"And if you do not Lee Da falls and Mei Ling and all of her students will die and before she dies she will know that we gave you the chance to save her and that you refused. She will die believing that you abandoned her and her students." Yin said cruelly, smiling, "She will die cursing you with her last breath."

Crane looked stricken and Yin stood up, "Goodbye Master Crane, think on what I have said and ask yourself this; what means more to you, her life or the Valley of Peace?"

She put two fingers to her mouth and whistled sharply, the Dai Feng broke away and fled into the bamboo forest, Yin amongst them. The Five and Po rushed over to Crane, Mantis immediately set to work removing the arrow and bandaging the wound, "You'll be fine buddy, just need to get this arrow out of you!" Mantis said, unable to disguise the worry in his voice.

"We have to hurry!" Crane said, "They're going to attack Lee Da! They're going to kill Mei Ling and her students!"

"Is that what she said to you?" Viper asked worriedly.

"It's obviously a trap, why else would they tell you and then run off like that?" Tigress said, "We can't go to Lee Da."

"But Mei Ling-" Crane began.

"Is a great Kung Fu Master, she can take care of herself." Tigress said firmly, "We will have to let these bandits go and take you back to the Jade Palace."

Crane was about to retort but instead he let out a strangled cry of pain as Mantis removed the arrow, "Either you're damn lucky or that cat was a master bowman. She just barely missed hitting your spine."

Crane grimaced, "I have the feeling it was the latter. She said there was some kind of poison on the arrow, I can't move!"

Mantis licked the arrowhead experimentally and spat on the floor, "Ugh! Yeah, poison. It's some kind of refined version of krait venom, I'm not sure what exactly she mixed in with it but it seems to have quickened the paralysis and removed the cramping, or maybe delayed it." Mantis shook his head, "I can't treat you here we'll have to take you back to the Jade Palace so we can administer an anti-venom."

"Po, you carry him, Mantis stay with Po and monitor Crane until you get back to the village. Monkey go with them to make sure they don't get ambushed, Viper and I will try and find the cat that shot Crane." Tigress ordered quickly.

"She's long gone Tigress." Po said, shaking his head, "You'll never catch her."

"We can't stand around arguing, we have to hurry." Tigress said sternly, "We'll let her go, but next time…" She let the threat trail off, anger barely suppressed. Nobody needed to know what Tigress would do, none of them really wanted to know. Tigress was very protective of her friends, especially after what happened at Gongmen City.

They travelled as swiftly as possible and without pause, reaching the Jade Village in record time. When they arrived back at the Jade Palace, Po still carrying Crane, Master Shifu instantly went into action. He brusquely ordered Po to take Crane back to his room, once there the red panda poked, prodded and examined every inch of the paralysed bird, "Ow! Hey! Ouch! Careful!" He exclaimed in discomfort. Despite his lack of motor function he hadn't lost any sensation in his body.

"Quiet." Shifu snapped, stroking his beard slowly, "Definitely krait poison, but it's also mixed with other substances. The fact that he isn't cramping or spasming points to this. Krait venom can be deadly so I will need to administer the appropriate anti-venom but I don't know if the other substances mixed in with it will act to negate the anti-venom's effects."

Whilst the red panda had been explaining this, Liulang Zhe had entered the barracks and took in the scene in a glance, "Ah, I see you've met Jiao Han and her henchmen." He bent down next to Shifu and Crane, examined the bird silently for a second and nodded. He reached into his vest and withdrew a small phial, "This is the mixture you need to cure him. How long has he been like this?"

"Two hours at most." Tigress said.

Liulang Zhe nodded, "I see. Good. She didn't want him dead." He popped open the seal on the phial and poured the contents down Crane's beak, massaging his throat so he that he could swallow. Once the mixture had been ingested Liulang Zhe smiled, "There, you'll be up and about in half an hour, but you might be sore for a little while yet."

"Thanks… uh… who are you?" Crane asked.

The feline blinked in surprise, "Oh, right. You'd left before Master Shifu introduced me. My name is Liulang Zhe; I am a… traveller and sometimes a messenger. I was told to bring a message to the Jade Palace, I was planning on leaving today, however…" His faced turned grave, "It seems an old acquaintance has turned up."

"Jiao Han?" Crane asked, "But the woman who shot me said her name was Yin."

He frowned, "Hm, perhaps it was one of her students… or perhaps she has changed her name since we last met… but this mixture is definitely one of her personal innovations… you are lucky she needed you alive Master Crane. Not many can say they have had an encounter with her and live to tell of it."

"She's really that dangerous?" Po asked.

"Far more than you realise." Liulang Zhe said ominously, "Anyway, we should leave Master Crane to his rest, he will need time to recuperate."

"An excellent suggestion." Shifu said, nodding, "Come with me students, I want to know exactly what happened. You too Liulang Zhe, you seem to know more about the people they fought than anyone else."

"Of course Grand Master." Liulang Zhe said respectfully.

Po and the Five, minus Crane, and Liulang Zhe followed Shifu out of Crane's room and into the Hall of Warriors. Shifu stood in front of the Moon Pool, "How was Crane attacked?" Shifu asked.

"We went to the village of _Anning_ and found it under attack by thirty raiders, wolves mostly but with some gorillas, tigers and boars. The village was badly damaged and many of the villagers were dead or driven off. Part way through the battle the enemy retreated; we followed them into the forest and engaged a group of stragglers. Crane was shot out of the sky by a poisoned arrow and the archer, Jiao Han, or Yin or whoever she was, spoke to him whilst her men kept us at bay. Once she was finished she and her men retreated and we brought Cane back to the Palace." Tigress said.

"Any idea why she attacked the village or what she said to Crane?"

"She told Crane that her men were going to attack the Lee Da Academy and kill everyone who resides there." Tigress said gravely.

"Lee Da… Crane studied there before he joined the Five." Shifu said, frowning, "Obviously this was all a ploy to ensure that this Yin informed Crane of the attack. She could be lying, to draw us away from the valley."

"She is not lying." Liulang Zhe said suddenly, "If this woman was Jiao Han or one of her servants and she says that they plans to destroy Lee Da and kill everyone within it then they will. Their plan succeeds either way; either the Five are drawn away from the Valley and leave it defenceless or they destroys an entire Kung Fu Academy and remove the threat those Masters pose to them, in addition the fact that Crane studied there and most likely still has friends in that area means that the destruction of the academy will demoralise him and consume him with guilt if he does not go to aid them, thus weakening the Five and therefore the Valley's defences."

"You know this Jiao Han well then?" Shifu asked.

The feline nodded, "A long time ago, but her methods have changed little it seems."

Shifu frowned and nodded, "We cannot allow Yin and her men to destroy the Lee Da Academy, but we cannot leave the Valley of Peace defenceless if she attacks again…"

"Master, if I may?" Tigress asked, Shifu nodded to her and she continued, "We should send a message to Lee Da so they can prepare themselves, I also suggest sending Crane, Viper and Mantis to Lee Da to aid in its defence. Crane can carry Viper and Mantis can ride in his hat, this way they will move much more quickly than if Po, Monkey and I were travelling as well."

Shifu nodded, "A good plan, Crane, Viper and Mantis can defend Lee Da alongside the Masters living there whilst you, Po and Monkey defend the Valley."

"I shall lend my aid here as well." Liulang Zhe said, "I am able to defend myself and I have… unsettled business with Jiao Han."

Shifu nodded, "Thank you, we will need the help to ensure the Valley is protected, however," Shifu frowned and looked up at Liulang Zhe sternly, "I cannot allow you to fight until I have seen you in battle myself; I cannot send you to defend the Valley without being certain you know what you are doing, or how to fit you into the existing strategies of my students."

Liulang Zhe nodded, "Of course, a sensible precaution. A quick spar with your students should suffice I hope?"

Shifu nodded, "Yes I believe so. Tigress?"

"Of course Master." Tigress said with a respectful nod.

"Shall we do it now? It would help pass the time until Crane recovers. He'll be able to move in half an hour, though he should probably take the rest of the day off to rest his muscles and let the poison work its way out of his system." Liulang Zhe said.

Shifu nodded, "I will defer to your judgement in regards to Crane's injury, and if Tigress feels herself up to a short spar I see no reason to wait?"

Tigress nodded with a confident smile, "I will gladly spar with you Liulang Zhe."

The other feline smiled and returned the nod, "Good, then I suggest we take it out into the courtyard where we have room to manoeuvre."

Tigress nodded and she led him outside, followed by Shifu and the others. Monkey nudged Mantis, "Six almond cookies on Tigress."

"Seven for Liulang Zhe, he seems pretty confident." Mantis replied with a grin.

"Boys, stop making these silly bets!" Viper whipped both of them on the back of the head with her tail, and then with a slight smirk she said, "Five on Tigress."

"Ten on me." Liulang Zhe said with a grin and an arched eyebrow as he and Tigress got into their positions.

Shifu sighed and shook his head, "I may as well have a go myself, hm? I'll bet ten almond cookies on Tigress." He had a faint smile on his face.

Tigress smiled to herself, a look of even greater confidence on her face, "Thank you Master." She muttered before she bowed to Liulang Zhe, who copied the action.

The air suddenly filled with tension as the two adopted fighting stances, circling each other warily, sizing each other up and waiting for the first move to be made. "I must say, I have been waiting for a chance to spar with you, your mastery of the Tiger Style is legendary." Liulang Zhe said to Tigress, his eyes scanning her body for any indication that she was about to attack.

"Then I hope to meet your expectations." She said with a slight smirk. They continued to circle for several more minutes; eventually Tigress ran out of patience and struck first with a lightning-fast punch towards Liulang Zhe's abdomen. He turned his body to the left, her punch sailing past him, Tigress didn't miss a beat and attempted to ram her elbow into him but he sidestepped it again. Tigress growled low in her throat and attempted to kick him in the legs, but again he dodged it.

This continued for several minutes, Tigress would throw out a series of lightning-fast, accurate punches, kicks and palm strikes but each time Liulang Zhe would sidestep, turn away from her attacks or bend out of the way. He kept dancing and whirling around her in a display of grace and agility, twisting and contorting as he flowed around her savage assault of fast, powerful attacks, blocking or deflecting the few he could not dodge outright.

Shifu and the rest of the Five watched with a mixture of shock, disbelief and utter amazement as Liulang Zhe continued to dodge or deflect Tigress' assaults with apparent effortlessness. It was obvious that Tigress was getting angry and frustrated and, as her attacks gained in speed, power and ferocity she let out a savage roar. Liulang Zhe smirked slightly and matched her pace, "Impressive." He said softly, "But you allow anger to sway you too easily, observe."

He grabbed her fist as she tried to punch him in the face, he twisted her arm and pulled her closer, sweeping his left leg under her own and tripping her, Tigress gasped in surprise and fell to the floor, rolling up to her feet almost as soon as she hit the floor. She glared at him and got back into her stance, eyeing him warily, "It will not happen again." She snapped.

"Of course not." He said smoothly, "Now then, I think Master Shifu would like to see me actually attack you?" Barely an instant later and he was charging at her, he threw a punch which she blocked with her forearm, he kicked her but she blocked this as well, he began raining blows down upon her, punch, high kick, low kick, punch to her left then her right in quick succession, a spin kick, but each time she dodged or blocked the strikes.

"It seems you aren't as good at hitting things as you are running away from them." Tigress said mockingly as she tried to palm strike him in the stomach.

Liulang Zhe grinned as he blocked the hit, "Oh, I'm just trying to give you a sporting chance, if you wish me to go all out I'll be happy to oblige." He then tried to kick her in the head

She growled dangerously as she dodged the kick and sent one of her own, aimed towards his side, "Don't hold back, you're trying to impress Master Shifu after all."

He blocked her leg and danced away from her with a smile and nodded, "If you say so."

Tigress eyes him warily as he adopted a different stance, one unfamiliar to her. His eyes closed and his legs and arms shifted in a complex pattern, she heard Po gasp, "Hey! That looks like the Inner Peace stance you showed me Shifu!"

The red panda master had a look of surprise on his face, "You're right Po, but it's not the same, those movements aren't Kung Fu."

Liulang Zhe brought his arms up in what seemed like supplication towards the sky and then lowered them, pointing his hands towards Tigress in a claw like gesture, his left hand thrusting forwards and his right hand drawn close to his body with his left leg extended and his right shifted behind him, bent slightly, "If you are ready, Master Tigress?"

She shifted into a solid defensive stance, arms raised protectively before her body so that she could block whatever attack he threw at her, "I am."

He smiled faintly, "Good." Liulang Zhe closed his eyes again and took a deep breath and then exhaled it slowly, a low hum filled the air, barely audible, it sent aching vibrations through the bodies of the assembled Kung Fu Masters and a slight shimmer gathered in the air around the mountain cat.

Shifu's eyes widened, "He's drawing in all the Chi energy in the area! Tigress! Quickly, you must break his concentration before he unleashes his attack!"

Tigress nodded and charged at the other feline, who was standing as still as a statue, as her fist closed with his face Liulang Zhe bent backwards, her hand sailing past him, "Your Chi is so vibrant." He muttered, "It is fire and ice, you burn with anger and yet remain aloof and cold… or at least once you did. Your Chi changes even as I speak, but it is still strong, colourful… and easy to sense." As he had been speaking, Liulang Zhe had been dodging every single one of Tigress' attacks with the same grace as he had with his eyes open and unhindered by focusing so much effort on his Chi.

Tigress growled low, "What are you talking about?"

"There is pain in you Tigress, the pain of a child without love, the pain of one who is so alone and who learned long ago to mask her fears under a veil of cold detachment. This pain is fading, I can sense it in you, your Chi glows with renewal and it is has a single source; the panda."

"Enough of this! Attack me!" She snarled as she tried to punch him, stymied again by his agility.

Liulang Zhe's eyes snapped open, they glowed faintly and his smile was wide, "You asked for it."

The mountain cat dodged away from Tigress and raised his hand, tiny motes of light suddenly appeared all around them, the motes swirled together and gathered around Liulang Zhe, coating him in an aura of pure light, the motes swirled like tiny stars all around him and were absorbed into his skin, lines of light appeared all over his body, they shifted and changed into odd, alien patterns all over him and then broke into simple lines again, flowing across his body to his raised arm, the lines swirled around his arm, winding up to the palm where they gathered into a small circle of pulsating Chi energy, Liulang Zhe smiled at the startled expressions on the faces of the Kung Fu Masters, "This, is a technique known only to those whom I represent, it is an old, forgotten discipline." His arm fell and he pointed it directly at Tigress, "I would suggest bracing yourself." He said calmly as the light in his palm intensified, before long all of the motes had vanished and all of the energy had gathered at his palm. An arrow of pure Chi energy shot from his palm and straight towards Tigress, she tried to dodge it but it clipped her side, she hissed in pain and fell to the floor, clutching her side.

Shifu and the others rushed over to Tigress, looks of concern on their faces, "Tigress! Are you alright?" Shifu asked worriedly.

She stood up, wincing, "I'm fine; it only grazed me." She walked over to Liulang Zhe, "That was an impressive feat of Chi mastery, where did you learn that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said, chuckling lightly, "Here." He reached out and, before she could stop him, he laid his hand over her wounded side, his hand glowed faintly and when he took it away the wound had aged by several days and it was nothing more than a light scar that would quickly fade.

Tigress' eyes widened, "How did you-"

"Chi facilitates healing." He said with a smile, "It is life-energy. I simply used my Chi to encourage yours to repair the wound faster." He turned and bowed deeply to Master Shifu, "I hope my demonstration proved my worth to you, Master Shifu?"

He nodded, a look of shock on his face, "I have not seen such a feat of Chi mastery since Master Oogway." Liulang Zhe laughed softly at that, and Shifu looked confused, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, you just reminded me of an old inside joke between Master Oogway and I."

"An inside joke? How well did you know Master Oogway?" Shifu asked curiously.

"Far better than you would think." Liulang Zhe replied, "We were friends for a very long time, unfortunately certain… factors… prevented me from visiting the Valley as much as much as I would have liked. Anyway, I doubt you want to know about all of my past dealings with Oogway, not whilst the Valley is so gravely threatened."

Shifu nodded, his expression turning sombre, "Yes, you're right. I see no reason that would prevent you from fighting alongside Monkey Po and Tigress, you would be a valuable asset to the defence of the Valley of Peace."

Liulang Zhe bowed deeply, "It would be my greatest and deepest honour to fight by your side, Master Shifu." He put a paw to his mouth to stifle a yawn, "That last attack wore me out, it took a lot of Chi. I hope that once our plans are finalised you will allow me to return to my quarters for meditation?"

"Of course." Shifu said with a nod, "You may go rest." He turned to Tigress, "You and the others are to return to training. Once Liulang Zhe is sufficiently recovered he shall join you."

"Yes Master." Tigress said, bowing, she then turned and walked towards the training hall.

Liulang Zhe frowned slightly towards the Grand Master, "There is something strange about Master Tigress' Chi; something I can't quite place… It's almost as if…" He trailed off and shook his head, "No, I am over-thinking things, it is probably nothing."

"Her Chi? Liulang Zhe if something is wrong with Tigress…" Shifu began sternly.

"No, it's not that, it's just… it felt… familiar, but I have never met her before in my life." He shrugged, "It is unimportant. If you will excuse me Grand Master, I have much to meditate upon."

Shifu seemed to be about to say something, but then he reconsidered it and nodded, gesturing for Liulang Zhe to leave. The feline bowed and left, leaving the Grand Master to his thoughts about the strange traveller.

* * *

**A/N** _So, yeah... Liulang Zhe is a 'Chi Master' but don't worry, there won't be too much 'Chi as magic' stuff, or at least I'll try to keep it all balanced with how Chi is portrayed in KFP._


	5. Chapter 4 Lee Da

**A/N** _It's been months since I lasted updated this, but I started University and I just had no free time, on the bright side I have my home internet back so it'll be easier for me to update._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Lee Da_

Beyond the boundaries of the Valley of Peace, the Divine War Queen Juan Tian Meng was stood before her command tent at the centre of the Dai Feng encampment, as if she was waiting for something. Suddenly the white and grey desert falcon, Hetshepsu, landed before her. He bowed deeply, "Your Divine Majesty, I bring word of the assassins."

"Speak, Commander, what news of Yin and her fellows?" The War Queen asked, her voice deceptively quiet.

"They have completed the mission you sent them on, the Furious Five are tending to their wounded members and they have dispatched a messenger to Lee Da, a goose. He should arrive just before my men and I do if we leave at once."

"Gather your scouts together. I want them ready to move out as soon as the assassins arrive." Juan Tian Meng commanded, "As soon she arrives tell Yin that I wish to see her."

"By your divine will, my Queen." The falcon said before rising and hurrying away from her.

Juan Tian Meng walked back into the dim, sickeningly sweet-smelling interior of her tent; she sat upon her throne and reclined lazily upon it. She smirked beneath her hood. It would not be long before she could begin her assault on the Valley of Peace itself.

Yin and her companions arrived before the War Queen later that day, bowing before her. Juan Tian Meng examined the group of assassins for several silent seconds before speaking, "You have failed Yin. It would appear that the Furious Five have not left the Valley. They have sent a messenger in their stead."

"I have no wish to sound disrespectful, but I believe that we have not failed. Our observations of Crane and what we know of the Five indicate that they will take action. I am certain that once they recover from our attack they will send at least Master Crane to aid in Lee Da's defence." Yin said, her tone low, servile, "The venom I used on my arrows should have worn off by now, but Master Shifu would be cautious of further injuring his students."

"To ensure our success, you are to accompany Hetshepsu and the rest of his avian scout force to the Lee Da Academy. You are to ensure that Mei Ling is captured alive. Once you have her, return here and begin the interrogation."

"Yes, Your Most Divine Majesty." Yin said, bowing her head.

"You are dismissed." Juan Tian Meng said coldly. As the assassins began to leave Meng called out again, "Oh and Yin? If you fail me I shall be forced to instruct you in the true arts of subtlety… My blade has not tasted blood in far too long."

Yin stiffened and pretended to be afraid by hurrying out of the tent. Whilst she was a powerful fighter and deadly with the sword, Yin knew that Juan Tian Meng was nowhere near her own skill level. Yin had always been cautious to hide the true extent of her knowledge of fighting from the War-Queen, just in case her employer turned against her one day.

Hetshepsu was waiting for the felines as they made their way to his tent, "Greetings Yin! I trust that her Divine Majesty has given you your orders?"

Yin nodded, "She has. Are you ready?"

"My men can leave whenever you are ready, Yin." Hetshepsu replied.

"Then we leave immediately." She said, "We would not want to keep Master Mei Ling waiting, would we?"

Hetshepsu nodded, "As you wish assassin." He raised his head and let out a shriek, the cry was soon answered by a hawk's call. Hetshepsu gestured before him, "Ladies first."

Yin smirked and walked towards the edge of the encampment where thirty birds, mostly hawks, eagles and other winged predators, stood awaiting them. Hetshepsu walked to the head of the group and said, "We have been ordered to attack the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy which is five day's flight from here. The assassins will accompany us."

The various birds made noises of assent and the large falcon let out another harsh cry, "Move out!"

Most of the birds took off, but four remained on the ground, they walked over to the assassins and Hetshepsu gestured towards them, "They will carry you."

Lian and Wei looked warily at the avians; "They won't drop us, right?" Lian asked hesitantly.

"If they do they will answer to me." Yin snapped.

The birds grabbed the felines in their talons and took off, Lian let out a shriek of fear and Yin rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Pathetic." She turned to Qiang, who stared impassively at his own transportation. The young hawk shifted from foot to foot nervously under the intense stare, "Let's go Qiang."

Soon all four felines were airborne, Lian and Wei holding on for dear life, both with their eyes screwed shut whilst Yin and Qiang were completely calm, looking as if they did this every day.

Hetshepsu let out a fierce cry, "How does it feel to soar, cats?"

"Ohgodsdon'tletmefallpleaseohgods… " Babbled Wei incoherently with his eyes squeezed shut.

Qiang grunted, his face completely unreadable, whilst Yin smirked, "Pleasant enough."

Hetshepsu shook his head; Yin was completely unfazed. She was either very brave or simply insane. Quite probably both the falcon reflected… That feline had always made him nervous, every time she looked at him he had the oddest sensation that he was no longer a feared bird of prey but a tiny rodent that she could easily part from its life… She was the predator and he was the prey and he knew that if she decided to hunt him his life would be at an end… The proud falcon pushed such thoughts from his mind. _She's just a cat… Just a stupid little land-bound mammal with really sharp claws and hundreds of hidden weapons and eyes the colour of death… nothing to be scared of…_ Maybe if he kept repeating that to himself he'd finally believe it…

The day dawned brilliantly upon the Kung Fu Academy of Lee Da. The sky was streaked with gold, cerulean and purple as the fiery orb of the sun rose on the eastern horizon. Mei Ling, Master of Lee Da, was already up and about preparing for another day of training the next generation of Kung Fu warriors. Every day at dawn she would meditate so that she was ready for whatever the day would bring. Lately however her meditations were interrupted by thoughts of a dear old friend. A certain feathered member of the Furious Five.

Unfortunately far more unpleasant thoughts were disturbing her today. "You are certain?" She asked Zheng.

"Yes Master Mei Ling. If what the assassin said is true then the Academy is likely to be attacked in the next few days." The goose said, glancing about nervously. The last time he had been sent with a warning of impending disaster a power-crazed and vengeful Tai Lung had almost blown him up.

Mei Ling frowned thoughtfully, "Thank you for the warning Zheng. I will warn my students and we will prepare the Academy's defences. Please relay my thanks to Master Shifu. Tell him that once we have dealt with the threat here he can count on the aid of Lee Da in defending the Valley of Peace from these Dai Feng marauders."

"Thank you Master Mei Ling, I am certain he will be pleased with such news." Zheng said, "I suppose I'd better leave with your message immediately."

"Are you sure you don't want to rest first?" She asked.

Truth be told Zheng was exhausted from his long, non-stop flight however he did not want to stay in a place that was about to be attacked. He'd had enough excitement with Tai Lung's escape from Chorh Gomm thank you very much. "No! I am perfectly well rested! Now if you will excuse me I must be off!"

Without waiting for a reply, the excitable goose took off and began the long flight back to the Jade Palace. He hadn't gotten far when an arrow shot up and clipped him in the wing. The goose honked in distress and plummeted to the ground out of sight. Moments later thirty birds dressed in black plummeted out of the sky, in their talons were lit torches. Mei Ling's eyes widened, "Oh my gods!" She exclaimed.

Before she could do anything, one, a large white and grey falcon, let out a shriek and the birds tossed their torches at the Academy. Before long the building was in flames and Mei Ling could hear the shocked cries of her students and fellow Masters as they tried to get out.

"You're coming with us, pretty one!" The falcon cried and dived at her. Instinctively Mei Ling rolled out of the way, grabbing the fierce bird's wing, quickly punching at the joint where it connected to his body. A sickening crunching sound and a shriek of pain later and the bird wrenched himself out of her grasp, cradling his broken wing; "You will pay dearly for that!" He spat, "Take her!"

Several birds dropped out of the sky, surrounding her, they charged at her, attempting to claw her with their talons or impale her with their beaks. Unfortunately for her assailants one does not become the Master of the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy without learning a few tricks and she effortlessly began blocking, dodging and countering their attacks. A vicious punch broke the beak of a hawk, a split kick knocked an owl and another hawk unconscious, precision nerve strikes paralysed a fourth bird and a perfect roundhouse kick took out a fifth.

Mei Ling stood in a defensive stance in the midst of a circle of limp, groaning bodies. The falcon's eyes bulged, "How did…grrr…"

Mei Ling snarled at him, "That the best you got?"

"Actually I think you'll find that'd be me." Said a soft feminine voice from behind her.

Mei Ling whirled around, instinctively kicking at her opponent. She gasped as a paw wrapped around her ankle and twisted, throwing her off balance enough for the feline, for she saw that it was another feline dressed in the same black clothing as the birds, to sweep her tail at Mei Ling's other leg, causing her to fall on the floor. Not waiting for her enemy to strike Mei Ling rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet again, "And who are you?" She growled.

"A friend of that janitor you befriended. I must say I can see why he likes you." The feline said, smirking, "You should have seen his expression when I told him I was coming here…"

"If you've hurt Crane I'll-" Mei Ling began.

"You'll what? Beat me up with your pathetic Kung Fu skills? I've seen three-week-old kittens fight better than you!" She sneered, "And don't worry, I didn't hurt him too much… but the next time I see Crane I'll be sure to give him your regards… Who knows maybe next he'll come to enjoy my…company." She purred that last word, "I can be very… persuasive."

"Stay away from him!" Mei Ling snarled, charging at the black-clad feline.

With fluid grace she easily blocked Mei Ling's punch, ducking under her guard to land a punch of her own in Mei Ling's solar plexus. The feline doubled up, winded and in excruciating pain, her opponent kicked her brutally in the face, flipping her onto her back, she then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her to her feet, her claws unsheathed so that if she tried to escape she would have her throat slit. Her assailant grinned, showing off all of her razor sharp teeth, "The same mistake as your little friend… A pity, I had hoped that the great Mei Ling would have provided a greater challenge… oh well I am sure when the Five hear of Lee Da's destruction they will come racing to save you… I might get a bit of entertainment from them before they die!" She turned her head and shouted, "Lian! Give me those acupressure cuffs!"

Another female feline walked up with the manacles, she eyed Mei Ling, "Was she a good fight Yin?"

Yin sneered, "Barely worth the effort of coming here." She put the cuffs around Mei Ling's wrists and then took out a single acupuncture needle and stuck it in a nerve cluster at the base of Mei Ling's tail, paralysing it, "We don't want you to get any ideas about stealing keys or picking locks, do we?"

Mei Ling spat in her face. Yin snarled and punched her, "You will learn to fear me Mei Ling!" Yin growled, "I will break you!"

Meanwhile fighting had broken out within the academy as the masters and students attempted to beat back their attackers. As the noise of battle drifted to her ears Yin shook her head, "Fools. Hetshepsu, tell your troops to withdraw, we have what we came for!"

The injured falcon glared at her, "You don't order me about, assassin!"

Yin fixed the bird with a cold glare, "You are expendable. Others may take your place and Meng won't give a damn… remember that the next time you disrespect me, heathen!"

The falcon glared at her sullenly, but he knew that in his weakened condition Yin would easily be able to dispatch him and that there were those amongst his men that would eagerly take up his position. He spat towards her and then let out a piercing shriek. Immediately his troops disengaged from the Kung Fu warriors and scattered into the sky, far beyond their reach. Yin, Hetshepsu and the other three assassins slipped out of Lee Da carrying Mei Ling. Once they were a safe distance from the academy an owl that carried the quivering form of Zheng in his talons landed next to them, "This is the messenger we shot down." He said.

Yin examined the goose and smiled slowly, "He's from the Jade Palace… As you can see you failed to warn them." She gestured towards the restrained Mei Ling, "Now go and tell Shifu and his playthings that we have her. Tell him that we are planning on torturing her for all the information she has, then we're going to kill her slowly, piece by piece…" Zheng paled and began shaking more violently, causing Yin's smile to widen, "Tell him that we will return her, unharmed, if he surrenders and the Valley of Peace submits to the Dai Feng… And give him a little friendly advice; patience is not a virtue that the War Queen possesses. Did you get all that?"

"Y…Y...Ye…Yes! Yes! I did! Please! Let me go!" Zheng honked in terror.

"Good. Release him." She commanded. The owl tossed Zheng away and before they could blink he was airborne and was flying as fast as his wings could carry him away from the group.

Yin turned to Mei Ling and purred, running a claw over her cheek, "I think we'll be hearing from that Crane friend of yours very soon… Something tells me he'll be a tad upset." She laughed at her own joke.

Mei Ling growled, "You better hope that the rest of the Furious Five get to you before Crane does! Because if they don't they'll be able to hear your screams all the way in Japan!"

Yin shook her head, "Such defiance, and such faith in that little bird… I had faith like that once, but you'll learn soon enough that hope exists only to be crushed and love is only there to be twisted into hatred."

A little over two days later, Masters Crane, Mantis and Viper arrived at the Lee Da Academy. The day after Zheng left with the warning, Shifu had sent Crane, Mantis and Viper to aid the Academy's defence. Mantis and Viper were chosen because they were the lightest of the Five and Crane would easily be able to carry them whilst he flew, speeding up the journey. Unfortunately the added weight had still slowed him down so they had arrived too late to protect the Academy.

As Crane landed in the courtyard with Mantis riding in his hat and Viper coiled on his shoulders, he shouted, "Mei Ling! We've come to help!"

It was then that they noticed the extensive damage that the Academy had endured. Evidence of fire and intense fighting was everywhere; half-collapsed buildings, charred rubble, a few bloodstains here and there that had yet to be cleaned up.

"Dear gods no!" Crane said, staring at the ruined buildings, "We were too late!"

A massive bear, with one arm in a sling and with bandages on his chest, his left shoulder and one of his legs, limped over to the masters, "Crane! Thank the gods you're here!"

"Li Jie! What happened to you?" Crane asked worriedly, "Where's Mei Ling?"

Li Jie shook his head sadly, averting his eyes; "We were attacked by thirty of these birds. Hawks, eagles, owls, falcons, and a few cats too. All dressed in black. They caught us by surprise just as dawn broke and set fire to the Academy… We fought as hard as we could but… They took her… They took Master Mei Ling."

Crane's eyes widened, "No! She can't… This is all my fault! If I'd gotten here early I could have…"

Viper, who had slithered to the ground by now, reached her tail up and placed it on her friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry Crane. But this isn't you fault, there's nothing you could have done even if you were here; Mei Ling is a Master of the Thousand Scrolls, if the Dai Feng could capture her then there's little we could have done to stop them! I know she was a close friend… We'll get her back."

"We'll kick Dai Feng butt!" Mantis put in, glaring angrily at no one in particular, "No one kidnaps a friend of yours and gets away with it!"

Crane smiled weakly, "Thanks guys…but…"

"But nothing!" Viper said, "We'll get her back!"

Crane nodded, his eyes filled with cold determination, "If we hurry we might be able to catch them."

Mantis grinned, "That's the spirit!"

Viper shook her head, "There're too many for just us three to deal with… Especially if they beat Mei Ling."

"I'm not just going to leave her!" Crane exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you to!" Viper said soothingly, "I just think we should get reinforcements." She turned to Li Jie, "How many of your students are fit to fight?"

Li Jie sighed and shook his head, "Not many. Most of us got banged up pretty good. Those that are able to fight are needed here, in case the Dai Feng return."

"They won't… all they wanted was Mei Ling." Crane said, "You can't just give up on her Li Jie!"

"I'm not!" The bear snapped, "But I have to think about the Academy! With Mei Ling gone I'm in charge and I must put the safety of my students first, much as I'd like to go hunt down those cowards and rip them apart with my bare hands myself!"

Crane sighed and nodded, "You're right… I'm sorry Li Jie, I'm just…"

"I know, I'm worried about her too Crane. We all are." Li Jie said, smiling at the bird, "They went north, as far as we can tell, heading back towards the Valley of Peace."

Crane nodded, "Thank you."

The bear bowed to the masters as best as he could, "When you find them, give them hell from me!" Li Jie said, "Teach them what happens when you mess with the Masters of Lee Da!"

Crane smiled and bowed back, "I promise you, I'll get her back and make the Dai Feng rue the day they thought they could mess with Lee Da and get away with it!"

Viper sighed, "We can't beat them alone… They're heading back to the Valley so I suggest we return to the Jade Palace and get the others, then we'll find out where they're holding her and break her free!"

Crane looked like he would protest, but then his rational nature took hold and he sighed and nodded, "You're right Viper… Charging off alone after the Dai Feng will just get us killed. This time we fly through the night, it'll cut our travel time in half."

Viper gave him a worried look, "Don't overexert yourself Crane, flying for days without rest… If you hurt yourself then you'll be out of commission for weeks, and then what good would you be to the Valley, and Mei Ling?"

Crane shrugged, "We're wasting time. We'll leave now."

"Shouldn't we get supplies at least?" Mantis asked, gesturing to his stomach, "We're low as it is."

Li Jie nodded, "Give me half an hour, we'll give you the food for the journey and then you can go after them."

"Fine." Crane said, "But we eat on the wing."

Half an hour later, the three Masters were again airborne, heading towards the Valley. Both Mantis and Viper holding on tight as Crane flew as fast as he could, exchanging worried looks as the avian pushed himself to the limit in his headlong flight back to the Valley of Peace.

* * *

**A/N **_That's it for this chapter then; Mai Ling has been captured, Crane's... probably homicidal and the bad guys are getting ready to attack the Valley of Peace._

_Read, Review & Enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 5 Music In Moonlight

**A/N **_Here is the next chapter, this one is mostly just getting Crane & co back to the Valley and setting up the next chapter in which our favourite Masters find the Dai Feng encampment and the main part of the story gets underway. The rescue attempt will be in chapters seven & eight, and I might put in one of my first plot twists._

_Not much to say so far, so here's the chapter!_

**Disclaimer:**I still don't own KFP!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Music in Moonlight_

It was the second day after Crane, Viper and Mantis had left the Valley of Peace. Whilst nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet, the remaining Masters of the Jade Palace and their new ally were all on edge. A sense of tense expectation had settled over the Jade Palace.

Tigress had thrown herself into training and she was now regularly destroying the Wooden Warriors and the Swinging Clubs of Oblivion. Master Shifu had begun to meditate for many hours on end in the Sacred Hall of Warriors, much longer and more often than he normally did. Po, surprisingly enough, often joined Shifu in his meditations in order to perfect his Inner Peace, as well as join in on the occasional training session with Tigress. When he was not doing that, however, he was at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom 'meditating' and snacking on the delicious fruit.

Liulang Zhe, being the stranger and newcomer to the Jade Palace, spent most of his time on his own, except when Po forced himself upon the mountain cat in an attempt to be friendly. Whilst the mountain cat tolerated Po's attempts it was obvious to even the panda that he was uncomfortable with answering many of the panda's countless incessant questions.

Right now the mountain cat was sat at the base of the Sacred Peach Tree in the lotus position, his eyes closed. The moon was rising over the Valley of Peace and a gentle breeze blew peach blossom petals past him and away from the hill, scenting the air with sweet peaches. Liulang Zhe took in a deep, soothing breath of the fragrance and took a long thin object out of his shirt. It was a _dizi_ flute, similar to Shifu's. He put the instrument to his lips and began to play.

Tigress halted, mid-punch and jumped away from one of the Wooden Warriors. She landed with practised grace several feet away from the obstacle course, her sensitive ears twitching. Faintly, on the sweet-smelling breeze blowing in through the slightly ajar doors of the Training Hall, she could hear the sound of a flute being played. The song was uknown to her. It was sad, but joyful as well, gentle but insistent, and the notes blended together into such a complex melody that it almost seemed as if several flutes were playing and not one.

Intrigued, the Master of the Tiger Style silently exited the hall and followed the sounds until she reached the base of the Hill of the Sacred Peach Tree. She spotted a figure, larger than Master Shifu but thinner than Po, sat at the Sacred Peach Tree's base, a flute pressed to his lips. It had to be that chi-master-traveller, Liulang Zhe. She knew she shouldn't be listening in, but something about the song was achingly familiar, as if she had heard it once long ago. She also knew that the emotions pouring out of the flute were a private thing she shouldn't be listening to. There were so many… and it was so beautiful. Tigress was startled to realise that she'd climbed the hill and hidden behind the Sacred Peach Tree. She hadn't realised she'd been moving even as she'd debated within herself about spying on the odd feline. Liulang Zhe hadn't moved an inch as he continued to play, so she was fairly certain she hadn't been detected.

She wasn't sure how long she had stayed there, listening to his playing, but all of a sudden he took the flute from his lips and the song was over, the last notes lingering for an instant before fading into silence. Without turning around, Liulang Zhe set his flute aside and said, "It is impolite to spy."

Tigress stiffened and then blushed, thankful for her orange fur; she stepped out from behind the tree and said, "Apologies. I had not intended to." She hesitated and then asked, "How did you know I was there?"

"As I said the other day during our spar. Your Chi is bright, vibrant. It is filled with many colours and it grows brighter all the time." He glanced towards her, "Your Chi has been suppressed for a long time. Your emotions veiled. Anger, pain, sadness, regret. All of these things once burned deep in your heart, and yet you revealed nothing. You were fire cloaked in stone and ice."

Tigress stiffened, her eyes widened, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. I can see it; it is as clear as the full-moon to me." He said, gesturing towards the silver disc on the sky, it seemed massive tonight, as if one could reach out and simply touch it, "But the stone is cracking, the ice melting, the fire growing stronger. But this one is a good flame, this fire is one of compassion, warmth…. Love."

"Love? You are speaking nothing but nonsense!" Tigress snapped, anger suddenly bursting upon her.

"Deny it if you wish, but it is true." The mountain cat said.

Tigress growled and turned away from him, intent on leaving the foolish mountain cat to his own devices when the flute caught her eye. It was made of lacquered bamboo with six small holes all along the length as she had expected, however rather than being a simple thing like her Master's own flute his was not. It was decorated in what appeared to be gold and jade with small jade vines twisting down its length and curling around the holes, each finger hole was at the centre of a small, finely detailed flower made of gold and there was gold edging at the mouth-piece and at the end of the flute. It was, quite simply, beautiful.

"Where did you get that flute?" Tigress asked, "It seems to be far too expensive for a simple traveller to possess."

Liulang Zhe picked up the flute and smiled, "It is an ancient family heirloom." He said, "It was crafted long ago by one of my ancestors to be given to the Emperor as a gift from the lord of a minor province. The lord died, however, and the flute was never paid for nor did anyone come to claim it. Rather than travel all the way to Chang'an, my ancestor decided to keep it and it has been the charge of my family ever since." There was a sad note to his voice, "I am the last of my family. There is no one to whom I may pass on this flute when I am gone…"

Tigress nodded, "I see… that is… unfortunate."

"I was never one to settle down. I would much rather travel all over the world than stay at home. I very rarely return to the village of my birth, and that is only so that I may visit with my mother… She is the one who had the vision warning of the Dai Feng. She was once a seer of some note."

Tigress nodded, "I see. Master Oogway once had many visions of the future, and he was adept at reading signs, omens and portents… I have also met a soothsayer in Gongmen City of considerable power. I know enough to respect those who wield such gifts."

"My mother is quite… unique in her talents. She has visions rarely, but each time they come true and each one carries some important message or meaning. The one that brought me here was… disturbing." Liulang Zhe said.

"Disturbing?" Tigress asked, "In what way?"

The mountain cat hesitated, "How certain are you of the purity of the Dragon Warrior?"

"Po is one of the most noble men I know." Tigress said firmly, "And you would be a fool to suggest otherwise."

"Perhaps… but all men have their price."

"Not Po." Tigress said, "He would never turn to evil, he… he has an innocence about him, like a child. I have not yet met a child that I would call evil."

"Men break, Tigress." Liulang Zhe said sadly, "Every man has a weakness, if his enemies were to, say, threaten to kill you, the Five, Shifu… his father, would Po not submit to their demands?"

"He'd fight to the last to protect us!" Tigress said with conviction.

"But what if his enemies held all of you at knife-point? What if a single move against them would mean your imminent deaths… would he act then? If securing your release meant joining his enemies would he not do it?"

Tigress hesitated, "I… No. Even if it meant we died he wouldn't give in. You don't know Po like I do."

Liulang Zhe scrutinised her for a long moment and then sighed, "I wish that I could have your faith Tigress. I wish that I could believe without any doubt that he was incorruptible, but deep down we both know that isn't true… Heed my words well, Master Tigress; our enemies will seek to turn the Dragon Warrior to their own ends, they will seek to turn him against us all. If they were ever to succeed… the danger to China, to the world, would be immeasurable."

"Is that what she saw? Po turning evil and destroying China?" Tigress demanded.

"She saw the Dai Feng lay waste to China, and the panda at the centre of it all."

"It was probably Po stopping these Dai Feng. He's made a habit of saving China." Tigress said with a faint smile.

"For all our sakes, Master Tigress, I hope that for once my mother is wrong." Liulang Zhe said, standing up, "It is late, the moon is long past her zenith. I think it is best that we both retire for the night… I bid you pleasant dreams, Master Tigress." With that the mountain cat began to walk down the hill.

Tigress watched him go, a slight frown on her face, "The son of a seer, hm? One who plays a flute fit for the Emperor himself. Liulang Zhe is not all that he appears…" She turned to look up at the peach tree, glowing with the silvery light of the moon; she took a deep breath of the sweet-smelling air, "Master Oogway… I pray that you watch over us now, and that you grant me the wisdom to unravel the mysteries of our strange new ally…. I have this feeling that there are yet more secrets that that the mountain cat has hidden from us."

* * *

Mai Ling was knelt on both knees before the throne of the War-Queen of the Dai Feng Horde; her arms were tightly bound behind her back by thick, rough ropes that dug painfully into her wrists. She ached from the numerous blows inflicted upon her by the assassin, Yin, a mere hour previously. The pain was just a dull ache now, but the black-and-grey coloured cat had known exactly where to hit her in order to cause burning agony that had only just settled into the dull throb that now afflicted her. Her pain was not helped by the light-headed feeling that the sickeningly sweet smoke pouring from the braziers that flanked Juan Tian Meng's throne gave her. Despite these distractions she was able to count the number of guards in the room, two axe-wielding boars, a tiger wielding a _dao_ sabre and a wolf wielding a large two-handed _dadao_ sword. She also saw that a plain spear was resting at the side of Juan Tian Meng's throne.

"So, _this_ is the famous Master Mai Ling of the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, the third most skilled female kung fu master of her generation. I suppose I should be honoured that you grace us with your presence, hm?" The words from beneath the War-Queen's hood dripped with sarcastic venom, "Tell me _Master_," She continued, the word filled with contempt, "What do you know of the Dai Feng?"

"A bunch of lowlifes and bandits that were driven from China a century ago." Mai Ling said, her voice hard, steady, without any trace of the pain and discomfort that she was in, "Bandits that we will drive off again, that is if we don't kill you all first."

"Ah, you have fire. Good. Perhaps after my business with the Jade Palace is concluded I can show you some fire of my own." The War-Queen turned to look at one of her guards, "What do you think of roasted mountain cat served with fried crane and some shredded goose pancakes and hoi sin sauce for afterwards?"

The boar grinned and nodded, eager to please his vicious ruler, "Sounds delicious Your Majesty."

Mei Ling looked sickened, "When I get out of these bonds I'm going t- ugh!"

She was cut off as Juan Tian Meng moved faster than she had thought possible and smashed the butt of her spear into Mei Ling's mouth. The mountain cat tasted blood and spat, the fluid tinged red. She raised her head and glared at her assailant.

"I do no tolerate insolence." Juan Tian Meng said coldly, "You will soon learn your place." She gestured to the two boars, "Take her to the prison tent. Ensure that she comes to no further harm unless it is by my orders."

"By your divine will, my Queen." One of the boars said, bowing low to her, before he and his compatriot turned to the captured master and roughly dragged her to her feet, "No funny business." He growled to her.

Trapped between the pair of them, there was little Mei Ling could do as she was marched from the tent. Feigning surrender, she resolved to keep her eyes and ears open and gather all of the information she could before her inevitable escape, or rescue.

_I hope you and your friends are on their way, Crane, before I'm forced to take drastic measures…_ She thought as the two guards led her into a plain tent indistinguishable from all of the others and tied her to the support pole in the middle.

* * *

It was early afternoon in the Jade Palace the day after Tigress' encounter with Liulang Zhe underneath the Sacred Peach Tree. Po and Tigress were sparring in the courtyard in front of the Jade Palace as Master Shifu watched. Liulang Zhe was watching with interest from the sidelines.

"Kyah!"

"Hah! Hyah!"

Shouts filled the air as Po tried to punch Tigress in the chest; with ease she blocked the blow and went in for a punch of her own, directed towards the panda's face. Po grabbed her wrist and tried to kick her legs from under her, but Tigress was too fast as she used her tail to tug Po's foot off balance as he tried to kick her. With a startled shout he pitched forward, letting go of her wrist.

A mistake that would cost him dearly.

Tigress lunged forward with a double palm strike to his chest. Po flew backwards, landing heavily on his back. "That…was…AWESOME!" He shouted as he got up.

Tigress smirked, "You say that every time I knock you over."

"Well, uh… that's because you always use loads of awesome kung fu moves to do it, you know?" The panda said, rubbing his back.

"Panda! Tigress! Focus! Your spar is not yet finished!" Shifu said sternly, "Po, you must be more aware of what your opponent is doing. Tigress, you should never have let Po seize your wrist like that. It was an obvious move that you should have anticipated."

"Yes, Master." Tigress said respectfully with a bow of her head.

"Right, got it Shifu!" Po said, a determined glint on his face, "Tigress, get ready to feel the thundah! 'Cos you. Are. Going. DOWN!" As he shouted the last word Po shot forward with speed that seemed at odds with his large frame, aiming a flying kick at Tigress.

The Master of the Tiger Style smirked, "Nice try Po."

She crouched down, ducking her head as the panda sailed over her, ignoring his shocked exclamation she grabbed him with both paws as he flew overhead and using all of her strength she changed his trajectory, using his own momentum against him to hurl him towards the Thousand Steps.

"No faaaaaiiirr!" Po cried as he went over the precipice. This was followed by shouts of pain as he bounced down the steps.

"Well done, Tigress. Excellent use of the environment against your enemy." Shifu said with a faint smile on his face.

"Is…is he going to be okay?" Liulang Zhe asked, staring in the direction of the panda's abrupt disappearance.

"He'll be fine." Tigress said with a shake of her head, "He's fallen down those stairs twice a day for over a year. It's actually impressive the way he bounces back… he's tough… for a big fat panda."

"That's…**The**… Big…Fat…oh boy…Panda… to you." Po said as he dragged himself back up the final few steps.

Liulang Zhe stared at Po in amazement, "Not a scratch on him…" The mountain cat smiled, "Well it seems you are far more resilient than you appear, Dragon Warrior."

"Yeah, well… I don't like to brag but… I'm pretty awesome." Po said with a grin as he stood up.

The good mood was instantly shattered as Zheng landed with a honk and a burst of feathers in front of Master Shifu, babbling incoherently with panic.

"Zheng? Zheng! ZHENG! Get a hold of yourself!" Shifu snapped, dragging the goose to his feet and piercing him with his most feared of glares, the 'Shifu is annoyed, you **will** obey him, or else' glare.

Zheng gulped and quailed beneath the force of that terrible stare, "Lee Da was attacked! Mei Ling has been captured by those awful Dai Feng people!" He said hurriedly, "They're demanding that the Valley of Peace surrenders or they'll… they'll…" The goose looked sick with terror.

Shifu grabbed the unfortunate goose by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer; making sure that Zheng could clearly see the impatience building within him. "They'll what?" He asked slowly.

"They'll torture her for information and then cut her up into little pieces!" The goose cried, quaking in fear and revulsion.

Shifu released the goose, his expression one of solemn worry, "Go rest up Zheng, get a good meal and a hot bath. You must have had a long flight." The goose gave a grateful nod and flew off in the direction of the kitchen, Shifu paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "Liulang Zhe, what is the strength of the Dai Feng?"

"Assuming that Juan Tian Meng has unified all of the clans, I'd say somewhere in the region of five hundred thousand. That said it would be impossible for her to move such a large army unnoticed through China, even by splitting them up. My guess is that she intends to destroy the Valley of Peace using her vanguard forces, which number somewhere between ten and fifteen thousand." The mountain cat said, "The vanguard is made up of the most elite units in the Dai Feng Horde, though I don't know their exact composition."

"So, we are outnumbered more than two thousand to one." Shifu said gravely, "And every one of them are highly trained killers."

"We can't leave Master Mei Ling to be tortured!" Po exclaimed, "We have to help her! I say we charge in there, beat them up and rescue her!"

"No!" Shifu snapped, "Even you and the Five would be no match for such a large force on your own. Not head-on… stealth is needed for this mission."

"So you do intend to rescue her, Master?" Tigress asked.

"Of course! I cannot sit by whilst a Master of Kung Fu is threatened. We lost a great and wise man when Master Thundering Rhino died in Gongmen City. I will not allow yet another Master to die. Especially not one as promising as Master Mei Ling." Shifu said, "We can do nothing, however, until Crane, Mantis and Viper return, nor can we act without discovering the location of the Dai Feng encampment."

"Juan Tian Meng is not known for her patience." Liulang Zhe cautioned, "If we wait too long…"

"I am aware of the risks, but we will do no good to Master Mei Ling if we approach this situation piecemeal!" Shifu said firmly, "We need to regroup and formulate a plan."

"Our best bet would probably be to infiltrate the camp during the night and sneak her out under cover of darkness." Tigress said, "But we have to find the camp and study its layout and security measures before we can formulate a proper plan."

"Tigress, you, Monkey and Liulang Zhe will have to search the area around the Valley of Peace for the encampment. If she plans on attacking the Valley it has to be close by, but not so close as to draw attention." Shifu said.

"So, somewhere in the mountains or beyond the Thread of Hope?" Tigress asked.

Shifu nodded, "More than likely. Go now, find Monkey and inform him of the situation, you will both have to travel light. Time is of the essence."

"Yes Master." Tigress said, bowing respectfully before running in the direction of the Thousand Steps.

Liulang Zhe hesitated before following her, "What if the Valley is attacked whilst we are away?"

"The Dragon Warrior and I will handle it." Shifu asserted, "No one will harm the villagers so long as we still stand."

Liulang Zhe nodded gravely and ran off in the same direction Tigress had.

Po stood there, fidgeting with excitement, "This will be so cool! We'll be rescuing Crane's old girlfriend!" He paused and frowned, "Hey, why aren't I going out looking for the bad guys too?"

Shifu sighed, "There are two reasons, firstly, I need you here to help protect the villagers in case we are attacked."

"And the other reason?" He asked.

"Stealth Mode." Shifu said flatly.

Po's face dropped, "Oh… I know it's not one of my best modes but…"

"Tigress told me what happened in Gongmen City… A New Year Dragon? Fireworks? _That_ was your idea of stealth?" Shifu asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Geez… you sound just like Tigress." Po said, "Fine, I'll stay here and work on my awesome Kung Fu moves of awesomeness! And if any bad guys show up, I'll give them some of this! Hyah! And this! Hah! Hoh! Yaaah!" He punctuated his ranting with several punches and kicks, the final kick shattering an ornate vase. "Oh…uh…I'll…I'll fix that." He said, a guilty look on his face.

Shifu's ears twitched and his voice trembled with barely controlled anger, "That vase was over five thousand years old!"

"Um… uh… Sorry?" Po said meekly.

Shifu gave a long-suffering sigh, "Just go, panda. Meditate for a few hours at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom… and _don't_ eat all of the peaches this time!"

"Yes Master." Po said hurriedly and left before he could irritate Shifu further.

The old red panda shook his head, his eyes rising skyward, "If I didn't know better, Master, I'd have thought the Universe was playing one of Monkey's less inspired pranks on me by choosing Po to be the Dragon Warrior…"

* * *

Crane was exhausted. He'd been flying without pause for two days and nights with no sleep and little food. His body, especially his wings, screamed for rest but every time his tired body protested thoughts of Mei Ling, screaming and in agony, drove him onwards. Mantis and Viper had long since stopped trying to convince him to rest. They'd realised that it would be pointless to even try.

Despite the pain and his leaden wings Crane had made good time and the three Masters were finally over the Devil's Mouth, a day's hard flight from the Jade Palace. By the time the trio had reached the terminus point of the Thread of Hope in the Valley of Peace, Crane was very close to falling out the sky. Even with his will and determination, the bird could no longer keep up his tortuous pace. Realising this, Crane landed just north of the Thread of Hope. Panting with exhaustion, the avian Master soon collapsed.

Viper cried out with worry and disentangled herself from Cane, "Crane! I told you that you were pushing yourself too hard!" She checked him and was relieved to find that he didn't seem to be too worse for wear after his non-stop flight, "You need to rest." She said, "Mantis can go on ahead and warn the others about Mei Ling."

"No…" Crane croaked, trying to rise, "Can't…rest…when she's… in danger…"

Viper hissed with annoyance, "Crane if you don't rest then you'll kill yourself! And then what good will you be to her?"

Mantis nodded in agreement, "Yeah man, it's just too dangerous for you. I'll be there and back before you even realise I'm gone, then Master Shifu can think of a plan and we'll rescue her. But we need you fit and healthy to do it!"

Crane sighed and nodded to his companions, defeated by both his screaming body and their arguments. With a final worried look to Viper, Mantis left them to rest whilst he raced at full speed in the direction of the Jade Palace.

When Mantis finally arrived, the Jade Palace was all but deserted. Monkey, Tigress and Liulang Zhe were out on their scouting mission. Master Shifu had secluded himself in the Dragon Grotto, trying to commune with the Universe itself through Inner Peace hoping to uncover the location of the Dei Feng encampment and Po was sitting vigil at the Sacred Peach Tree on the look out for trouble in the Valley below.

And snacking on the peaches.

"Inner…Peace…Inner…Inner…Peeeace…Inner-"

"Master Shifu!"

"Ugh…Peace…" Shifu jumped down from his staff and turned towards the entrance of the grotto, "Yes Master Mantis, what is it?"

"Mei Ling has been captured Master! We were too late!" The bug said as he hurried towards the red panda.

"I am well aware of the situation, Zheng has already told me of what transpired at Lee Da. I have sent Tigress, Monkey and the new-comer, Liulang Zhe, to seek out the encampment where Mei Ling is being held."

"Oh…you mean Crane came flying all the way back here, almost tearing off his wings in the process, for nothing?"

"No, I will have need of all three of you. I need you and Crane to aid the others in the search. Viper should stay behind to help Po and myself defend the Valley." Shifu said.

"Alright Master, I'll go back and tell them. But I don't know how much use Crane will be. He's exhausted himself to get as far as he has."

Shifu frowned, "Why would Crane push himself like that? It is unlike him to take such illogical risks."

Mantis stared at his Master, "What? You don't know? It's Mei Ling of course!"

"Ah, yes, she was a student of Lee Da alongside Crane." Shifu said.

"It's not just that Master. The two were very close. Crane has… well we all think he's in love with her. If you send Crane out there he won't care about his own safety and he might do something stupid of he stumbles upon the enemy."

Shifu's expression turned grave, "I must have a talk with Master Crane. I can't afford him to let his emotions get the better of him, not with the Valley under threat. How far away are Viper and Crane?"

"He landed about a day's flight from here. I could get there and back in a few hours, if we can get Crane to rest up for a bit then we can get back here by sunset."

"Very well Mantis. By sunset. Let us hope that the others have discovered the Dai Feng's location by then."

"Yes Master." Mantis said with a bow before leaving his master to his meditations.

Shifu looked up at the worn, ancient statue of the Dragon and sighed deeply, "May Heaven bless us with its grace in the coming days. I fear we will need all of its good will if the Valley is to survive the Dai Feng's onslaught."

* * *

**A/N **_That's Chapter Five done. I've already written six, and I've started work on seven, so I'm hoping to keep up with regular updates from now on. I can't wait until we get to the action-y part of the story!_

_Read, Review, Enjoy!_


	7. Chapter 6 Plans Are Made

**A/N **_Here's Chapter Six, which sets up the rescue attempt in the next chapter, which I'm almost done writing. I know this story seems like it's going pretty fast, but don't worry; I've got a few ideas and plot twists simmering away… after all we know very little of Juan Tian Meng, Yin or Liulang Zhe… and then there's the ten thousand year old secret I promised in the summary, the one that will shake China to its core… and finally there's the __**real**__ reason that Juan Tian Meng is attacking the Valley, which has nothing to do with the threat of Kung Fu…_

_Oh, and Mei Ling gets quite foul-mouthed in this chapter, for reasons that should be rather obvious, so apologies in advance to those who dislike swearing in Mandarin. _

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, still don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of the characters… if I did then Mei Ling would have been in the movies and Oogway would have made a ghostly appearance by now…_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Plans Are Made…_

Two felines were creeping stealthily, slowly over the lip of a ridge, one was female with the orange and black fur coloration of a tigress, more specifically a South China tigress, and the other had light grey-brown fur and was a male mountain cat. From just over the top of the ridge were faint wisps of smoke, the telltale signs of an encampment.

The two felines had sent Monkey back in order to inform Shifu of their discovery, whilst they chanced taking a closer look to verify what they already suspected. After three days of frustrated searching they had found the Dai Feng encampment.

"So, the panda just drops out of the sky and Oogway declared him as the Dragon Warrior?" Liulang Zhe asked.

"Yes, and then half the village paraded Po up the mountain, with great difficulty, and dropped him off in the Palace. Back then I was a little too… irritated to notice, but he seemed to be kind of… shocked, bemused and terrified all at the same time." Tigress shook her head, "And then he opened his mouth."

Liulang Zhe winced as he continued his stealthy approach to the ridge's summit, "Ah… and… you weren't best pleased."

"None of us were, especially Shifu. We tried to drive him out of the Jade Palace, beat him, humiliated him…"

"And he pulled your collective asses out of the fire and saved the entire Valley." He surmised.

"Pretty much." She replied. As Liulang Zhe started chuckling quietly she shot him a half-irritated, half-curious look, "What?"

"I was just wondering if Oogway was ever going to tell anyone that the Dragon Warrior was always probably going to be a panda." He said.

Tigress froze, "What?"

She didn't sound happy, and Liulang Zhe silently cursed his big mouth, "Well, uh… There've been… clues, signs over the years about whom exactly the Universe might pick to be the Dragon Warrior. There was this prophecy some fortune-teller in Gongmen City made about a 'Warrior of Black and White' that would defeat some crazy peacock. The Universe has this urge to make prophecies tie together. It likes its fated individuals to have quite a few destinies to fulfil."

"I know about the Warrior of Black and White. Po killed Lord Shen a few months ago." Tigress said.

Liulang Zhe, "Oh, I know. I was there."

"Really?" Tigress asked curiously.

"I was… delivering a message when that damned peacock and his cannons arrived and took over the city. I couldn't get out, but then, I didn't want to miss the show." He said, "I must say that battle in the canal, and the way Po fought off those warships in the harbour… that was pretty impressive."

"Impressive? We almost got blown to bits." She hissed.

He nodded, "Yes, but you did it in a rather spectacular fashion." He then put his finger to his lips and gestured upwards.

Tigress looked up and saw a lone bird, a hawk perhaps, circling high overhead. The two felines flattened themselves against the rocks, trying to sink themselves into the shadows of the ridge. For a few tense moments the bird continued to circle, scanning for intruders, and then he was gone, flying further westwards. They both released sighs of relief and continued their upward climb. Minutes later and they crested the ridge, giving them a view over the isolated plateaux upon which the Dai Feng had made their camp…

Tigress' eyes widened in horror. It was like a miniature city made of tents. She could make out armouries, smithies, barracks and the supply depot and the kitchen tents, around the perimeter was a wooden palisade, a barrier of outward-pointing stakes and breastworks and ditches. But at this distance, it was impossible to tell where Mei Ling was being held. Liulang Zhe pointed to the largest tent at the exact centre of the encampment, surrounded by an inner ring of breastworks, a wooden wall and a clear space which would obviously be a killing field or a firebreak in case the camp was attacked.

"That," He said solemnly, "Is the personal command tent of the Dai Feng's War-Queen, Juan Tian Meng. If we could get inside there would be at least a hundred hidden guards, booby-taps and a plethora of other nasty surprises, most likely including Jiao Han. Get past all of that and you get a chance to assassinate Juan Tian Meng herself, who is, by all accounts, an accomplished warrior in her own right."

"But if she dies…" Tigress said.

"The Dai Feng will collapse back into nothing more than a group of squabbling, warring bandit groups and petty raiders. Hardly the organised horde that threatens us at present." He finished.

Tigress seemed to consider it for a moment and shook her head, "No, her tent-palace will be a death-trap for assassins. We have to catch her out in the open."

"Just what I was thinking." He said, "Our best shot would most likely be an archer hidden amongst her ranks, or an ambush."

"We would need careful planning, Master Shifu won't authorise a suicide mission." She said.

Liulang Zhe nodded, "I know. For now we'd best just lie in wait, watch the camp, figure out the routine… and prepare ourselves for when the rest of your team arrives and we can go and rescue Master Mei Ling."

Tigress scanned the camp, and Liulang Zhe could see her planning strategies and discarding them almost as quickly, "The main problem will be getting across the open spaces around the camp. If we can avoid getting spotted by the sentries we shouldn't have too much of a problem sneaking into the prison tent and freeing Mei Ling." She said.

"If we can find the prison tent in all of that." He said, nodding towards the camp.

"I'll send in Mantis first. His… stature should mean he wouldn't get spotted. He will locate Mei Ling and inform the rest of us."

Liulang Zhe nodded, "The most difficult part will be sneaking Mei Ling out… I suggest a distraction."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"I'll set fire to the supplies." He said, "And attempt to do the same to the war-machines they're assembling on the far side of the camp. With a little luck we can destroy the majority of their food, water and weapons along with a significant portion of their catapults and other machines. It might even spread further into the camp."

Tigress considered the idea, "Two birds with one stone… still the supplies depot will be guarded."

"It doesn't matter. I'll get the job done."

"Don't underestimate them, or they might surprise you then you'll be killed or captured!" She cautioned.

A strange, hard look entered his eyes, one that sent an odd shiver down her spine, "I'm not underestimating them. I am more than capable of dealing with this rabble."

Her eyes searched his hard, resolute face for a second and then she nodded, "Very well. But don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I won't." He said.

The two felines turned around and began their descent from the top of the ridge and back to the small camp they had set up the previous evening near the base where they would wait for the others.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this, Yin… are you sure it will work?" Lian asked tentatively.

The two felines were sat inside Yin's small tent on the western edge of the Dai Feng encampment, the younger feline had been discussing the plans that her mentor had put in place to ensure the Dai Feng reached the Valley of Peace, "The Thread of Hope is designed to stop armies." Yin said, "However if we can eliminate the scouts that the Chih Kuan Crane Clan have put in place along the Thread of Hope then that should prevent the Furious Five from learning about our approach until it is too late. By then we should have secured the Thread of Hope and the rest of the army can cross with ease."

"It seems risky. Why not attempt to enter through one of the mountain passes?"

"The mountains are poorly mapped." Yin said, "We could spend months searching for a passage that leads into the Valley of Peace."

Lian remained silent for several long seconds and then said, "I have an idea; why not proceed with the first plan, but leave a small force behind to scout the mountains and search for a pass. If crossing the Thread of Hope proves too costly, then the army can use any alternate routes the scouts discover."

"Perhaps… hm… I will speak with the War-Queen and her generals." Yin said, "But don't expect them to agree. Her Majesty is quite obstinate once she has set her plans in motion."

"Has Mei Ling given up any new information?" Her protégé asked.

Yin released a frustrated growl, "That girl is more resilient than I accounted for… I am going to attempt one last peaceful interrogation before I resort to more… diverting methods."

Lian looked away hurriedly, "If you say so, mistress."

"Perhaps it is time I began your instruction in the proper technique for extracting information from obdurate opponents. If a little torture upsets you…"

"No!" Lian said hurriedly, "I am… I mean, I am not afraid. I am not weak."

"I would hope not, Lian. I have trained you to be strong. I have no time, nor patience, for the weak." Yin said coldly, "If you can no longer serve me it would be an easy matter to have you… replaced."

Lian's blood ran cold. Those that displeased or failed Yin rarely lived beyond such misfortune. She shook her head, "There will be no need for that, mistress. I live but to serve."

"Good. Now leave me… I have business of my own to attend to."

"Yes, mistress." Lian said, rising and leaving hurriedly.

Alone, Yin stood and walked over to a chest kept near her bedroll. She knelt down and traced her claw over the faint, badly weathered symbol on the front, too faded for anyone to tell what it once had been, "Blood of the blood, flesh of the flesh. Bones of my Ancestors, stone of my halls." She whispered, passing her right paw over the symbol.

There was a faint click and Yin opened the chest, taking out a small statuette of a young female feline of indeterminate species. It was made of an unknown stone and its fur was painted pale beige with silver markings, the eyes were a bright, vibrant green.

Yin smiled slowly as she cradled the statuette, "Ah… soon you will see my plans come to fruition…" She caressed the figure's face, "Oh how you will weep and gnash your teeth with impotent rage when you see all that you have fought for extinguished!" She placed the figurine back in the chest next to two other, smaller figurines, and laughed softly, "But don't worry, soon enough your husband will join you and your children… and the way for my victory will be cleared at long last. But at least then you can both be together again after so long apart."

Yin shut the chest and stood up, an odd expression on her face, "Perhaps when that day comes, when all is made right again, you and all of the others will forgive me… and see that I was right all along." She shook her head and growled to herself, "Or perhaps I will make you all beg for _my_ forgiveness." She walked out of her tent, tail lashing with suppressed anger behind her. Perhaps she could take out her anger on that so-called Kung Fu Master, Mei Ling.

* * *

Mei Ling was on her knees, head slumped forward and her arms still tied behind her back to the pole by thick, coarse ropes. She couldn't tell exactly how long she had languished in this tent, all alone with no food or water, but her best guess was about three days. Her tongue felt like it was glued to the top of her mouth and her stomach ached from lack of food.

Suddenly the tent-flap was lifted open and light poured into the tent, dazzling her eyes. She looked up blearily but all she could make out was a vague, bleary shape framed by glaring sunlight, "Whaa-" She croaked, her voice weak and cracked, "What...do…you want?"

Mei Ling's ears flattened against her head in anger as she recognised the soft, silken tones of Juan Tian Meng's pet assassin, Yin, "I've just come for a little chat."

Mei Ling growled, "_Cào nǐ zǔzōng shíbā dài_" She spat.

Yin smiled, "Such language!" She shook her head; "You never would have made a good wife with a tongue like that in your head. Maybe when this is over I'll do you a favour and cut it out?"

"When I get out of her I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands." Mei Ling snarled.

Yin smirked, "Hm, carry on like that and I'll be sending Crane your tongue… or perhaps one of your ears?"

Mei Ling glared at her sullenly, refusing to rise to the bait.

Yin snorted in irritation, "I haven't come here for pleasantries and games, Mei Ling. How do I enter the Valley of Peace without crossing the Thread of Hope?"

"I could always toss you off of the cliff and show you how to fly across?" Mei Ling offered.

"I am in no mood for jokes." Yin growled, "There must be another way into the Valley. Tell me or I will start removing body parts."

"What makes you think I know anything?" Mei Ling asked, "I taught at Lee Da; we don't exactly have close relations with the Jade Palace."

"You are a Master are you not?" Yin asked.

"They don't tell every Master where the backdoor is." She said, "I doubt if anyone remembers where the old passes even are! No one's had reason to use them for centuries."

"Shen's wolves knew." Yin said, "How else could they have entered the Valley of Peace undetected?"

Mei Ling glared up at Yin, "I don't know. You'll just have to kill me."

Yin backhanded her across the mouth; "I can inflict tortures upon you that will cause such pain as to set your very soul aflame with agony!" She hissed, "You will beg me for mercy, for death!"

"I'm not accustomed to begging." Mei Ling said, spitting blood on the floor, "But if you do the smart thing and let me loose I promise not to kill you."

"Brave words, little girl." Yin sneered.

"Little girl?" Mei Ling asked, insulted, "By the looks of you I think we're about the same age."

Yin snorted, "I may not look it Mei Ling, but I am far, far older than you or anyone else you're likely to have met, but enough of this! Tell me what I want to know!"

Mei Ling glared at her defiantly, "Never."

"Very well." Yin said, turning away from her prisoner, "I think leaving you here to starve for a little longer might loosen your tongue." She began walking out of the tent, but before she left she said, "If you prove too obstinate I might be forced to search for another source of information. How long do you think it would take for Crane to break if I started roasting him over a fire?"

Mei Ling paled, "Crane… Crane is stronger than you think!"

Yin chuckled darkly, "I think he would be a lot weaker if he watched me cut you up. Just think how his heart would break as he listened to your screams… how he would beg me to stop… and tell me everything I want to know."

"Crane may be my friend, but killing or torturing me won't do you any good! He knows his duty!"

"Perhaps." Yin said, shaking her head, "But love is a very powerful emotion." And then she was gone.

"Love?" Mei Ling asked in confusion, "What was she talking about?"

* * *

The sky had begun to darken to a deep purple as the sun sank below the mountains, plunging the Dai Feng encampment into a premature night. In the gathering darkness Mantis, Viper, Po and Crane were following Monkey towards the place where they had agreed to meet up with Tigress and Liulang Zhe.

"So… do we actually have a plan?" Po asked as he tried to keep up with the rest of the Furious Five.

"We sneak into the camp, bust out Mei Ling and set fire to stuff to cause a distraction." Monkey said, "We have to cause as much chaos as possible, maybe we can delay their attack on the Valley."

"But saving Mei Ling is our first priority." Crane said, "If we fail, they might… kill her."

"We won't let that happen Crane." Viper said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we'll kick Dai Feng butt!" Mantis put in, "Heck we'll beat their whole army and they all run away crying. I mean we're the Furious Five, it's what we do."

"Awesome!" Po said enthusiastically, "Trust us Crane, the Dai Feng won't know what hit 'em… with such bodacious awesomeness how could we lose?"

Crane cracked a faint smile, "Thanks guys."

The group came up to the base of the ridge where Liulang Zhe and Tigress had made their camp; the two felines were waiting for them, "Took you long enough." Liulang Zhe said, "I don't like being so close to their camp for so long. It's too risky."

"Sorry, but Po isn't exactly the fastest guy in the world." Mantis said.

"Hey!" Po exclaimed, "I'm not that slow."

Tigress smiled faintly, "Of course not, Dragon Warrior. It must have been the snack stops."

Po blushed, "Hey, I only took one break this time!"

Liulang Zhe cleared his throat and said, "We do have pressing matters to attend to."

"Yeah, rescuing Mei Ling." Po said with a nod, his smile fading into a sombre expression, "What's the plan for getting in?"

"The only way to get past the plateaux without being spotted by the sentries would be to join in with one of the foraging parties and sneak in behind them." Liulang Zhe said, "The problem is there aren't any snakes, cranes or pandas in the army as far as we can tell so it would just be Tigress, Mantis and myself. We'll knock out two soldiers, steal their clothes and join in with their group. Once we're inside the camp Mantis will start looking for Mei Ling whilst Tigress and I deal with the sentries, then the rest of you can sneak in."

Tigress nodded, "Once we're all inside Crane, Viper and myself will wait for Mantis to return, he will then lead us to where Mei Ling is held and we'll free her. Meanwhile Monkey, Po and Liulang Zhe will get in position. Once we send the signal they will set fire to the tents, supply depot and the war-machines the Dai Feng are building. We'll escape in the chaos."

"Nice plan, but it's risky. A lot could go wrong." Mantis said.

"It's the only plan that will work." Tigress said, "We have to take the chance. The moon is waning and there are clouds gathering. With any luck the moon will be hidden and the darkness will help us."

"A word of warning." Liulang Zhe said, "Don't go anywhere near the command tent, and if you see of the assassins, hide. I'm not sure how exactly Jiao Han fits into all of this, but we don't want to get her attention. I do not wish to sound as if I am doubtful of your skills, but none of you are her equal in battle."

"How will we recognise Jiao Han if we see her?" Monkey asked.

"I…I'm not sure." Liulang Zhe said.

"What do you mean? You must know what she looks like!" Mantis said.

"It's not that simple." Liulang Zhe replied, "It has been a long time since I saw her last, and whilst this Yin person sounds much like her I cannot be certain that she is not just Jiao Han's student. Jiao Han herself may have changed her appearance; dyed her fur, changed her clothing and hairstyles, any number of things. All I can say for certain is that she's involved here. Yin's style is too similar, and she was last seen amongst the Dai Feng."

"You may have to face up to a fact that Yin _is_ Jiao Han." Tigress said, "If that is the case… can I count on you if it comes to a fight?"

Liulang Zhe nodded, "If… if Jiao Han has sided with the Dai Feng then I will fight her, but I want to speak worth her first. I want to make sure that I'm not jumping to any conclusions."

"Right… so… we sneak in, avoid Liulang Zhe's ex-girlfriend, save Mei Ling and run away before anyone's the wiser. I like that plan." Mantis said.

"She is not my ex-girlfriend." Liulang Zhe said mildly.

"Whatever. Let's go." Crane said impatiently.

"Liulang Zhe will return once we've taken care of the sentries, he will lead you to me." Tigress said as she gestured to Mantis and Liulang Zhe to follow her. The two felines and the insect began their careful approach to a small wooded area below the plateaux where they hoped to find a foraging party to ambush.

* * *

**A/N **_So that's this chapter done, I know it wasn't all that eventful, but I'm sure the next chapter will be better. To those who want to know what Mei Ling said to Yin; _Cào nǐ zǔzōng shíbā dài _apparently means 'Fuck your ancestors to the eighteenth generation', quite the foul curse in any culture, but especially so in China were family and reverence for your ancestors is very important. _

_I've almost finished the next chapter, but I might have to split the rescue chapter in two, but I promise a fight seen in either Chapter Seven or Eight._

_Read, Review and Enjoy!_


	8. Chapter 7 Prison Break

**A/N **_So, this is the chapter in which the gang try to rescue Mei Ling, who is, again, rather foul-mouthed in Mandarin. She's not at her best right now. In this chapter and the next you get a few reasons to hate Yin, even more than I hope you already do. _

_Unfortunately there isn't much violence/action in this chapter, but I promise there is in Chapter Eight, along with another quick run-in between Lian and Monkey and a fight between Liulang Zhe and Yin._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Prison Break_

It hadn't been difficult for them to spot a foraging party crashing through the small wood that lay below the plateaux, and it had been hilariously easy to lure two of the Dai Feng away from their group. Tigress and Liulang Zhe had knocked the two mountain cats unconscious and left them hidden in the undergrowth, Tigress was confident that neither soldier would wake up for several hours and that they'd have serious headaches when they did, but she made sure to bind and gag them anyway.

Now clad in the garb of their enemies, Tigress and Liulang Zhe had attached themselves to the rear of the foraging party as they headed back to the Dai Feng encampment, with Mantis hidden in the folds of Liulang Zhe's clothing. They made it into the camp without incident and hid themselves within the bustle of camp life.

Shielded from prying eyes by a row of tents, the three infiltrators held a short whispered conference, "Any ideas on where I should start looking?" Mantis asked.

"The middle of the camp seems a safe bet. From what I've heard, the War-Queen sounds like the kind of person who'd keep their prisoners close to hand for impromptu torture or execution." Liulang Zhe said, "She won't be in the command tent itself, and not too close to it either; vengeful escapees aren't exactly conducive to a tyrant's health and the top-tier generals and advisors would be bivouacked close to the command tent for ease of access and prestige anyway. Try starting the search in the section of smaller tents around the command staff quarters and work your way outwards from there."

"Got it." Mantis said, "We'll meet near the cooking tents in two hours."

"Be careful, Mantis." Tigress said, "If you get caught…"

"Don't sweat it Tigress. No one's gonna spot me. I'm way too stealthy." Mantis said with a grin.

"If you find Mei Ling, try to contact her but don't take any risks. If talking to her is too dangerous, then we'll just have to surprise her." Liulang Zhe said.

"All right, we're wasting time, time Mei Ling doesn't have. Good luck." Tigress said.

With that, the three split up, Mantis was heading deeper into the camp whilst Tigress and Liulang Zhe made their way to its edge, where they could deal with the sentries.

* * *

It was the first watch of the night, and Ganzong the Javan Rhino was huddled close to the campfire. The mountain air was cold, and he was used to the warmer climes further south, and sentry duty was always boring. No one even knew the Dai Feng were here, so why did he have to stay up half the night looking out for an attack that would never come?

Faintly, there came raucous laughter and cheers from a group of rhinos and boars from behind him. They were playing a game of dice, and it sounded like someone was losing pretty badly. Man he wished he didn't have sentry duty! He could be playing with them, and fleecing them out of their coin!

An hour later, and the rhino's eyes were drooping and he yawned. It was getting late and nothing had happened yet. He wouldn't be relieved for hours yet, though, and if he got caught napping on duty they'd flog him! He pulled his massive battleaxe from his back and did a few practise swings to amuse himself. One immense swing later and it was stuck deep in the stony ground. Ganzong cursed in his native tongue and tried to pull it out, when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned, thinking that it might be one of the captains coming to check on him for some gods-forsaken reason, but there was no one there. Confused, Ganzong turned back to his axe to try and free it when an orange fist suddenly appeared in his view. There was sudden white-hot pain and stars exploded behind his eyes and he fell heavily. He had time to wonder what the hell had just happened before darkness claimed him.

* * *

The coarse cloth tent flaps opened and ruddy torchlight flooded the darkened tent. Mei Ling hissed softly as the light dazzled her eyes momentarily, she looked up and saw that Yin had returned. Didn't the Dai Feng have anyone else they could send to interrogate her? The sight of the black-and-grey feline's face was starting to sicken her.

"You have tried our patience, Mei Ling." Yin said softly, "And the Jade Palace has not answered our messengers. Her majesty has decided that it is time that we loosened your tongue, and sent the Grand Master a message he cannot ignore." She turned her head and gestured to someone outside the tent, "Bring them in."

Some boars and crocodiles came in bearing cases and boxes; two struggled with an iron brazier, the sight of which made Mei Ling's blood run cold. They set the cases and boxes down and set the brazier up next to Mei Ling, filling it with coals. The Dai Feng infantrymen bowed low to Yin and left hurriedly. The assassin waited until they were gone and then smiled slowly, gesturing to the cases, "These are my instruments, Mei Ling. The instruments with which I will make art… and music." She walked over to one of the cases and opened it, revealing a plethora of different knives; some were large and weighty or thin and delicate. Many had serrated edges and hooks and barbs and spikes. Yin ran a claw over the sharp, shiny metal, "You're my canvas… Mei Ling… and together we will make something… beautiful."

Despite the fear growing deep within her, Mei Ling steeled herself and managed to look, defiant and unafraid, directly into those cold white eyes, "Do what you will to me. I shall reveal nothing. I am a Master of Kung Fu. I will _not_ break."

"We shall see Mei Ling." Yin said a deceptively gentle smile on her lips and a dark glint in her eyes, "Let this be a battle of our wills then. I shall bend myself towards breaking you, you shall bend yourself towards enduring the agonies I will inflict on you. Let us see who is the stronger."

Yin picked up a slim, sharp knife, plain and unadorned by the more gruesome extravagances of some of its fellows and approached the mountain cat, she ran the flat of the blade over her cheek slowly, smiling, baring her teeth, suddenly in one quick strike she sliced off some cloth from Mei Ling's wrinkled, dirty training clothes and tossed them on the cold brazier. Mei Ling didn't even flinch. Her jaw was set, her head was held high. Yin's smile grew wider. She enjoyed a challenge. She struck the inside of the brazier with the knife, it clanged harshly and a shower of sparks fell on the coals and the cloth. Yin did this twice more and blew into the coals. Soon there was a fire going and the coals were starting to glow red and white with the heat. The assassin plunged the knife into the hot coals and watched the metal turn red; once it was hot enough she turned around to face Mei Ling and advanced on her with slow, deliberate steps.

It took a while, but eventually Yin managed to tear a strangled cry of pain from Mei Ling. It wasn't long after that that Mei Ling's defiant will broke and she began to scream.

* * *

Mantis froze when he heard a faint, distant cry of pain rend the air. It didn't take a genius to guess who in the Dai Feng's camp would be screaming like… his eyes went wide. Like they were being tortured. A second faint scream came from somewhere ahead and to the right, and he ran in that direction, a silent blur to anyone who might have otherwise seen him.

Mantis followed the cries of agony; each time the wail sounded he felt anger grow inside him, and his heart break. They had to be Mei Ling's screams; they were torturing the girl that one of his closest, oldest friends loved. It took far, far longer than he would have liked, but he was soon outside the tent from whence the cries had come and he was mentally steeling himself for what he would see inside when suddenly the screams stopped. The silence was deafening and terrible in its implications. Mantis crept towards the tent flap and entered under it, careful to keep himself out of view from whoever was inside the tent. What he saw chilled his blood.

The black-and-grey feline that had shot down Crane after the raid on the village of _Anning_ was standing close to a brown-furred mountain cat, a female. Something, presumably ropes or chains, bound her hands behind her. Her fur was matted with fresh blood, and there were gashes and burns all over her, as well as a few other, less identifiable wounds. Despite the quiet sobs of pain that were coming from her, it was obvious from what little remained of her clothing that she had been a Kung Fu Master.

"Mei Ling." Mantis breathed.

"You are strong, to have lasted this long. But not strong enough. Tell me all that you know and there will be no more pain. Where are the mountain passes into the Valley of Peace? I know you have been in regular contact with Crane. He must have mentioned them; he must have fought a hundred bandits who used those passes to enter the Valley unseen." The black-and-grey furred feline said, when Mei Ling remained quiet she growled angrily, "Tell me!"

"_Nǐ tā mā de_" Mei Ling hissed weakly.

Yin struck her across the mouth with the back of her hand, "If you will not tell me, then you are of no use to me. I wonder how pretty you'll look without a nose?"

"Never…betray… them…" Mei Ling said, "Crane…. kill…you."

"Poor little girl." Yin crooned, "Still so much faith in one little bird." Yin smiled cruelly, "Why so much trust with him? A man you have not seen for decades? I hear he even has a female. A snake of all things."

Mei Ling met Yin's eyes, and even at this distance Mantis took a step back at the full, vehement hatred in her eyes, "Liar."

Yin chuckled, "Oh? Jealous are we? No… it seems your little birdie prefers reptiles. Maybe if I cut off all your fur and a few limbs he might take a fancy to you." Yin pulled away from the mountain cat and said, "You've lost a lot of blood… I can't have you die on me… Not yet. The War-Queen still wants you alive. I shall heal you, and you will be grateful. I will return later, if you do not reveal the location of the passes to me then I will remove a body part to be sent to the Jade Palace along with our next message. I will continue to do this until either they surrender or you die." She looked thoughtful, "I wonder if Crane will even care that I'm carving you up?" Yin then held out her hands, palms wide and a soft glow suffused them, a nimbus of light surrounded Mei Ling as well for a moment and then the wounds were gone, as if they had never been, except for the blood that was still staining her fur. The assassin turned around and stalked out of the tent.

Mantis waited for a few minutes, to make sure she was gone and then dashed towards Mei Ling, "Mei Ling!" He hissed, "I'm Mantis, of the Furious Five. We've come to rescue you."

Mei Ling's head lifted and she stared at the insect with wide eyes, "What!? The Furious Five? Here?" She shook her head vehemently, "It is too dangerous! You'll all be killed!"

"We're not leaving a fellow Master in trouble." Mantis said, "We've got a plan."

"A plan? It better be a good one! Do you know what you're facing here?" She then took a deep breath, and then sighed, her eyes softening; hope, worry and apprehension filled them, "Is… is Crane here?"

Mantis nodded, "Yeah. He's been worried sick, I've not seen him this riled up since… well… ever." He looked around at the prison tent, "Buy as much time as you can… I have to go now, but I'll be back with the others, we'll free you then."

"But what about Yin? And the guards? What about the army!?"

Mantis grinned, "It'll be like the Battle of Weeping River all over again. Don't worry about us; this is what we do."

Mei Ling sighed and nodded, "Okay, if you're going to do this, then do it. Just hurry… and… and tell Crane… tell him I missed him."

Mantis smiled and nodded solemnly, "I will. For what it's worth, he missed you too."

The two were silent for a short time, and then Mantis left the tent, though he allowed himself one last worried look towards the mountain cat… what would happen if Yin returned before they reached her? And… what would Crane do when he found Mei Ling in such a state?

* * *

Tigress, Liulang Zhe and Mantis met up at the allotted time near the cooking tents, the clatter of pots and pans and the babble of gossiping cooks and soldiers masking their conversation from anyone trying to eavesdrop.

"She was in a bad way, Tigress, real bad; burns and cuts and maybe a few broken bones. They tortured her, trying to find the mountain passes into the Valley." Mantis said, "But she's not given them anything, not yet anyway."

"Can she travel?" Tigress asked in concern. If they couldn't move her…

"Yin did something with her _chi_… I've never seen anything like it. Not even Master Oogway could do what she did. She healed her, completely. She might have left the pain or the exhaustion, but Mei Ling didn't show any sign of it… but then I doubt she would have anyway."

"You seem to know more about _chi_ than most, do you know what she did?" Tigress asked, turning to the mountain cat besides her.

"This Yin was taught very old secrets it seems… knowledge of _chi_ known only to a certain few. Though the Jiao Han I knew wasn't much of a healer… but she might have picked it up somewhere, or else she might not have told me about her knowledge of _chi_ healing." He said with a frown, "This Yin… very few people have the _chi _reserves to pull that off… it is seeming more and more likely that she really is Jiao Han."

"Who is she, Liulang Zhe? If you know something about our enemies that you aren't telling us…" Tigress began

"It is… personal." He said, "I… I want to be sure before I say anything."

"If you know something that can give us an edge against her I want to know." Tigress said.

"I'll tell you once we rescue Mei Ling." Liulang Zhe said, "This is neither the time nor the place for such a conversation."

Tigress studied his face for a moment and then nodded, "Very well. We go on with the plan. Mantis, you go get the others; tell them to hurry. Liulang Zhe, make your way towards the supply depot and be ready to fire it as soon as you see my signal."

"Which will be what, exactly?"

"If things go wrong, a general alarm across the camp." Tigress said, "But if things go according to plan then it will be Crane diving twice in the sky."

"What if he's spotted?" The mountain cat asked, "He'll be shot down."

"We'll steal some clothing on the way there." She said, "Just watch out for him."

Liulang Zhe nodded, "Very well, I'll use a lantern and some oil, hopefully it'll look like an accident."

She nodded, "Then let's go. Mei Ling doesn't have much time."

* * *

With the sentries disabled, Po, Viper, Monkey and Crane had managed to infiltrate the camp undetected, and led by Mantis they had met up with Tigress and Liulang Zhe, and led by the insect the small band of warriors began their swift, silent journey towards Juan Tian Meng's camp and the prison tent wherein Mei Ling was held. With night falling, the hubbub and ordered chaos of the Dai Feng's Elite Vanguard had ended and the only people still awake were a few soldiers hurrying back to their tents, or on guard duty or performing some errand or task before turning in. But still, the fact that the small group stuck out like a sore thumb in a place were most of their species went un-represented was not lost on them, and it only took one alert guard or bad luck to reveal their presence. Therefore they were moving as quickly and silently as possible, and thankfully they had reached the inner edge of the outer encampment without raising an alarm, managing to steal a Dai Feng uniform for Crane on the way there from an unattended pile of clothing left outside a tent; possibly the abode of a soldier skilled enough in needlework for him to be dumped with the repairs for damaged uniforms by his comrades, or his superiors. Now the hardest part of their approach lay before them; the open, bare ground of the killing field and the wooden palisade and earthworks that ringed the inner camp, protecting the War Queen and her command staff.

There, at the edge of the barren flat, Tigress, Crane and Liulang Zhe were using all of their cunning, logic and intelligence to plot a route into the inner camp that would minimise the chance that they would be detected. The wooden gate was on the far side of the camp from them, so the guards protecting it weren't a problem, but there were still a few sentries keeping careful watch from atop the roughly sawn wooden wall, and these were the most elite fighters of the Dai Feng's most elite fighting force. Juan Tian Meng's personal guard. Each of the boars, rhinos, wolves and gorillas were highly trained and highly skilled, and not a single one of them seemed to be any less than fully alert and fully poised to kill anyone they saw daring to approach the War-Queen's camp.

A tense minute passed and then Tigress growled softly in frustration, "We can't just sneak past them. We've got no choice… we have to take out the sentries." She looked to Mantis and Crane, "I think you two will have the best chance of taking them out undetected. Be quick, be silent."

Mantis and Crane both nodded. There was an unsettling coldness in the avian's eyes, a hard determination, an iron will that she had never seen before. It sent a shiver of fear down her spine just to see it, though she would never admit to such a thing. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Crane would play his part with all the grace and stealth he could muster; for Mei Ling.

His bright white feathers obscured by the rough, dark cloth he wore, Crane launched himself skywards with a near-silent whisper of feathers, and he was quickly lost to even Tigress' eyes in the darkened, moonless sky. Mantis had vanished with his usual speed and quiet, and the rest of the Five just managed to spot a brief flicker of movement out on the barren ground before them that might have been Mantis before even that vanished.

Liulang Zhe narrowed his eyes and nodded to himself as a one of the patrolling sentries suddenly vanished from sight. He had a grim smile on his face, "That's my cue to leave, I suppose." He turned to go, but then hesitated, "Good luck… all of you… I know you are all highly trained kung fu warriors, legends in your own right, but I wish you fortune in your attempt to rescue Mei Ling all the same."

Po grinned, a blush on his cheeks from being included in the 'legends' category alongside his heroes, "Thanks buddy, you too!"

Liulang Zhe smiled slightly and nodded to the panda, "Thank you, Dragon Warrior."

And then the mountain cat was gone, readying himself for his part in the mission. A few minutes later and Viper said, "That's the last sentry on our side."

Tigress scanned the wall for a moment and nodded. It was indeed empty. Crane and Mantis had done their work well. She nodded, a slow smile spreading her lips, revealing her razor sharp teeth, "Then let's not waste time! Go!"

Viper shot forward with all the agility and speed she was famed for, ahead of her bounded Tigress on all fours, her powerful muscles rippling under her fur as she hurled herself forwards, paws barely touching the earth. Monkey was not far behind them, using his hands as well as his feet to propel himself forward. The three warriors scaled the wall easily, with Tigress clawing her way up and Viper clinging to the dextrous simian as he deftly clambered up the wall. The three crouched down and turned, and Tigress growled to herself when she saw that Po was still a fair distance from the wall, huffing and puffing but with a grimly determined look in his eyes.

"Come on panda." She hissed, though not loudly, so as to not alert the guards.

Po managed to reach the wall without being spotted, and started trying to climb it, and, with some help from his companions already on the parapet, he was dragged up. He fell on his back, panting, "Man…I need to…work out more…"

Tigress sighed, "I knew I should have sent you with Liulang Zhe."

"You guys need all the power you can get if things go wrong." Po said, "And I'm a pretty heavy hitter you know."

Tigress seemed to be about to retort with something, but then she suppressed the urge and sighed again, "Come on, it's too open here."

The four masters descended the other side of the wall without getting spotted and hid in the darkened shadows of the tightly clustered tents. Mantis and Crane soon met them, the avian seemed impatient and much unlike his usual quiet, calm self, "Which way Mantis?" He asked as soon as he spotted the others.

"It's not far, it's halfway from here to the command tent." The insect told him, "Just follow me, and we'll get Mei Ling free in no time."

Crane nodded curtly and glanced to Tigress, who nodded again, "Lead the way, Mantis."

Light-footed and silent, the rest of the Furious Five followed Mantis, gliding through the sleeping camp like shadows. Po, surprisingly, managed to keep up with them without his usual clumsiness, so that even he, whilst not quite so silent as his heroes, was able to pass through the sleeping horde undetected.

Tigress smiled to herself as she looked back to check on Po, she saw the determination and will shining in his eyes. The indomitable will that had defeated Shen and Tai Lung, had shamed the Five and Shifu, and had earned him his place as the Dragon Warrior, as the protector and saviour of all China. It was this intensity, this desperate determination not to reveal them and to help save Mei Ling that had allowed him to move with such uncharacteristic stealth, just as his desire and determination to devour Monkey's coveted almond cookies had once allowed him to perform feats of Kung Fu otherwise impossible for the panda, and so allow him to steal his treats and show Shifu the way in which he could be trained. A swell of pride in the panda welled up in Tigress' chest, but she fought the emotion down. This mission was too important to allow herself to be distracted, even by Po.

"There." Mantis said suddenly, "That's where they're holding Mei Ling." The insect was pointing one of his… thingies… towards an unremarkable tent, indistinguishable from any of the others, except for the two oxen standing guard in front of its entrance.

Automatically, Tigress place a restraining hand on Crane's shoulder as he tensed, "Charge in there and at best we rouse the whole camp, and at worst they kill her." Tigress told him firmly, "We can't be rash in this, Crane."

"I know that." The avian said irritably, "_I'm _usually the calm one."

Tigress smiled slightly, "Our dear voice of reason, brother." This caused Crane's eyes to widen, and he turned to face her. Tigress had _never_ called him, or anyone else, brother, she hadn't even called Viper her 'sister' and she was easily the closest of the Five to Tigress, which until recently hadn't been much better than the rest of them, "Which is why I'm reminding you of it now, so you don't charge in there with righteous and justified fury." Tigress continued, ignoring everyone's shocked looks.

Crane nodded, "For the record, I wasn't going to just charge them."

"Of course not." Tigress deadpanned, "Let's rescue Mei Ling."

Crane's expression turned grim and he nodded again, he turned back to the oblivious oxen guards with a calculating look, "Too bad we don't have one of those tiny barrels like back in Gongmen City." He noted, "I guess we do this the old fashioned way. Mantis?"

The insect smirked, "The old ways are usually the best."

The two masters were silent and precise. The two guards barely knew what had happened before a green blur shot towards them and struck the first ox in the temple, the powerful creature fell silently, crumpling insensate to the ground. His companion's eyes widened with shock and he fumbled for the _dao _sabre belted to his waist, but then a black-and-white feathered wing struck him in the face with crushing force and he fell with a grunt of pain, unconscious before he hit the ground.

The entire fight, if it can be called that, had lasted barely ten seconds.

Crane and the others were inside the tent instantly, and the avian rushed towards the bound figure of Mei Ling at the centre of the tent with a hushed cry of, "Mei Ling!"

The mountain cat looked up, at the voice, her face lighting up with joy, "Crane! Is it really you?"

The avian nodded, kneeling down to embrace her, "Yes… oh thank the gods you're okay…" His eyes widened, a look of horror and anger on his face as he saw the dried blood matting much of her fur, "Oh Mei Ling…"

"Hey! I'm fine, Crane. I'm tougher than I look." She told him reassuringly.

"Y-yeah… I know… but… oh gods Mei Ling… I was so worried about you… what did they do to you?" Crane asked.

The mountain cat smirked weakly, "Nothing I couldn't handle, and nothing quite so bad as what I'll do to that Yin creature when I see her next!" Her smile widened, and the mischievous twinkle he remembered so well returned to her eyes, "Crane, I'd hug you back but my hands are kind of tied up at the moment."

Crane broke away from her with an embarrassed, guilty expression, only just realising that he'd been hugging her all this time without letting go, "Oh yeah! Of course!" He hurriedly began untying the thick ropes that bound her wrists, his expression darkening and a very un-Crane-like snarl tearing from his throat when he saw that it was encrusted with dry blood from her futile attempts to free herself.

"Crane…" Mei Ling said gently, as soon as her arms were freed, she rubbed her wrists and then enveloped the bird in a warm hug, "I'm fine… okay? Now, will you introduce me to your friends?"

At Crane's flustered look, Tigress hid a smile and bowed towards the mountain cat, who had released Crane and stood shakily to her feet, "Master Mei Ling. It is an honour to meet you. Crane speaks highly of you, and it is no small feat to be named Master of the Lee Da Academy, my companions are Masters Viper, Monkey and Mantis… and the panda is the Dragon Warrior."

Po grinned and bowed to Mei Ling, "My name's Po… it's really great to finally meet you, after all the awesome stories Crane's told us about you!"

Crane, despite the situation, turned crimson and coughed in embarrassment, luckily for him he was behind Mei Ling so she didn't notice, "The honour is mine, Master Tigress, Master Po. Your exploits, and those of the Furious Five, are sung the length and breadth of China." She then glanced around the tent, "I hope you guys have an escape plan. We're kind of stuck in the middle of an army here."

"We always have a plan." Mantis said with a grin, "Usually it involves a lot of heroics and fighting."

"It is simple." Tigress said, "We will escape the way we came as far as possible, and then an ally of ours will set fire to the supply depot, providing us with a distraction for your escape and striking a blow against the enemy."

Mei Ling grinned fiercely, "I like the sound of that."

"Well, we can't stand her talking about it." Crane said, "We can all do formal introductions later, and catch up. First we've got to get back to the Valley."

"You're right, of course." Mei Ling said, "We've got a long way to go yet."

With Mei Ling freed, Po and the Five prepared to implement the second stage of their rescue plan, quickly and silently leaving the tent and heading back towards the section of wall they'd scaled minutes earlier. With luck they might even leave the encampment completely undetected…

* * *

Yin was walking, silent and unobserved, naturally, through the outer encampment in the direction of the quartermaster's tent and the main supply depot in the camp. She was feeling relaxed, and if she hadn't long ago gained control over such childish impulses, she would have been purring. Torturing Mei Ling had been cathartic; it had allowed her to release a great deal of her pent-up aggression and frustration… a much-needed release. But still, it would not be long now until she would have free-reign to do as she pleased… and she would no longer have to put up with the War-Queen. Juan Tian Meng's usefulness was coming to an end. Soon, very soon, she would be ready to implement her plan, ready to finally come out of the shadows, to show all of China, all the world, her power… and make these disgusting barbarians masquerading as a civilised people bow before her feet and grovel in the dirt and dust like the worms they were!

Yin had come to the quartermaster for two reasons, firstly the journey would give Mei Ling time to stew, to reflect upon her hopeless situation and the agonies she had inflicted… and how much worse things would get if she continued to resist. The slow agony of waiting for Yin's return, which could be at any time, would bring its own anxieties and terrors, and then, when the long wait and tension was finally getting to her, when the wild flicker of hope that Yin might not return to re-ignite the flames of agony had reached its peak, it would be dashed and leave naught but fear and despair in its wake.

The second reason was far less pleasurable and much more mundane. Her supplies of certain herbs and substance she used for her special poisons was running low, and neither she nor her apprentices had time to waste collecting more. So she would see if the quartermaster had some in stock or, if not, see to it that the next foraging party would obtain more, even if it meant raiding one of the Valley's villages again. The fact that she would be most likely interrupting the quartermaster's sleep was just a perk. She had to reinforce her status after all. She had to show these worthless peasants that their own lives and concerns and comforts meant nothing to her. It might be petty, and indeed she really was above such snide and crude cruelties, but it didn't make it any less amusing.

Besides… one must have one's small vices…

Yin froze in her tracks, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened, whether in surprise or in fear wasn't certain. She felt a presence… a faint echo in the _chi _of the encampment…. It was a presence she hadn't felt since… since…

"He's here." She whispered to herself, "He's finally found me…"

"Hello, Yin." Said a soft, but cold voice from behind her. A voice slightly different from what she remembered, but the presence behind it, the tone, and the oh-so-familiar feel of his _chi_ left her in no doubt as to who had spoken.

She turned around, smiling, "It has been a long time."

"So… it really is you… Jiao Han." The male mountain cat said, his eyes narrowing, those glittering blue-grey eyes she remembered so well, eyes that had once seemed able to pierce her very soul… how she hated it

"Jiao Han… is dead. I am Yin." She said coldly, "De Liang… or is it Liulang Zhe now?"

"A fitting name I thought… 'Wanderer', for is that not what I am, now? A man without land or home, an itinerant traveller going from place to place?" He said, "I had hoped that the rumours and whispers were false… that you had not joined with this… rabble. You are better than this. Why have you joined the Dai Feng?"

"Because I had to." She told him, "Because this is the only way for me to do what is right… to restore what was lost."

"This again?" He asked her with irritation, "What's done is done, and can never be undone. I thought that after all these long years you would understand that."

"We were wronged!" She spat, "These… these… filthy, degenerate barbarians must be made to pay! I demand justice!"

A strange, almost infinite sadness entered Liulang Zhe eyes, "Do you really believe that? I thought… I thought you had moved on, as the rest of us did."

"_Move on_!?" She asked incredulously, "How could I? How could anyone? After what they did… after they killed our father, destroyed…"

"That was a long time ago." Liulang Zhe snapped, "Things are different now. These people… they have so much potential. Surely you see it?"

"You are blinded by your idealism, your optimism! You always have been! Seeing the best in everyone, everything, even when there is nothing there to see! I have seen what these people do, to others and to their own. You are blind, but I see clearly! China is a blight upon the world! I will expunge this land of the empire's taint and I will restore what we have lost; we will return to our glory and once we do… once China has fallen… we will go forth and purge the rest of the world as well!"

A look of utter shock and horror clouded the mountain cat's face, "You… you do not mean that."

"Every word." She said, "Make no mistake, _Brother_," She growled the word, "The Dai Feng are mine. No matter what they believe, or Juan Tian Meng thinks, the Dai Feng are my creatures… and with them I will forge an empire… a new empire. I will bring about an age of peace and stability, not just in China but in all the world… and we will be made great again and the wrongs done to us will be made right."

"You… you are mad, sister." Liulang Zhe said, "What happened to you? What drove you to this… this insanity?"

"Nothing!" She spat, "You blind fool! This is me! This is the true me! I have been plotting and planning this from the very beginning! Every day, every year since the destruction of our home I have been plotting my vengeance and our exaltation! The pathetic weakness I had to show when you and the others fell into the same corruption as these barbarians… it was an act!"

Liulang Zhe looked totally and completely shocked, but there was a growing anger and disgust in his eyes, "If… if that is true… then you know I must stop you."

"You can try." She said dangerously, "I will not show mercy on you, brother. My cause is just, greater than any blood-tie!"

"So be it, sister." He said solemnly, "If this is the path you have chosen so unwisely… then I will stop you before you tread too far, too deep. Perhaps you can see the error of your ways and be redeemed… but if you cannot then I will do everything in my power to stop you… and destroy you if I must."

Yin smiled slowly, "You have always been so… pompous… so arrogant and over-confident. You stand at the heart of my power! In the midst of _my_ army and dare to threaten me? Are you that much of a fool?"

"No." He said levelly, as out of the corner of his eye he saw a bird in Dai Feng livery swooping and diving in the air, "I am, however, a distraction."

She frowned, then her eyes widened, "What? What do you mean?"

"Exactly this, sister dearest." He said, as he snapped his arm forward, his eyes glowing brightly for an instant… as a bolt of _chi _energy shot forth from his palm, the shimmering green-gold spear of light shot past Yin as she twisted out of the way… and struck the large tent within which the Dai Feng's stores were kept. He must have doused the canvas in lantern oil, for the entire tent went up in flames with a loud roar and a scorching blast of heat that Yin could feel, even at this distance.

As she watched with mounting shock and anger, the fire spread from the storage tent to a nearby row of smaller tents, and then quickly the conflagration spread further as the flames licked and lapped against the flammable, dry canvas and cloth of the tents. Shouts and cries of shock, pain and fear rose up from all around and somewhere a gong began to sound and men began shouting, running and cursing.

"What have you done!?" She screeched at him.

"Phase two." He said glibly, "By the way, you might want to check on your prisoner." With that he ran off, in the direction of the camp's near-edge.

With a terrible scream of rage, Yin ran after him, "_De Liang_!"

* * *

**A/N** _ So, I'm sure it comes to no surprise to anyone that Yin really is Jiao Han, which means Beautiful Flower if I've not already said. '_De_' means virtue and '_Liang_' means bright or brilliant, so _De Liang_ means Brilliant/Bright Virtue. _

_The curse Mei Ling spat at Yin, _'Nǐ tā mā de', _means fuck you_ _in Chinese, so apologies to the anti-profanity Chinese speakers._ _I'll be throwing a few more Chinese words at you in the next chapter too, but I'll translate them as well. _

_I've written myself into a corner in Chapter Eight and I used a Deus ex Machina to get out of it, which I don't like, so I might have to rewrite part of the chapter. What do you guys think of a really big, flashy one-shot _chi _display from Liulang Zhe to get out of a tricky situation? It's something that sort of writes itself, but it's one of those things that I, as a writer, am wary of actually keeping in._

_Anyway, Read, Enjoy and Review if you can!_


	9. Chapter 8 The Ultimate Betrayal

**A/N **_This is the second part of the escape from the Dai Feng camp, and we discover the full extent of Yin's atrocities. Unfortunately, the chapter title is well deserved._

_I want to thank my reviewers, especially 'Sweetluckygirl', I'm glad you like the story, and I totally agree about needing more reviews! (Hint, not so subtle, hint)_

_I know I posted this chapter really quickly after the last one, but I usually post chapters once I've finished the chapter that comes after it, and that one just flowed out of my pen...erm... keyboard. But I don't think anyone's ever complained about getting an update **too** quickly._

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine! Nope! Nothing Kung Fu Panda related belongs to me. All I claim is the OCs, so there!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_The Ultimate Betrayal_

Mei Ling snarled fiercely, caving in the chest of a _jian_-wielding crocodile with a vicious palm-strike, sending his broken body hurtling backwards to bowl over one of his comrades, without pause she whirled around and executed an elegant, sweeping Crane Style deflection strike, knocking aside the _dao _of a boar and smashing her other fist into his stomach with a powerful Tiger Style punch.

By her side, Crane was protecting her flank from all comers, his movements flowing and graceful as his powerful wings deflected and blocked any attack by their enemies, turning their own strength against them so that he could stagger them and throw them out of position, leaving them open for the bone-crushing power of his wing-strikes.

Out of the corner of her eye Mei Ling saw Master Tigress smash through a knot of Dai Feng swordsmen who were trying to block their path, her fellow feline master scattered them like leaves before a storm; the very image of ferocious power and iron determination.

"We're almost there!" Viper shouted from somewhere ahead, "There aren't many of them up ahead, we've caught them by surprise!"

"I hope Liulang Zhe is okay." Po said worriedly, even as he blocked a blow from a wolf wielding a pair of knives, and sending a powerful, brutal punch to the unfortunate canine's face, knocking out several teeth and sending the wolf flying into a nearby tent.

"He'll be fine." Mantis said as, almost faster than the eye could see, he sprang from black-clothed enemy to enemy, smashing weapons, breaking bones and generally wreaking a surprising amount of havoc for such a small insect.

Suddenly there was a piercing shriek from up above and a bolt of grey and white fell from the sky towards Mei Ling, but with almost preternatural agility the mountain cat jumped out of the way, barely dodging sharp talons and a wickedly curved beak. There, in front of her, stood the foreign desert falcon, Hetshepsu, his eyes burning with anger, "And where do you think you're going, pretty kitty?"

"I was hoping to get another shot at you." Mei Ling said, "How's the wing?"

"Better. No thanks to you." Hetshepsu spat, "I will make you pay for daring to attack a Son of Horus." The falcon rushed her with another savage screech, sharp talons rending, powerful wings lashing out.

But Mei Ling was the Master of the Lee Da Academy, the most prestigious and most demanding and elite school of Kung Fu in all China but for the Jade Palace itself, and a master of numerous forms of Kung Fu, whereas the foreign bird was most obviously not. She dodged, blocked or evaded his blows and then returned the favour with a few vicious attacks of her own; a roundhouse kick to the face, followed by a Tiger Punch to the gut and a sweeping kick to his knees.

Hetshepsu blocked the roundhouse kick, twisting his body to absorb the blow of the Tiger Punch, and managed to just dodge back from the sweep-kick, his eyes burning fiercely, "I will send you to Duat! May Ammit feast on your soul, for your crimes against me will surely weigh your heart against Ma'at's feather!"

"Um… what? Are you crazy as well as stupid?" Mei Ling asked, a confused look on her face.

This tore another screech of anger from the falcon, "Chinese barbarian! You dare disrespect the gods!" He threw himself towards her again, raking his talons across her arm when she raised it to blow, tearing a gasp of pain from her, but then she rallied and performed a perfect snap-kick to the bird's chest. The bird squawked in pain and fell back, an ugly look of utter hated on his face, "Enough!" He spat, ripping an oddly shaped sword from his belt; it was straight near the hilt, but soon curved outward into a sickle-shape. Hetshepsu threw himself forward yet again, sword angled for a wide cutting blow.

Suddenly Crane was in front of him and, in typically elegant fashion, he used his wings to deflect the khopesh, and then delivering a bone-shatteringly strong punch to Hetshepsu's face. The Dai Feng general crumpled to the floor, his sword falling from lifeless fingers.

"Hey! I had him!" Mei Ling exclaimed, an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry Mei." Crane said, though he didn't seem all that apologetic, "But we don't have time for this idiot's vendetta. We've got to get out of here before the Dai Feng realise that you've escaped."

"Hmph… I hate it when you go all logical on me." The mountain cat said sourly.

"You just hate being told you've got something wrong." Crane replied with a slight smirk.

Mei Ling shook her head with a short growl, "You'll pay for that later."

The small group continued to fight their way to the edge of the camp. Luckily the confusion and the shouts of 'Fire!' from the other side of the camp seemed to distract most of the soldiers, and the ones they encountered were mostly half-dressed and still tired and disorientated from being suddenly awoken by all the noise and chaos. Po used a powerful double-palm-strike to knock out a boar who was coming out of a tent ahead, whilst Tigress loped ahead with a snarl and executed a perfect roundhouse kick to the abdomen of a _dadao-_wieldingwolf, the blow tossing him aside and sending his weapon flying. The tents were growing fewer this far from the camp's centre and up ahead they could see the twinkling lights of the sentries' fires.

"Almost there!" Monkey muttered to himself, barely slowing to knock out yet another swordsman with his powerful fists. A throwing star narrowly missed Monkey's head, passing directly in front of his nose. The simian skidded to a stop and managed to deflect a second with his _gun_ staff, he looked about for the source of the projectiles and groaned, "Not you again!"

"Miss me, handsome?" Lian asked with a smirk, "I missed you. I've been wanting a rematch since _Anning_, after all, Mistress cut our little dance short."

"Monkey!" Po shouted, coming to a halt to look back toward the primate, behind Po the rest of the escaping Masters stopped.

"Po what are you-" Tigress began, but she cut herself off, "Isn't that-"

"One of Yin's lackeys." Mei Ling spat, "Lian, her apprentice."

"Oh! My name precedes me I see!" Lian giggled and executed a flawless bow, "An honour to be known by the famous Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and…um… the cat."

"The Master of Lee Da." Mei Ling spat, "As you well know."

Lian giggled again, a smile on her face, "Oh yes! Yin's little plaything… You're looking well… from the sounds of your screaming and begging I was sure you'd be too injured to even lift your head, never mind walk."

"I got better." Mei Ling growled, unsheathing her claws, "It's seven against one, Lian, and Yin still hasn't taught you everything she knows… you can't win this."

"Oooh…" Lian pouted, "You don't want to play? Too bad… I was looking forward to dancing with that one again." She pointed one finger towards Monkey, who took a step back and gulped, "After all," She continued, "I really love that fur, and I do need a new coat… the mountain air here is freezing."

"Man… you are one creepy lady." Po said.

"That's a matter of perspective, isn't it? Our methods might be… dubious in some cases, but our goal is to bring order and stability to China; a lasting dynasty that will never fade and never falter. Under the Dai Feng China will never need fear another invasion, it will never again be divided by squabbling lords and petty, corrupt ministers. China will be made eternal."

"Lie to us all you wish, we will never allow the Dai Feng to rule in China. The Emperor is strong, a just and generous leader; he still possesses the Mandate of Heaven, and I see no evidence that Juan Tian Meng can claim it." Tigress said, "Even if the Dai Feng march on China, you will find that the Emperor and the Imperial Army will not be so easily defeated… they serve the will of Heaven."

Lian laughed, clapping her hands, "It'll be fun finding out which of us is right!" She then frowned and sighed, "But until then… A little something to remember me by…. Catch, handsome!" With a sultry look she threw a throwing knife with unerring precision right at Monkey, who tried to raise his staff to deflect… and was tossed aside by Po, who had knocked him away.

"Watch out Monk-ow!" Po fell heavily to the ground, clutching at the throwing knife embedded in his shoulder.

"Po!" Tigress cried, running over to him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Po said through gritted teeth as he pulled the knife out and threw it away, "It was only a flesh wound."

"Oh darn." Lian said, pouting, "And that was my favourite throwing knife too…" The sounds of running feet and shouting that had up until now been distant drew closer, "Sounds like you guys are running out of time." She shook her head, "I never thought I'd see you all running for your lives like craven cowards. I could get used to the sight… bye-bye, handsome." She blew a kiss towards Monkey and then ran in the direction the shouting was coming from.

Tigress cursed and hauled Po to his feet, "We've got to move!"

The seven Masters fled from their pursuers, soon coming to the end of the Dai Feng camp, as soon as they burst out into the open the shouts behind them intensified and quite a few seemed to contain the words "There!", "The prisoner!" and "Get them!". Not waiting around to get caught, Tigress led the rest of them down off the plateaux and into the cover of the forest, barely stopping to give themselves a chance to rest and to bind the gashes Mei Ling had received from Hetshepsu and the wound in Po's shoulder, they continued on through the cover of the trees and away from the Dai Feng.

But as they were running, Po managed to catch his breathe long enough to ask, "But what about Liulang Zhe?"

"He's resourceful, and less easy to spot alone than a group of us. Hopefully he made it out." Tigress said tersely, "He knows how to get back to the Jade Palace."

* * *

"De Liang!" Yin snarled, throwing another knife towards the fleeing mountain cat, which narrowly missed hitting him, "You dare do this to me? Stand and fight, or have the years turned you coward?"

"I never was one to stand around and let my enemies kill me, sister." Liulang Zhe said glibly, "Besides, if we fought we might do even more damage to your precious army."

Yin growled, "Isn't that what you want?"

"Perhaps… but there's every chance you might beat me, or your soldiers might overwhelm me, or your apprentices might appear and stab me in the back." Her brother replied, "So I'm playing this smart. My part in the plan is done."

"Oh? So you have a plan other than setting one of our store-tents on fire and running away?" Yin asked mockingly.

"Of course, dear sister, I did tell you that I'm just the distraction."

"Distraction? From what? What could you possibly hope to-" Yin's eyes widened and she came to a halt, "Mei Ling."

Liulang Zhe stopped and turned around with a grin, "Took you long enough. Your prisoner must be long gone by now, Jiao Han. You'll never find the passes into the Valley. You'll just have to come over the Thread of Hope… and we both know the Dai Feng can't make that crossing without heavy losses, or without us destroying the bridge."

Yin snarled, a low growl building at the back of her throat, "You underestimate the Dai Feng. You underestimate _me_."

The mountain cat shook his head, a sad smile on his lips, "No… I don't."

"I think you do. You have no idea what I'm really capable of… do you remember the village of _Jing __Quán_?" She asked.

His eyes narrowed, "Of course I do. It was my home… a group of bandits burned it to the ground when I was gone on business from Mother…" His breath caught in his throat and suddenly horrified realisation dawned on his face, "No…" He whispered, "No!" He repeated, this time in a moan of horror, "You couldn't have!"

She smiled slowly, bowing low, "_Wūrǎn Zhě de_ _Jing __Quán_ at your service."

"It was you! You… _you_ destroyed the village? You slaughtered all those innocent… you… you killed them!? You killed my wife! My children!" Liulang Zhe asked, horror and rage and grief mixed in equal measure in his voice, "My own sister…"

"She couldn't be allowed to live." His sister said softly, an almost sad note in her voice, "She was… too powerful… too knowledgeable in the old ways. Her mastery of _chi_ was the greatest in all of China, and I knew that if my plans were to succeed she would have to be… removed." She sighed, "The children were dangerous in and of themselves. A union between the both of you…. her knowledge of _chi_ bestowed on them." Yin shook her head, "I only regret that you were away when I attacked. It would have been harder to kill all four of you at once, but it would have ensured that you no longer posed a danger." She smiled, her eyes cold, "I shall have to rectify that oversight."

Liulang Zhe threw himself at her with a feral snarl, claws unsheathed, but Yin was expecting this and dodged easily, Liulang Zhe didn't pause and turned, striking out at her with his claws, but she deflected his hand at the wrist and threw a lightning-quick punch to his jaw, it snapped his head back and he stumbled, falling to the floor. Yin stayed where she was, a vaguely amused expression on her face, "You have forgotten our old lessons, haven't you? You should never allow emotions to dictate what you do in combat. Jiàoshī de Lùjìngwould be so disappointed to see his star pupil fall for such an obvious taunt."

"So, it was a lie then? A ruse to make me angry?" Liulang Zhe asked, rising to his feet.

"Oh no, not at all." Yin said lightly, "I don't lie if I can help it. The truth is usually far more painful. I did destroy _Jing __Quán_, I burned it to the ground, I killed every single man, woman and child there and crushed their ashes into the ground, I sowed it with salt so nothing would ever grow, and I personally slew your family." Yin shook her head, a contemptuous look on her face, "You should have listened to her, De Liang, 'Sister? What is going on? Why is there smoke coming from the village?'" Yin said mockingly before spitting on the ground, "And the look on her face when I slid that dagger between her ribs… oh…. The shock, the betrayal, the sudden understanding as the light faded from her eyes… delicious."

"You… you are a monster." He said, "For all these years… I thought… I thought you had changed. I thought you had given up your mad dreams… but now I see that you've become twisted, hateful. Father would be ashamed to see how far his own blood has fallen."

"Father would be proud!" Yin shouted angrily, "It is _you _who shame his memory! You who belittled his sacrifice! He died to protect us, our home, and yet you seek to protect those who murdered him?"

Liulang Zhe shook his head, "You are wrong… whatever you are, and whatever you have become… you are not of my blood anymore. You are no longer my sister, if you ever really were." He drew one hand close to his body, the other thrusting outwards whilst his legs slid into a solid defensive stance, "I will show no mercy."

"Good." Yin purred, "It will save me from hunting you down later. You can join your family in death!"

Yin lunged forward, a knife that had been concealed up her sleeve sliding into her hand, which was then thrown towards him on one fluid motion. Liulang Zhe ducked under the projectile and ran forward, striking out with a quick jab to her ribs, but Yin blocked it with her forearm and brought a second knife towards his side, but he knocked her arm and the knife went wide, she kicked at his legs, but he absorbed the blow and struck towards her face with his fist, but she blocked it with her arm.

The two fought back and forth with lightning speed; a punch followed up by a kick, a block and parry followed by a palm-strike leading into an elbow-strike. Hisses, snarls, growls and grunts could be heard as the two fought tooth and claw, but for all her devious skill, Yin soon realised that her brother was her equal when it came to pure, physical combat. The black-and-grey feline broke away and growled, "You've gotten better since I last saw you."

"I picked up a thing or two from some Shaolin Monks I stayed with for a time." He replied, "And I go some pointers from Master Tigress."

"What about your _chi_? Learn any new party tricks from the mouse?" Yin asked snidely.

"The Grand Master isn't exactly the most spiritual of men." Liulang Zhe replied warily, "He's no Oogway."

"Then you won't mind if I show you a little something?" Yin asked with a smile, she flicked her wrist forward and her white eyes flashed brightly. A purple-black blast of _chi_ energy, a vaguely bolt-shaped amorphous, rippling shadow, shot from her palm right towards him.

Liulang Zhe dived out of the way, the bolt missing him by a hairsbreadth, a deathly chill filled his fur and flesh near to where the bolt had passed, he shivered in revulsion and turned to see the bolt hit a tent, which smoked and started rotting, parts of it dissolving into dust or a stinking black sludge, "What in Heaven's name?"

"Something I learned a while ago. I found it in an old scroll… from the forbidden section of the library in the palace." She grinned, "And I learned many more secrets then just paltry tricks. I was not exaggerating when I said that I would purge the world of the taint of the lesser creatures, that I would restore our glory. I found the secret to the Rite of Sundered Heaven."

His eyes widened, he paled, "The… but… that is impossible! The Rite is a myth! A legend, a fairy tale."

"It is real." Yin said triumphantly, "It has been performed but twice in all the history of the world, first by the Gods to create the world and second by the Elders… do you remember when the city fell? Do you remember the _chi_? The light?"

"They… they performed the…" He gasped, a stricken look on his face, "So that is how they did it. That is how they saved us."

She spat on the floor, "They sealed our fate. But I will do what they should have done. I almost have the Five Essences, and once I have the last that I need and the Dragon Warrior's _chi_ combined with my own, I will be able to perform the Rite. I will wield the power of the gods themselves… and we shall be restored to our rightful places, as rulers over the world."

"So that is why you convinced the Dai Feng to attack the Valley. It is saturated in _chi_, the perfect place to find the Essences."

"I already have the Essence of Fire, drawn from the Dragon Stealing Heaven's Tear, and the Essences of Metal and Earth. All I require are the Essences of Wood and Water." She laughed, "You know how easy it will be for me to draw the Essences from where they are purest… and once I have them I will take the Dragon Warrior, by force if I must."

"I won't allow this." Liulang Zhe said, "You killed my family, shamed the memory of our ancestors and now you threaten to use the Rite of Sundered Heaven? You dare risk destroying the world in your insane quest for revenge? I will destroy Juan Tian Meng and your Dai Feng puppets, I will kill your apprentices and then I will destroy you! I will obliterate your very soul, never to be reborn. I swear it."

Yin laughed harshly, "You? Destroy me? Oh brother… sweet, dear, deluded De Liang. You honestly think you have a chance at beating me, don't you? That pathetic little display of _chi_ I just showed you is the least of my powers now, I learned another trick in the old scrolls… this!" She threw both her hands forward in a double palm-strike, from the centre of her two palms shot forth a ripple of distorted rippling air, Liulang Zhe dived out of the way of this second _chi_ attack, which carried on behind him to hit a gorilla that had been running towards the two fighting felines.

The Dai Feng soldier convulsed, a horrible scream of agony ripping from his lips, his eyes bulged and turned milky white and his muscled turned rigid, and he toppled over, dead. Liulang Zhe stared at the corpse as blood began trickling from its mouth and nose, "Yin… what…. What did you do?"

"An interesting little trick, wouldn't you say?" She asked, "Supposedly it strikes the place where the soul is joined to the body and severs it, rending the two asunder. I've not tested it yet, but the scrolls say that it can pass through any barrier, physical or spiritual." She sighed, "It takes a heavy toll on the caster, of course, but the results can't be argued with."

"It seems a frivolous, cruel waste of your _chi_." Liulang Zhe said, "And if it has such a heavy price, I don't see why I can't just kill you now that you're weakened from the spell."

"But that's the secret, brother dearest, my _chi_ has always been strong, and I've spent many years learning mastery over it… I have plenty of energy left, enough to kill you." She grinned cruelly, "I will not make it a swift death."

Liulang Zhe stared at the body a moment longer and shook his head, "I don't think I'm giving you that chance. Maybe another time, after all I don't want to grant you the mercy of a quick death, and I don't exactly have the time to really enjoy killing you anyway, what with the massive army I'm surrounded by and all. I'm sure you understand." His eyes went cold, "But another day, Yin, you can be certain of it. I will not allow you to perform the Rite, even if I have to die a thousand times over to stop you."

"And how do you plan to es-" She began, but was cut off when his eyes burned brightly, and a shimmering aura of bluish-white _chi_ appeared around him, "No!" She snarled, hurling another purple-black bolt of _chi_ at him, but almost as soon as the bolt had left her hand he was gone in blinding flash of light and a noise like thunder.

Yin screamed in frustrated rage, "Coward! Son of worms! I will _kill_ you! I will burn the Valley of Peace to the ground! The suffering of its people will eclipse even that of the villagers of _Jing __Quán_!"

* * *

Liulang Zhe reappeared half a mile away in a cave hidden in the foothills of one of the mountains ringing the Valley of Peace, he fell heavily to the floor, panting and gasping for breath. Next to him, a small disc of baked clay inscribed with an odd glyph lay cracked and blackened. He had used up almost all of his _chi_ to escape the camp, and the anchor he had hidden here to home in on had been destroyed by the surge of _chi_ flowing into it. He stood shakily to his feet, hand going to the rough stone wall of the cave to steady himself. It had been risky, and he'd destroyed the only anchor he had in his possession to do it, but he was safely away from…. that creature that he had once called sister and her pet soldiers.

The mountain cat picked up the pieces of the clay disk, but they turned to dust in his hands. He knew more about _chi_ than most people, not as much as someone like Oogway or Yin, but enough to hold his own for a while in a contest of _chi_ mastery… but not enough to make an anchor. Even though an anchor looked simple, they were horribly complicated, the sheer amount of _chi_ and the complex layering of spiritual energies needed to create such a beacon were far beyond him. He'd have to go home, to those more knowledgeable in such arts than himself if he wanted to procure another.

The mountain cat snorted wryly, "I better not need to do another disappearing act again soon, or I will be so dead."

He wiped the dust from his hands and walked slowly, carefully, to the cave mouth. He'd have to get away from here quickly; no doubt the Dai Feng would be looking for him soon, and it wouldn't take long for Yin to find the cave, it practically glowed on the spiritual plane from his _chi_. He walked slowly, carefully, out of the cave mouth and into the starlit night, he looked up at the moon and shook his head. A great amount of the night had already passed and it wouldn't be long until dawn broke over the mountains, he would have to move quickly if he wanted to use the cover of darkness to his advantage. No doubt the Dai Feng had already sent their avian scouts skywards, searching the mountains for the warriors of the Jade Palace.

As he picked his way carefully along a barely-visible path that led down the mountain and further away from the Dai Feng, he found his mind wandering back to his confrontation with Yin. He could no longer think of her as Jiao Han. That woman, the one he had loved and respected as his elder sister, was long dead, and may never have even existed. Perhaps his love and respect for a mere female would have shocked and disturbed the Chinese, after all most Chinese women existed to serve their fathers until marriage when they would serve their husband, and even if their spouse died the widow must serve her sons instead, the upper classes even bound the feet of their females, breaking and re-breaking their feet until they were crippled, so that the deformed appendages supposedly looked like 'golden lilies'. As much as he hated to admit it, Yin was right in some respects. The Chinese had potential, as did so many other peoples and nations, but they also fell prey to terrible, barbaric practices.

No doubt his sister saw this oppression, and those of so many others in the Empire, as justification for her war. For the subjugation and extermination of the Chinese people, and whilst his heart did indeed break every time he saw a woman struggle to hide her agony as she tried to walk with crippled feet, or see the brutal punishments that some Chinese generals enforced on their troops, he did not think that it justified what Yin was doing. In time the Chinese would learn, he was certain of it, they could be taught and shown a better way. It may take time, generations perhaps, but it could be done.

Liulang Zhe rested near a large boulder after an hour of walking; he was still exhausted from his massive expenditure of _chi_, but he knew that he didn't have time to rest for as long as he should. Thoughts of his former sister plagued him all the way down the mountain. Memories rose unbidden, of happier times, and strange occurrences and coincidences that, until now, he had thought little on. There had been signs, clues, portents of what she had become, he could see that now. Vanishing in the night, missing for weeks on end, staying in the libraries late at night, poring over ancient manuscripts and scrolls. He should have seen this coming, he should have realised what sh had become far sooner… if he had… if he had realised then maybe…

"No!" He snapped to himself, shaking his head fiercely, as if he could simply throw off his dark thoughts, "No second-guessing, no what ifs. You spent far too long doubting yourself after…" He growled and then sighed heavily, "The past is history… Oogway my old friend… how I wish you had stayed a little longer in this realm. I am in sore need of your wisdom, now more than I have ever been."

But there was no peach-scented breeze, no spectral apparition of the old tortoise, nor even the ghostly sound of his laugh. Wherever the ancient former Grand Master was, he was obviously not inclined for any uplifting sendings to a former friend and comrade. Liulang Zhe smiled sadly; he really hadn't expected Oogway to answer. He was gone from the mortal plane; matters higher and more important than anything a mortal can comprehend held his attentions now.

Alone, his heart heavy with very old sorrows and even newer pains brought on by his erstwhile sister's revelations, Liulang Zhe made his way slowly through the peaks and crags of the mountains, heading back to the Valley of Peace. The thought that weighed heaviest upon his mind was this; that whilst Yin had not managed to slay Liulang Zhe, the wanderer and traveller, she had killed someone far greater and far dearer to him during that brief confrontation in the camp. De Liang was dead, as was Jiao Han. Ancestors forgive him, for somewhere deep inside him he was glad. De Liang would never be able to kill Jiao Han… but Liulang Zhe would kill Yin.

And he would make her suffer.

* * *

It was dawn on the fourth day after Mei Ling's escape from the Dai Feng, and finally they had reached the safety of the Jade Palace. The small group had arrived, travel-stained and weary, near midnight. Tigress had given Shifu a brief account of what had transpired, the Master of the Jade Palace had welcomed Mei Ling to the Valley of Peace and she had been shown to a room in the barracks, where all of the tired Masters had quickly fallen into deep dreamless slumbers, a thing for which Mei Ling was deeply grateful in the morning.

Ever since the Dai Feng had captured her, her dreams had been plagued by terrible nightmares, and sometimes she had even hallucinated from lack of food, water, or sleep, and sometimes even from the exotic compounds Yin had slipped into her food, so that even awake the terrors of the night had not left her. But Crane, dear loving old Crane, had been there through the entire journey, and whilst his over protectiveness had sometimes been annoying and stifling she was eternally grateful to him. Each time she had awoken, drenched in sweat and panting in terror he had been there with gentle words and a soothing wing on her back and when she had burst out sobbing on the second day of the journey he had been a shoulder to cry on. Her ordeal had been more painful and horrific than she would ever let them know, but… _she_… had healed the physical damage. With Crane by her side she knew that the mental scars would fade with time.

Four days of freedom had done her wonders, and whilst she knew it would take months, maybe years, for the memories to stop plaguing her, just the sight of his kind, worried eyes and the barest brush of his soft feathers to wipe away her tears were like a healing balm.

The deep bass note of the bell tolled, and the Five and Po were outside their doors as usual, with a chorus of "Good morning, Master."

Despite the customary greeting, it was obvious that everyone was still bone-tired from the ordeals of the past few days, and so Shifu had smiled and said, "Today is a day of rest and recuperation. You will all need to be at your best when the Dai Feng move on the Valley, as I am sure they will."

"Master, has there been any word of Liulang Zhe?" Viper asked, concern evident in her voice.

Shifu shook his head gravely, "None as yet, Viper. But from what little I saw of him, he seems to be a capable warrior. I have every hope that he will return to us unharmed."

Viper still looked worried, but she said nothing. There was little to be gained from voicing her fears about the mountain cat's safety.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Po said, with a loud yawn, "I think I'll take a few more minutes to sleep before I do breakfast."

"Yeah, me too, Po." Monkey said, he then cast a look at Tigress, "You ain't training today, right?"

Tigress made an annoyed noise, "Exhausting myself in the training hall would be pointless if the Dai Feng attacked soon. I do know how to look after myself."

"I'll just check on Mei Ling." Crane said, a worried note in his voice, "I know Mantis gave her a clean bill of health once he had a chance to check her over but…"

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Mantis said, "After all, her physical wounds are healed but… well, after what she went through, she needs to see a friendly face."

Crane's face darkened, "The next time I see that Yin creature…"

"Calm yourself, Crane." Shifu said softly, "I know what she did to Mei Ling angers you, but remember your training. If you allow your emotions to dictate what you do in battle, then you will fall prey to her."

"I…" Crane sighed and nodded, "Yes, of course… thank you, Master."

Shifu nodded, "I will go meditate on recent events. I will be near the Moon Pool, if anyone requires me."

The Five dispersed; Crane went into Mei Ling's room, which was near to his own, whilst Po and Monkey went back to sleep. Tigress went into the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast before going to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to meditate and Viper decided to find a nice warm place to bask in the early morning light.

It was a few hours later, when everyone had rested and Mei Ling had shooed Crane out of her room, proclaiming that if he didn't stop playing 'den mother', a role he played amongst the Five, to his own wry amusement on occasion, she would 'break both his wings and pull out his pinion feathers' – gently and as lovingly as possible, of course.

An embarrassed and somewhat-mortified Crane ended up taking refuge in the barracks' kitchen, enduring some good-natured teasing from Mantis and Monkey and a steaming bowl of noodle soup, courtesy of Po. Mantis was grinning widely, his eyes twinkling with that familiar mischievous glint that meant he was about to say something either hilarious or awful, "So, you and 'Mei Mei', huh? Didn't expect _that_ one buddy."

Crane reddened, "I've never called her that!"

"I see you didn't object to the 'together' bit then." Mantis said with a triumphant smirk.

"She's a cat! I'm a bird!" Crane said indignantly.

"Oh!" Mantis said with a deep chuckle, "Is that how it is? You like playing predator and pr-uff!"

A furred fist struck the insect and tossed him off the table and to the floor, "_What was that, pipsqueak_?" Mei Ling asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"N-nothing." Mantis squeaked in a small voice, apparently too terrified to even react to the crack about his less-than-average height.

"Good." Mei Ling snapped, "One more crack from you, and I'll show you a little something I picked up from scroll nine hundred and seventy two." She cracked her knuckles, "A move specifically invented to shut up loud-mouthed insects."

"I really need to read that particular scroll." Viper said with a laugh in her voice as she slithered into the room, "I've spent the best part of fifteen years trying to shut him up."

Mei Ling smirked, "I'll gladly teach you, Master Viper, I can only imagine the trials you must go through, living with that braggart."

Viper giggled, "He does have his good points, but yes, a little something to keep Mantis on his toes would be a great help."

The insect whimpered.

Stifling a laugh behind his hand, Po ladled some noodle soup into a bowl and handed it to Mei Ling, "Here, I'm sure you must be starving after all the travelling we did."

Mei Ling eyed the soup, and then smiled with a grateful nod, "Thank you, Dragon Warrior."

Po blushed and ducked his head, "D-don't mention it."

Mei Ling sat down and tasted his soup, her eyes widened, "Oh my- _you_ made this!?" She stared at Po in shock.

"Uh…um…yeah…sort of… yeah, I did." Po stammered.

"It's amazing!" The mountain cat exclaimed, devouring the soup voraciously, "I bet even the Emperor doesn't have a cook as talented as you!"

Po might have cooked their meals on the way back to the Jade Palace, and he might have did his best, but they had very little time to forage for food, and there's only so much a chef can do with tree bark, a few roots and a handful of berries. The panda in question blushed brighter, "Aw, I'm not _that_ good. My dad's even better, he taught me everything I know."

"That's the goose with the noodle shop you're always talking about? Well, if that's true, and not just the Dragon Warrior's famed humility, then I'll have to pay your dad's restaurant a visit."

Crane, who had been shooting Po daggers with his eyes, the normally kind, calm yellow turned almost green with jealously, irrational as that might be, jumped on the suggestion, "I'll show you around the village, Mei Ling! I know where the restaurant is."

Mei Ling smiled, an odd twinkle in her eyes, "That's very kind of you, Crane. I'd like that."

Mantis looked between the two and grinned, he was about to open his mouth to make an off-colour comment, but then Viper whipped him in the back of the head with her tale, "Mantis!" She hissed.

"Ow! Hey!" He exclaimed, "Not so hard! I wasn't gonna say anything."

Viper glowered at him, and the insect wisely chose to shut up.

At that moment, Tigress and Shifu arrived, having meditated together beneath the ancient branches of the Sacred Peach Tree by the look of contentment on the red panda's face and the small smile on the tiger's. Po quickly served them, and the others, with their lunch, with Mei Ling getting seconds already. Once the panda has sat down, Shifu said, "I have been meditating on the problem and I suspect that the Dai Feng will attempt to cross the Thread of Hope, and whilst I have every confidence that you could defend the bridge I have decided to order it destroyed."

The murmur of conversation stopped instantly at this announcement, "But Master!" Po exclaimed, "It's only been up a year and a half since the Five destroyed it during their battle with Tai Lung." The Five, especially Tigress and Crane, winced at the memory of their humiliating defeat at the snow leopard's hands.

"I know, and I also know that it will further damage the economy of the Valley if the Thread of Hope were to be destroyed again so soon after trade with the rest of the empire resumed, but I cannot risk the Dai Feng taking the bridge and holding it. It would be the end of the Valley. Besides, the bridge would in all likelihood be destroyed when the Dai Feng attempt a crossing anyway."

"There's still the mountain passes." Mei Ling said softly, a barely visible shiver going through her, but Crane noticed all the same and placed one wing on her shoulder, she glanced at him and smiled warmly.

Shifu sighed and nodded, "Indeed, but the Dai Feng do not know the locations of the passes, and the only people who do are the villagers living near the mountains, a few bandits and ourselves."

"They're probably searching for them as we speak." Tigress cautioned, "It is only a matter of time before their scouts find a viable passage, or a group of bandits who know the passes."

"But destroying the Thread of Hope will still buy us time, time enough to get word to the Emperor, time enough to prepare the Valley's defences sufficiently to hold out against them until the Imperial Army arrives." Shifu said, "It is drastic, but we can always rebuild the bridge… again."

Crane sighed and nodded, "I agree with Master. It gives the Dai Feng one less point of entry into the Valley, and it is a matter of only a few days to raise a new span or two on the Thread of Hope, I mean it's not like our battle with Tai Lung was the first time a segment of the bridge was destroyed."

Tigress nodded, "Fine, we'll destroy the bridge. Shall we do just the nearest span, or multiple spans?"

"The last two segments should be sufficient." Shifu said, "They might try bridging the gap otherwise."

"They still might." Crane pointed out, "They could use their avian scouts to fly ropes across and then chop down a few trees from the mountain forests to make the bridges."

"We can interfere with their repairs, at the very least we'll slow them down." Shifu said, "All we need to do is buy time for the Imperial Army to arrive. Once the Emperor's men arrive we can help them drive off these invaders, and show Juan Tian Meng the folly of daring to attack China and this Valley. You will leave tomorrow at dawn for the bridge."

The plan was set. To ensure the Valley survived, the Thread of Hope, or at least part of it, would have to be destroyed… but the War-Queen would not surrender the bridge without a fight…

* * *

**A/N **_Oh yeah… Yin…. Not a nice girl at all. I mean, murdering your sister-in-law AND her children AND an entire village to boot… definitely counts as an atrocity, right?_

_Okay, so the name of the village Liulang Zhe/De Liang and his family lived in, _Jing Quán_, means 'Glittering Spring/Fountain'_

Wūrǎn Zhě de Jing Quán _means '[The] Defiler of Glittering Spring'_

_And the name of Liulang Zhe and Yin's former teacher_, Jiàoshī de Lùjìng_, means 'Teacher of The Path'_

_Observant people might notice that quite a lot of these names, Yin, Liulang Zhe and Jiaoshi de Lujing, aren't exactly names but words and phrases you might give as titles or aliases, and there's definitely a big plot point behind that. _

_You might have guessed, but my OCs have a lot of secrets… and I can guarantee none of you will see what I've got planned coming. It might turn out really awesome, or really terrible… and at this point I'm still agonising over it._

_As for the Deus ex Machina _chi_ teleport thing… I didn't really like it, but I needed a way to get him out of the camp, and I think we all know that getting away from Yin isn't exactly the easiest thing to do in the world. I just hope that it doesn't ruin the story…_

_Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy!_


	10. Chapter 9 Sacred Tears

**A/N **_This chapter isn't quite as exciting as Ten will be, but I hope I managed to capture Liulang Zhe's emotions over Yin's revelations well enough, even days later the poor guy is still reeling. _

_Most of this chapter is dedicated to the Pool of Sacred Tears, as you can guess from the chapter title… and Yin gets more than she bargained for when she visits the Birthplace of Kung Fu._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but my OCs, Kung Fu Panda is owned by Dreamworks and their I have to do one of these every chapter, or just the first one!?_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Sacred Tears_

Dawn broke cold but clear on the fifth day after Mei Ling's escape, and the familiar toll of the Jade Palace's bell awoke the students from their slumber. After greeting their master and eating a swift breakfast, the warriors of the Jade Palace made preparations to leave for the Thread of Hope. They all knew that Juan Tian Meng would not take the insult of their theft of her prisoner without retaliation, and no doubt the Dai Feng were already marching towards the bridge.

But just before they left a welcome but worrying sight greeted them. Liulang Zhe, looking far, far older than anyone of his age had any right to look, came walking slowly through the gates of the Arena where the Five, Po, Mei Ling and Shifu had gathered. He was leaning heavily on a tall, thick branch, the wood was gnarled and rough and he was using it as a makeshift walking staff.

Po and Viper were the first to reach the mountain cat, who was quickly enveloped in a combined bear- and snake-hug, "Thank heavens you're safe!" Viper exclaimed, "We were worried about you! You took way too long getting back!"

"Yeah, buddy! What took you so long?" Po asked, pulling away from the feline to allow him to breath, but the panda's relieved smile slid off his face and turned into a worried frown as he saw the drawn, tired look on Liulang Zhe's face, the dark circles under his eyes, how limp and dead his fur looked, but most especially the haunted look in his eyes, the blue-grey orbs that had once held such a mysterious, knowing look had become dull and empty, "Buddy?" Po asked worriedly.

"I'm fine… Dragon Warrior." Liulang Zhe said quietly, barely more than a whisper and his voice was gravely and strained, like he hadn't spoken in days, or as if he hadn't drank a single drop of water in all that time. Po became even more worried when he saw that the mountain cat had lost weight, become thinner. Had he eaten at all since they'd last spoken?

"You don't look it." Po said dubiously, "What's up? Did something happen?"

"I said I'm fine." He growled, but the sound was hollow, forced, and the irritation, the anger, held no fire as if he had tried to summon up the will to be angry, but it had slipped away.

"You are not." Shifu said sternly, "Tigress has informed me that you set fire to the Dai Feng's stores. What happened after that?"

"I found… I found her." Liulang Zhe replied, his eyes suddenly focusing again, there was pain there, terrible pain, and sadness, he turned his haunted look on Shifu, staring at him, as if averting his gaze would rob him of the last of his strength, the strength to tell them what had happened to him, "I found… _her_." The anger, the hatred in his tone was so vehement, so unexpected, that everyone took a step back, and for the first time life seemed to return to his eyes, but this spark was one of molten rage.

"Yin." Mei Ling said stonily.

Liulang Zhe nodded, he then looked at Tigress, "She… she is Jiao Han."

Tigress nodded, a look of understanding dawning on her face, "Who is she, Liulang Zhe? Who… was she?"

"My…" His voice seemed to fail him again, but then he managed to force it out, looking away from them in shame, "My sister. My elder sister."

Viper gasped, Po's eyes went as wide as saucers and Tigress let out a low hiss. Mei Ling took a full step back, staring at him, her lip curling into a snarl, "Your sister!?"

"Jiao Han was the sister of De Liang." Liulang Zhe suddenly said, eyes turning on her, burning with anger, "Yin is not Jiao Han, not any more, if she ever existed, and I am not De Liang… not for a long time." He was shaking, but whether it was exhaustion, anger or some other emotion wasn't certain, "Jiao Han was De Liang's sister… but she died when she took the name Yin… and De Liang died when he became me."

"You knew that she was probably Jiao Han." Tigress said, "What happened? Something more must have happened."

"She admitted it. She was _proud_ of it!" He spat, "She… destroyed my home. The village of _Jing __Quán _and she killed…" His voice broke again, but he carried on, his voice strained further by the emotions running through him, "She killed my wife… my son… and my daughter."

Silence. No one dared even breath as they stared at Liulang Zhe, tears welled in Viper's eyes and Po looked stricken, everyone, even Mei Ling, seemed taken aback by the revelation, finally Po managed to say, reaching a hand forward to touch his shoulder, "I'm… buddy… I'm sorry I-"

"I don't want your pity!" Liulang Zhe spat, knocking the panda's hand away, "All these years… twenty five damned years… and my family's murderer was right under my nose."

"Twenty five years?" Shifu asked uncertainly, that meant the mountain cat would be at least forty-five, possibly fifty, and he didn't look much older than Tigress or Po.

Liulang Zhe ignored the red panda, "When she returns we'll make Yin pay." He nodded to himself, a smile spreading his lips, "She knows now, and when she finds me again we'll destroy the Dai Feng once and for all."

"When who returns? When who finds you?" Shifu looked worried; the mountain was making no sense! Had he been driven made by grief?

Liulang Zhe's eyes widened and he snapped his head around, his eyes focusing on Shifu, he seemed to realise he still had an audience, "No one." He said quickly, "It's nothing."

Tigress had remained quiet this entire time, staring at the mountain cat. She didn't know why, but somewhere deep inside her it hurt. Seeing him in so much pain hurt her in ways no one had hurt her before… except Master Shifu. She reached out a hand and touched his arm, "You're strong, Liulang Zhe, don't let Yin's mind-games break you. You're better than this… better than her. All things pass away." Liulang Zhe looked at her sharply, his eyes searching her face, for what she didn't know, but there was a strange look in his eyes she couldn't place.

Everyone else was looking at her oddly as well. This was so unlike her! "Tigress… are you okay?" Shifu asked.

She took her hand from his arm and nodded, "Yes… I'm… fine, master." What had come over her? And why had she said that to him? All things pass away… she was never that philosophical.

Liulang Zhe took a deep, shuddering breath and straightened, he shook his head and bowed deeply to everyone, "My apologies…I was not myself."

Po pulled him into another bone-crushing hug, "Don't be stupid! You're grieving, and we're all here for you, right guys?"

"Yeah… I can't imagine what you're feeling." Viper said, her smile warm and understanding.

Liulang Zhe managed to extricate himself from Po's grip and nodded, "I… Thank you. It… means a lot to me."

"I'm sorry Liulang Zhe, but my students were about to go on a mission to disable the Thread of Hope to prevent the Dai Feng entering the Valley, I know you are in pain right now, but I cannot delay this mission." Shifu said.

"I understand, Grand Master. The safety of the Valley of Peace comes before anything." The mountain cat said, "I… if you will excuse me I need to meditate… I need to clear my mind."

"Of course." The Grand Master turned to his students, "Time is of the essence, you must go, quickly, and return as fast as you can."

"Of course Master." Tigress said. She and the rest of the Five ran/flew/slithered as fast as they could down the mountain, but Po lingered for a moment, casting a worried look at the mountain cat, "Master… um…"

"I'll keep an eye on Liulang Zhe, panda." Shifu said, "You do not have time to waste. Go."

Po nodded, "Thank you Master." The Dragon Warrior quickly ran after the Five.

Shifu turned to the mountain cat, who was already heading towards the Sacred Peach Tree, "Liulang Zhe!" He called, hurrying to catch up with the feline, "What happened just then? With Tigress?"

"Your daughter is wise, Master Shifu." Liulang Zhe said softly, "Wiser than her years."

"My… how did you know she was my daughter?" Shifu asked suspiciously. Such knowledge was not well-known, only himself and the rest of the Five knew, as well as a few of the children who had come from Bao Gu, and of course the old matronly ewe who still oversaw the place.

"How does anyone know anything?" Liulang Zhe replied.

Shifu glared at him. That was the kind of answer he'd expect to get from Oogway. He'd had to put up with such cryptic statements from his master for sixty years! He was not about to let this mountain cat pull that on him! "A straight answer, Liulang Zhe."

"You know that I have a… certain aptitude for the spiritual realm. Nothing on the order of Oogway… or indeed my late wife." He paused then, shaking his head, "But I could see that both of you have similar affinities. Both of you are strong in Fire, but also Earth. Such similarities would most obviously come from one who has raised the other, and I know for a fact that she was your first student since…" He trailed off.

_Since Tai Lung_, Shifu finished in his head, _And after him I would take no students, not until Tigress._

"I see you understand." Liulang Zhe continued softly, "I hope that you cherish her, Master Shifu, she is a credit to you… if my children had lived… I would hope that they would have been but a fraction of the person Tigress is."

"You do not seem so old." Shifu said, making an effort to keep any hint of accusation from his tone, after all he was not so heartless as to start throwing accusations at a grieving man, "Twenty-five years since their deaths, you said, and yet you seem to be no older than thirty yourself."

"I'm… older than I look." He said, "I looked after myself."

"And how old are you?" Shifu asked.

"Old enough to have regrets." The mountain cat said.

"You really were Oogway's friend." Shifu said accusingly, "You speak in riddles as much as he did."

"Riddles are only such if one does not have the wisdom to understand them." Liulang Zhe said, "They are there to be solved, and through the solving help one attain wisdom." He smiled, the first true smile that had graced him since his battle with Yin five days ago, "Something Oogway taught me once."

"Don't dodge my questions." Shifu said irritably.

"You want to know who I am." Liulang Zhe said, "But I don't think you will believe me. All men have their secrets, Grand Master, and until I am ready, or until events force my hand, I will not speak of it. You know by now that I am a friend, an ally, and you know I will fight to my last breath to destroy the Dai Feng. I am afraid that, for now at least, you must be content with that."

Shifu sighed heavily, "Very well… Liulang Zhe. I will leave you to meditate… but I expect answers from you one day."

"And perhaps you will get them." The mountain cat replied.

* * *

Hetshepsu prostrated himself before the throne of the War-Queen, not daring to utter a single sound, despite the pain flaring throughout his body. One wing was bandaged and held to his chest by a sling, and he had many more bandages on his head and chest. Mei Ling and Crane had not gone easy on the Egyptian falcon.

"Mei Ling escaped." Juan Tian Meng hissed, anger evident in her voice, "You allowed her to escape."

"Your Majesty, please, she overpowered me, her Kung Fu was too-" The bird began desperately.

"Silence!" Meng snapped, "I will have no excuses. From this moment forth you are stripped of your rank as general of my avian forces until your wounds are healed and you are able to prove your worth to me." Hetshepsu stiffened, but dared not speak, and Meng continued, "Your second shall take your place, he shall lead the assault on the Chih Kuan Crane Clan and he shall secure the bridgehead." She then turned to Hong-Li, the scarred wolf general of her infantry, "You shall lead the reinforcements in the crossing. Once the birds have secured the bridge you will take your men across and fortify their position against the Furious Five. They must not be allowed to disable the bridge."

The scarred wolf bowed low before the incense-wreathed throne, "By your divine will, Majesty."

Meng nodded and turned to Yin, who was also prostrate, "This… Liulang Zhe that destroyed our supply tents… who is he?"

"A warrior and _chi_ master, O Great Queen." Yin said, "An old friend of Grand Master Oogway and ally of the Jade Palace, he has been so for a very long time."

"Does his presence affect my plans?"

"It has been accounted for, Majesty." Yin said, "When I next encounter him, he shall be dealt with, as I dealt with his wife and children before him."

"You have a long history, then?" Meng asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"We have known each other for many years. For a long time he thought me a friend and ally… and once, I was. But he is weak and his weakness betrays him. I will kill him and the Dragon Warrior will be yours to command."

"This Dragon Warrior… you are certain that he will join us?" The War-Queen asked sceptically, "By all accounts he is our greatest opponent."

"I know how to turn him to our cause." Yin said, a slow smile spreading on her lips, "He is powerful, but naïve, and he places his trust openly and without reservation. His corruption is as assured as was the corruption of Tai Lung before him."

"And yet Tai Lung was driven mad and was defeated by Oogway, and then again by this… Po Ping." Meng said, "How can you be sure that the corruption will not do the same to him?"

"Tai Lung was too easy to corrupt. For all his prowess on the field of battle he was weak and unstable. Po, despite his buffoonery, is spiritually strong, that is why he is the Dragon Warrior." Yin said, "I have learned from my mistakes with Tai Lung. I will not fail a second time."

"And with the Dragon Warrior as my slave… no one will stand before me. China will be _mine_." Meng said, standing up from her throne, causing the incense to twist and swirl around her cloaked form, "Go, Yin. The Dragon Warrior will be easier to manipulate if he stands alone. I want you to travel to the Jade Palace and slay the Furious Five… especially their leader, Master Tigress."

"By your will, Majesty." Yin said, her tone soft, subservient.

"Dismissed." The War Queen snapped.

* * *

That meeting had been six days ago, directly following Mei Ling's escape, and in that time the Dai Feng had marched to the Thread of Hope and their scouts had overwhelmed the scouts of the Chih Kuan Crane Clan along the bridge. Yin and her apprentices had slipped across the bridge long before the battle had been joined and had entered the Valley under the cover of the morning mists.

But Yin had no intention of carrying out the War-Queen's orders, at least not yet. She knew that the Furious Five would stop the Dai Feng from crossing the Thread of Hope. They had once defeated an army of five thousand warriors at Weeping River all by themselves, and the Thread of Hope was the ultimate defensive position. No, Yin would use this opportunity to steal the Essence of Water and advance her own plans. After all, the assassins could ambush the Five on their way back to the Jade Palace whilst they were tired and injured from the battle.

Yin had waited until this moment because there were only two places in all of the Valley of Peace where the Essence could be drawn from, two sources of _chi_-laden water so pure and so holy that there but a step down from the Essence already. The Moon Pool of the Jade Palace, or the Pool of Sacred Tears atop Wu Dan Mountain. Yin had chosen the Pool of Sacred Tears; it was remote and much easier to get to than the Moon Pool, and of the two its waters were purest and most saturated with _chi_ energy.

No, the Essence of Water was the easiest to retrieve of the two she required, the other, the Essence of Wood, would be the most difficult…

The four assassins had ascended the mountain of Wu Dan and now they were stood before the birthplace of Kung Fu… Yin could feel the _chi_ of the area, vibrant and full of life, she took in a deep breath of the crisp mountain area and extended her awareness towards the Pool of Sacred Tears, but suddenly she felt the _chi_ brighten, intensify, and the Pool began to glow… she felt something push her back, rebuking her… it felt like there was a barrier around the Pool's _chi_… Someone, or something, was protecting it. Behind her, unseen, her three students shrank back and shuddered, a chill ran down their spines as they felt … _something_ stir.

Yin pulled back, her eyes widening, she stumbled back a pace, "You." She hissed quietly, "After all this time… you still linger here." The mountaintop was silent, nothing stirred except the breeze and a few peach petals floated past her causing her to snarl in anger, "You dare pathetic old fool! You dare deny me?"

She heard a laugh on the breeze, the chuckle of an old man… mocking her.

She whirled around, but no one was behind her but her students, who all looked terrified, "Hold your ground." She spat, "Who do you fear more? Me or the shade of a dead man?"

Lian was looking around, eyes wide, "What's going on, Mistress? Who are you-" She gasped, and then cried out in fear, "Mistress!" She pointed at something behind Yin.

The shadow-furred feline whirled around again and snarled at the apparition before her. It was, of course, Master Oogway, strong and young now that he had crossed over, he was surrounded by a nimbus of peach-coloured light… no, he was _made_ of the light, and peach petals swirled around him, "My, my… it has been a long time hasn't it, Jiao Han?" The tortoise said with a light chuckle, "It is nice that you finally decided to pay me a visit."

"Be silent, spectre." Yin snapped, "You will not stop me."

"Oh? But I don't intend to stop you. That isn't my role, not any more." Oogway looked saddened, his eyes holding every single one of his thousand years, "No, I believe that destiny falls to your poor brother."

"Oh yes, poor baby brother." Yin mocked, "You expect that pathetic wretch to defeat me? He is a wreck! A pathetic, pale shade of his former self."

"And who's fault is that, Jiao Han?" Oogway asked.

"Don't call me that!" Yin snarled, "I was _never_Jiao Han. I was never that simpering and weak illusion."

Oogway shook his head, "Is it weakness to love your family? Weakness to grieve for those you lost? No, Jiao Han, that is strength. To care for those you love, to protect them… that is true strength."

"Spare me your platitudes. I suppose next you're going to say that I disappointed Father."

"I think you know that already." Oogway said, "I have no need to tell you how much it pains your father to see how far you've fallen into darkness."

"My father knows nothing of me now." Yin hissed "He does not know who I am, he has been reborn a thousand times since his death, my father is forgotten."

"Is that what you think?" Oogway shook his head, "Your father died to protect you, to save you. But he did not earn the epithet 'Lord of Wisdom' for nothing."

"And what has that got to do with anything?" Yin asked angrily, "He had many titles, he was a great man."

"Ah, yes, but he was also a wise and good man." Oogway said, "Wise and good enough, perhaps, to have grown a peach tree in his gardens."

"A peach-" Her eyes widened, "Like your 'Sacred Peach Tree'? As in… the Peaches of Immortality?"

"Well, I was using it as a metaphor, but yes. He is as I am."

Yin paled, her hands shook, if…if Oogway was telling the truth then maybe she could… Finally she managed to put her thoughts into words, "Then… he… did not die?"

Oogway shook his head sadly; "One does not taken seven arrows to the chest, a spear to the stomach and a sword across the throat and live to tell the tale. I'm afraid your father did in fact die in the battle… but like me he had gained enlightenment…"

"No…no, you're lying to me. I will not fall for your tricks, Oogway!" Yin snarled suddenly, her eyes burning with anger as she gathered her _chi_, "I will obliterate you for-"

"My dear girl, you must calm down." Oogway said mildly, "If you do not believe me, then you could go ask him yourself."

"Ask him?" Yin sneered, "And how do I do that? Meditate for a decade in some hole in the ground?"

"No, my students can speak to me in places where my _chi _is strong, here and at my tree… you may speak to your father where his _chi_ is strongest… go home." Oogway said gently, a hopeful look on his face, "Go home and speak to your father, see how your dark path pains him.

"Home? Home!" She roared, "My home is _destroyed_! _Obliterated_! There is nothing left! I cannot!"

"You could always go to the place it used to be. Time means nothing in the spiritual realm. His _chi_ lingers there, even if the city is long gone." Oogway said.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Oogway? You'd love to send me halfway around the world, just for me to find nothing at the end of it. But I will not. I will take the Essences of Water and Wood, the Dragon Warrior _will_ join me, and I _**will**_perform theRite of Sundered Heaven… and I will see my father again... and when I do, then we shall see if I have disappointed him, I who will have saved my people and brought a golden age of peace across the entire world!"

Oogway looked at her sadly and shook his head, "You will not. Even if you collect all of the Essences, the Dragon Warrior cannot be turned. He will never join you… you would have to drain the _chi_ from every living thing in China to perform the Rite on your own. And we both know that such a feat is beyond even you."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, old man." Yin sneered.

"Old? Now really Jiao Han, your body may be forty two years old, but you are older than _I_ am." Oogway said.

Yin growled, "Enough! You are stalling; you will not stop me from retrieving the Essence. Stand aside Oogway, or I will force my way into the Pool of Sacred Tears."

Oogway sighed and shook his head slowly, "Jiao Han… always so impatient. I gave you this chance to turn aside, in the name of our friendship of years past… but I will not allow you to defile the Pool of Sacred Tears. This is the birthplace of Kung Fu. It willremain inviolate."

"You have passed from this world, Oogway, you are naught but a shadow. Your power is broken, you cannot stand against me."

"We shall see, Jiao Han." Oogway said, his voice going stern, "I may be dead, but the Valley of Peace is still under my protection."

"I thought you said it was not your destiny to stop me?" Yin mocked, "If that's true, then there's no point in you trying."

"It is not my destiny to stop you performing the Rite, but I didn't say anything about not stopping you from drawing the Essence from the Pool." Oogway said, taking up a defensive stance in front of the Pool of Sacred Tears.

Yin growled, "Then let us see what you're still capable of!" She threw her hand forward and a bolt of purple-black _chi_ shot towards the apparition of Oogway, who simply held up a palm, the bolt struck his hand but light flashed from his palm and the bolt was gone.

Yin's ear twitched in irritation, "Hragh!" A boiling cloud of noxious green fumes rolled off of her and enveloped the tortoise, but a peach-scented breeze rose up and scattered it, leaving the ghost unharmed and smiling serenely.

"So much anger, Jiao Han." Oogway said, "It really isn't healthy."

"_Shut up_!" She spat "You doddering, senile half-wit! You dare mock me!" She raised both of her hands up, claws unsheathed to their fullest extent, shadows boiled off of her, rippling and undulating as they shot towards the apparition of Oogway, the tendrils seeking and twisting in the air.

"Oh my… you've been reading things you shouldn't have. There's a reason why your people forbade these teachings." The tortoise said as the shadows were struck by a powerful gust of peach-scented wind, tearing them apart.

"I tire of this!" Yin growled walking slowly towards the Pool of Sacred Tears, each step growing harder and harder, as if her feet were getting heavier as she neared the holy waters, "I will not be denied."

Yin threw the full force of her _chi_ against the barrier that Oogway had placed around the pool, it held firm for a moment but the sheer savagery of her attack caused it to buckle and it shattered, her eyes burned with _chi_ energy and the glow of the pool flickered and faded, Yin held out a crystal phial and a tendril of the clear blue waters rose out of the pool, glowing with the brilliance of pure _chi_, the tendril flowed through the air and into the phial, filling it to the brim. She sealed the phial and turned on Oogway with a sneer, "You've lost. The Essence is mine."

Oogway looked drained and saddened, "You… will not win this, Yin. You declare war on Heaven itself. The gods will not allow you to challenge the ordained order of the universe."

Yin laughed, "The gods can do nothing to stop me, we both know that."

"They may not act against you directly, Yin, but do not forget the Dragon Warrior, he is the bringer of peace… and you intend war." Oogway said, "It is in his nature to defeat those like you."

"He has never fought anyone like me." Yin replied, "Tai Lung was naught but a scorned child, and Shen was a petty, spoiled noble with a shiny new toy. Defeating them was no great feat. It will take more than Po Ping to stop me."

Oogway smiled, "You would be surprised what Po can do. The smallest warrior can sway a battle… and we can both agree that Po is _not_ a small warrior."

"Begone, Oogway." Yin snapped, "I have the Essence, there is nothing more for you here."

"It isn't too late Jiao Han, even now, after all you have done and all you plan to do, it is not too late to seek redemption." Oogway said.

"I have no need of redemption. My cause is a just one. I will do what you could not. I will bring peace."

The tortoise shook his head slowly, "Goodbye, Jiao Han… I am sorry that I could not turn you aside. I hope one day, when this is over and you have realised what you have done, you will be able to forgive me for it."

The apparition vanished, the scent of peaches went with him and his presence, his _chi_ was gone.

Yin put the phial containing the Essence of Water in her pocket and turned to her students, who all looked pale and shaken, "Pull yourselves together. We have orders from the War-Queen." She spat the title, "Let us go and see how the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and my brother are faring against the Dai Feng."

* * *

**A/N **_Yin has stolen the Essence of Water from the Pool of Sacred Tears and Oogway's spirit has been defeated. But worry not, O my readers, for she still needs the Essence of Wood and the Dragon Warrior and there's no way Po will join the Dai Feng… right? Right!?_

_The next chapter will deal with the Second Battle of the Thread of Hope, and a little bit of Liulang Zhe's past, it won't be long before his secrets are revealed and the true magnitude of Yin's plans come to light… after all, our heroes are only facing the Vanguard of the Dai Feng, there's still another four hundred and ninety thousand hardened warriors waiting for the signal to begin their invasion…_

_Read, Review and Enjoy! _


	11. Chapter 10 Mists and Memories

**A/N **_Chapter Ten, the Second Battle of the Thread of Hope. We get action in this chapter, but before then I want to give you a glimpse into Liulang Zhe's past. The chapter title refers not only to Liulang Zhe's dream/memory thing here at the start, but also to the eternal mists shrouding the Devil's Mouth._

_In the last chapter Tigress, although she didn't know it, was paraphrasing some ancient Persian scholars when she said, "All things pass away"; the story goes that a powerful king asked his greatest sages to create a ring that will make him happy when sad and sad when happy, in response they gave him a ring with 'This too shall pass' engraved on it; his happiness was temporary, but so was his sadness._

_It's actually pretty relevant to China, since that idea is pretty central to Buddhism; all life, even the pleasurable and happy times, is unsatisfactory because it is temporary and transient... because 'All things pass away', which is why people desire which is what causes suffering. _

_So yeah, she pretty much paraphrased Persian Sages, The Enlightened One and, if Jewish folklore is to be believed, King Soloman, and I believe the Bible says something similar in various places._

_Next chapter there's another fight scene, we find out what happens when you insult Po's late mother and… Tigress finds out about an unwanted guest._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_Mists and Memories_

_She smiled, her eyes sparkling like purest jade, her laugh was so pure, so beautiful, more precious to him than all the jewels under the earth, "It's been a long time, Dear One."_

"_Too long." He said, heart swelling in his chest, "You should come to the capital more often!"_

"_Oh, I wish I could, but I have responsibilities back home. You know how it is, Father isn't getting any younger you know." She replied, her smile flashing like silver._

"_How long will you be staying?"_

"_Two, three weeks at most. Father's decided I need some hands-on experience at court." She made a face, her nose crinkling in that adorable way he remembered so well, "I'll be stuck indoors with pompous old fat men for most of my stay!"_

"_Come with me to the gardens then, let's get some fresh air before the boring old men start making the sky cry from the boredom of their speeches."_

_She laughed at that, making his heart swell again. Despite all of his duties and responsibilities, he knew all he ever wanted to do with his time was to make her laugh like that!_

_It was years later, and there was little to laugh about now, the War had started, and already things were going badly, they'd lost three provinces in the past six months alone! _

"_W-we've had to abandon all of the land west of the Gates of Heaven." She said, tears in her eyes and fear in her voice. His heart shattered in his chest._

"_Then… your father…"_

"_D-dead!" She sobbed, burying her face in his chest, he wrapped his arms around her automatically, making soothing noises, "He… he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't abandon the city!"_

"_I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry." He crooned, brushing her hair, at a loss for what to say._

_It was a few years after that, and the situation had grown grave; the enemy were at the gates, and the last city still standing was the capital itself. They made their last stand, but it was little more than a defiant gesture. They had no hope of victory. The first two walls had been breached, and soon the enemy would reach the third._

_She entered the room where he had been buckling on his armour, he knew he'd have to go out to fight again soon… he shivered. _

_So much blood. So much death._

_She was dressed in full battle armour herself, her eyes were tired, but no less beautiful. Her expression was… hard to place. But something was wrong, "What is it? Did they breach the wall already!?" _

"_No… no… the wall still holds but… Dear One…I… I'm… I'm sorry… oh gods in heaven I am so sorry…" She sounded scared, desperate, and her eyes… grief… pity?_

"_What is it? What's wrong!?" He was panicking now and he knew it._

"_He... your father…" She rushed up to him and hugged him, the armour was cold, uncomfortable, but he didn't care. Her words struck him like hammer blows. He felt numb._

"_My… father?"_

"_He's dead… oh dear gods he's dead!"_

_Her voice came to him as if from a great distance. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening, "He can't be, I saw him but an hour ago, he was fine."_

"_He was surrounded." She said, tears welling in her eyes, "They cut off his retreat, they killed him… and everyone who fought by his side."_

_Someone else entered the room, "My lord, you are needed on the walls immediately, they're preparing for another push." The servant paused as he stared at them, "I'm sorry my lord, but-"_

"_I understand." He pulled away from her. His voice sounded hollow in his own ears, "Tell the men I'm coming." _

_He started towards the door but she grabbed his hand, "But, your father…"_

"_It is what he would have wanted." He said, and he knew it was true, "He's dead… there's nothing I can do to change that. But I can at least serve the living."_

_It was hours later. His arms were tired, his body ached, his armour was scratched and dented and he was covered in blood and dust. Noise roared in his ears; curses, cries, screams, snarls. Out of the press of bodies he saw a familiar, welcome sight. She was tired, and one arm was bound with a strip of cloth soaked red with blood, but she was graceful and elegant as ever, her sword flashing brightly as she cut open the throat of a wolf and then she turned and disembowelled a boar… and then they were side-by-side, fighting, killing, surviving… for now. But they were outnumbered, injured and tired. They had been overwhelmed. The city was lost._

_All that was left for them was death… but at least they were together… _

"_Will you stand by me, Beloved?" He asked her, arm rising, falling, someone screamed, fell, he filled his voice with all of the devotion, all of the determination he had left. He had loved her since they were children, and had always been too scared to tell her… but he did then. He would not go into the next life without her knowing._

"_To the death, my lord." She answered, her voice as tired as his was, but full of love, determination, steel. _

"_In the next life, Beloved." He promised her._

"_In the next life." She responded._

* * *

Liulang Zhe awoke with a gasp, sweat rolling off of him, his eyes wide, tears soaking into the fur on his cheeks. He stood up shakily. It was almost dawn; he knew the Furious Five would reach the Thread of Hope soon.

He'd had that dream again… or memories, rather. It was so long ago… but he remembered it all so clearly. He took a deep, shaky breath, pushing away the painful feeling in his chest. His wife… his beautiful, beloved wife.

Dead… slain by his own sister…

"No!" He snarled, "Not my sister! Not any more!" He left the room in the bunkhouse and ran from his memories, from his pain.

Eventually he found himself beneath the boughs of the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom… _Of course_ he thought, somewhat bitterly. He fell to his knees; the beauty of the view lost to him… and a terrible cry of rage, loss and pain tore from his throat.

He had lost her… time and again he had lost her, but it never got any easier.

The day it did, he knew he would have stopped loving her.

"De Liang… old friend… it saddens me to see you in such pain."

Liulang Zhe turned his head, and saw the apparition of Oogway; the tortoise had a sad smile on his face, silently offering him comfort. Liulang Zhe's voice was hoarse, "Oogway? Aren't you dead?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I can't listen to the troubles of an old friend now does it?" The former Grand Master replied.

"No… I guess it doesn't." Liulang Zhe got off of his knees and turned to face the tortoise, "You know why I'm here, then?"

"Of course. I had a… run-in with your sister earlier."

"She's not my sister!" Liulang Zhe snarled.

Oogway blinked and then nodded, "Ah… you found out about your family."

"You knew!?" Liulang Zhe asked accusingly.

"I only found out after I passed over." Oogway said, "Don't take your anger out at me, De Liang." Oogway said firmly.

"D-don't call me that… please… it… I just can't."

The Grand Master sighed and nodded, "As you wish… Liulang Zhe." He turned, staring out across the Valley of Peace, with dawn approaching the sky was turning lighter and gold was starting to show in the east, with almost everyone still asleep the Valley seemed peaceful, with no sign of the dangers now looming to the south, "You will have to tell them who, and what, you are eventually." Oogway said, "We both know what, ah, Yin, is planning. They will have to know the truth if they are to have any hope of stopping the Dai Feng."

"And how do I tell them? They would never believe me." Liulang Zhe said, "Unless you plan to vouch for me?"

"I'm afraid that Shifu has instilled a little bit of his stubbornness in all of his pupils. Even if I were to tell them, I doubt they would believe me. They might _try_ I suppose, but they won't really believe until they are shown proof." Oogway said.

"It isn't exactly something one can prove." Liulang Zhe said, he then sighed sadly, shaking his head, "I wish… I wish she were still with me. She would have known what to do."

Oogway smiled sadly, "All those years of marriage, all the times you have found her and lost her… and you still love her as deeply as you did the first time… and it is still so hard for you to speak of her when she is… gone. My friend, I do not envy your pain, for I know how terrible it is, but I do envy your love. I have never seen two people more devoted to each other than yourself and… your wife."

Liulang Zhe stared at the ancient master and sighed, "There have been times when I wished that the Elders had not saved us in the way that they did. I would not feel this pain."

"And you would have lost her forever." Oogway told him, "You would have lost her two hundred times over from that day to this."

"I _did_." Liulang Zhe snapped.

"But not permanently." Oogway said with a smile, "You always found her again… and you will do so again."

"And again, and again. Over and over." Liulang Zhe hissed, "I lose her, and find her only to lose her again."

"Love can not exist without pain, Liulang Zhe, happiness can not exist without unhappiness, and yin cannot be without yang." Oogway smiled comfortingly, "You know this. You should look forward to what will be, not dwell on what was."

The mountain cat groaned and sighed, "You are too wise for your own good, old friend."

Oogway chuckled and shook his head, "There is no such thing as 'too wise', after all, one may live a thousand years and reach enlightenment, but the world always throws up new surprises and new things to learn. One can be called wise, but you never stop growing wiser, after all, true wisdom simply means understanding that there will always be things you need to learn."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Liulang Zhe said with a sigh, "You're the wisest Zen Master to ever walk the earth and I should stop feeling sorry for myself."

Oogway nodded, "Now that you're feeling better, I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you."

"There's no such thing as good news or bad news, there is just news." Liulang Zhe quoted with a slight smile.

"If you're quite done stealing my lines?" Oogway asked, once the mountain cat nodded sheepishly, the old master continued, "Yin took the Essence of Water from the Pool of Sacred Tears."

"Oh. That _is_ bad news." Liulang Zhe said, "Then all she needs is the Essence of Wood and the Dragon Warrior."

"The Dragon Warrior is pure and noble, but I am afraid that no warrior can be entirely beyond coercion. You would do well to keep an eye on him and protect him as best you can… however I fear that her next target will be the Essence of Wood." Oogway said gravely.

"And where is the Essence held?" Liulang Zhe asked.

"Where do you think?"

Liulang Zhe paused, then his eyes went wide, "Here? The Sacred Peach Tree?"

"Indeed. This tree is the only place where the Essence of Wood could be drawn within Northern China, luckily it is even more imbued with my own _chi_ than the Pool of Sacred Tears, and the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and Shifu all live right next to it, so it is the best-defended _chi_ locus in the entire Valley of Peace."

"And you protect it too, of course." Liulang Zhe said thoughtfully, "She would have to weaken the Valley's defences… this must be why she joined the Dai Feng. With the Jade Palace distracted by fighting the army she could steal the Essences unopposed."

"That is what I thought, but I am still wondering what she intends to do to the Dragon Warrior. She might steal all five Essences, but in the end they will be useless without a sufficient source of _chi._" Oogway shook his head, "Be vigilant, Liulang Zhe, even if you cannot stop her from acquiring the Essence of Wood, you _must_ protect the Dragon Warrior, at all costs."

Liulang Zhe nodded, "I will… but if she takes him, turns him to her side?"

Oogway drew in a long, mournful sigh, "Then I fear for the fate of China, and all the world… you must try to bring him back, return him to who he was… but if you cannot, and if she tries to perform the Rite of Sundered Heaven… then there is but one recourse left for our salvation."

"Mother already gave me such instruction… but I take it I have your blessing if the worst comes to pass?" The mountain cat asked, his expression grave.

Oogway nodded slowly, his voice full of regret, "If Yin takes him and he cannot be saved… then for the good of all, you must kill Po Ping, the Dragon Warrior."

* * *

The hawk cried out in pain and was hurled back by the power of her kick, Tigress whirled around and delivered a palm-strike to the sternum of an owl, snapping it and causing the avian to scream and crumple to the ground. Tigress bounded forward and punched a second hawk that had dived out of the sky towards her, breaking his beak and knocking him out.

"Hyah! Hah!" Po shouted, punching and kicking his way through the Dai Feng's avian soldiers to her side, "Man, these guys don't give up do they?"

"They're determined, I'll give them that." Tigress replied as she easily dodged a thrust from a falcon's dagger and then she thrust her arm out and shattered his wing, then she drove her elbow into the side of his head and the soldier fell.

"Infantry are crossing the second span!" Crane shouted from above as he grappled with an owl in the air, "You guys need to sever the bridge… _now_."

"On it!" Monkey shouted as he twirled his _gun_ and knocked out yet another bird, Viper soon joined him and together they fought their way over the first span of the Thread of Hope.

"C'mon! Let's help them!" Po shouted as he charged after them, forcing Tigress to follow him, so that he wouldn't get surrounded.

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior fought their way across the first span of the Thread of Hope, beset by swooping and diving birds of prey who were constantly seeking to snatch them in their claws and toss them from the height and into the mist-hidden depths below. Unluckily for the Dai Feng, the Furious Five had fought a true master of war upon that same bridge and had almost defeated him.

If they could hold their own against the Master of the Thousand Scrolls, then the Dai Feng stood no chance. Shouts and screams filled the air as the Kung Fu warriors deflected and blocked blows, returning with punches, kicks and grabs of their own, shattering wings, ripping out feathers and breaking beaks.

Tigress snarled as she struck another owl with a powerful punch to the wing, shattering the fragile bones and sending him screaming over the edge of the bridge, the unlucky soldier flailed his one working wing desperately before the mists hid his descent.

"Get them! Get them you fools!" One of the larger birds, a brown-feathered eagle, was shouting desperately, though he himself kept well away from the Masters of the Jade Palace, "Don't let them cut the bridge!"

Suddenly Crane dived like a thunderbolt out of the sun and slammed into the eagle, who shrieked in pan and terror as Crane delivered an expert wing-strike to the middle of his back. The eagle plummeted a few feet but managed to recover, he wheeled about and attacked Crane savagely, striking out with cruel talons and slashing beak.

But Crane was in his element, he gracefully dodged the rending talons and blocked his enemy's beak with his wing before striking out with his own talons, ripping out some of the eagle's feathers in a bloody clump, the eagle screamed and tried to pull away, but Crane was too quick, he struck again, and then again, three strikes with his wings and talons in quick succession broke the eagle's left leg, right claw and his beak.

The brown-feathered eagle fell out of the sky and struck one of the stone spires that anchored the bridge, he lay there groaning in pain, but Crane ignored him and went after a second, then a third Dai Feng scout.

Thanks to Crane's efforts, as well as Mantis and Monkey, who had been striking back at their harassers with a vengeance, using every agile, acrobatic trick in their arsenals to batter the birds senseless, they had managed to protect Tigress, Po and Viper as they charged across the bridge towards the infantry. Monkey swung underneath the bridge to surprise a hawk that had been trying to sneak up on him by attacking from below, Monkey swung along by his tail, lashing out with his fists and feet, sending the bird spiralling into the mists.

Mantis was a blur, running along ropes and dashing from foe to foe so that he barely left the air, quite a number of birds quickly learned to watch out for the tiny green insect, but unfortunately for them, Mantis was normally too fast for them to catch and they were often blind-sided by his lightning-fast attacks.

With the number of birds dwindling, Tigress, Viper and Po had managed to reach the second span of the bridge where they met the advancing Dai Feng infantry. Po punched a wolf in the gut, doubling him over and causing him to drop his sword, which fell off the side of the bridge and into the great rift below, a kick to the face flipped the wolf onto his back and knocked him unconscious, not slowing the panda barrelled forward and smashed into the onrushing infantry, sending a few of them hurtling over the sides.

Thankfully for the panda, he didn't notice the unintended deaths he had just caused, so focused as he was on the battle in front of him, he punched a boar in the face, belly-bounced a tiger and tossed a wolf through the air, the canine struck the stone of the far spire with a whimper.

"Get ready to meet your ancestors, pudgy!" A boar with beady, unintelligent eyes snarled, raising a battleaxe over his head.

"Wow, ain't heard _that_ one before." Po muttered as he snapped the shaft of the axe with his fist, causing the flat side of the blade to fall and strike the boar on the head, who fell heavily. A swift kick sent him to dreamland.

* * *

Hong-Li snarled angrily; the advance had been stalled. What the hell were those idiot birds doing!? They were supposed to keep the Five from reaching the bridge, "Idiots!" He shouted, "The War-Queen shall hear of this!" She'd hear of it all right… and his head would probably be on the block right next to that fool eagle's.

"General, the Five have reached the second span, our forces are being pushed back… what do we do?" One of his lieutenants asked worriedly.

"Stop panicking you mangy-furred coward." Hong-Li snapped, "We outnumber them a hundred to one. We must overwhelm them and secure the bridgehead so the rest of the Vanguard can cross. We will _not_ fail the War-Queen. I'm not going to die so dishonourably." Hong-Li drew his immense two-handed _dadao _sword from its sheath at his back, "I will fight these Kung Fu masters myself."

The general ordered his personal guard to advance. These were the heavy shock troops of the Dai Feng Horde, all of them had full armour and many had two-handed weapons and they were comprised entirely of wolves, the most experienced, hardened veterans of the Dai Feng Clans. The grizzled, scarred wolf led his men across the Thread of Hope towards the Kung Fu masters, "I am Hong-Li!" He bellowed, "General of the Dai Feng Horde! My ancestors were warriors and the sons of warriors for twelve generations; I am descended from the founder of the _Tiě Láng_ Clan of the Dai Feng, we who are at the forefront of the Horde! We who are the first to kill and first to die." Hong-Li led his troops over the bridge, his great _dadao_ glittering with deadly intent in the early morning sun. He met Tigress near the middle of the span, "Master Tigress of the Furious Five. I give you this one chance of life. Retreat now and allow me passage into the Valley."

Tigress growled low in her throat, "The Valley of Peace is under the protection of the Jade Palace, as it has been for a thousand years. I will not allow anyone who intends the Valley harm to cross this bridge."

Hong-Li bared his teeth, "Then I shall kill you all." He swung his _dadao_ with surprising speed for such a cumbersome weapon, forcing Tigress to fall back out of the way of the sword's deadly reach, not pausing Hong-Li charged at her, bringing the sword down in a powerful overhead blow, but Tigress managed to dodge it, causing the sword to shear through two planks of the bridge, the broken halves falling into the mists below.

Tigress eyed the large wolf for a moment; he was wearing _Shan Wen Kai_, or 'Mountain Pattern Armour', the metal scales protecting his body so that even her notoriously strong punches and kicks would be rendered useless. She had to hit him in the unprotected parts of his body and try to strip away his armour.

"What's the matter, kitty?" Hong-Li taunted, "Scared of the big bad wolf?"

"I've fought whole armies of wolves. If you want to know how scared I am of them, you'd better ask Lord Shen… oh, wait, no Po killed him and we routed all of his wolves so you can't." She grinned, baring her teeth.

The wolf snarled and swung his sword at her, but she dodged away from him again, taunting and goading, Tigress continued to dodge the wolf's massive sword with all the skill and grace of a true Kung Fu Master, though it was quite obvious that it was only a matter of time before he would catch her. After all, Tiger Style was a direct, offensive style, not exactly suited to evasive or defensive actions; she wasn't Crane, and Hong-Li was a master of the _dadao_, wielding it with more speed and precision than she thought possible for such a heavy weapon.

Tigress struck towards his unprotected face and the weaker armour near the joints of his arms, but apart from a few glancing blows she didn't manage to land any solid hits. The two continued to battle along the span of the bridge, with Tigress being slowly forced backwards.

What neither of them noticed in the heat of their battle was that the rest of the Furious Five had attacked Hong-Li's men, who were being hard-pressed by the masters. Monkey threw one armoured wolf from the bridge; Viper coiled around another and forced him to attack his comrades, Po was battering at a particularly hardheaded wolf who wielded a _jian_ whilst Mantis and Crane were using their speed and precision to smash the wolves from the bridge and into the abyss.

But it was soon apparent that the wolves would overwhelm the Five and Po, through sheer weight of numbers if nothing else. It was time to sever the bridge.

"Tigress!" Crane shouted, "Just like Tai Lung!"

Tigress frowned, what did he- her eyes widened and she grinned, "Got you." She hissed. She suddenly went on the offensive, startling Hong-Li with her ferocity, she managed to batter aside his _dadao_ before hitting him square in his armoured chest with a powerful double-palm strike. Whilst the armour managed to absorb the blow he was still flung back a couple of feet, but before he could recover he was hit in the back by Monkey, who used him like a springboard to propel himself towards the end of the bridge, simultaneously driving him to the floor.

Hong-Li suddenly realised the Five were retreating, he got back onto his feet and grinned, "We've got them on the run!" He shouted triumphantly, "After them!"

As he started charging forward, one of his men called, "No! Sir! The bridge!"

Hong-Li's eyes widened in horror. The Five had reached the spire; the way forward was clear, even that damned panda had made it to the other side. How the heck had that clumsy oaf managed to get there before his men? But that didn't worry him now; the Warriors of the Jade Palace had struck up a defensive position and he knew what was coming next, "Get off the bridge!" He shouted desperately, "Retreat you idiots! Get off the bridge!"

Hong-Li threw aside his _dadao_, he would have tried to remove his armour, but there was no time. He ran forward, and most of his men followed, charging towards the Five with desperate fear. They knew that they wouldn't be able to get back along the bridge in time.

Tigress raised a claw and struck one of the bridge ropes, Mantis took out a second…

"NO!" Hong-Li howled, "Not like this! I will NOT die like this!" He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, desperation lending speed to his feet.

At exactly the same time, Viper and Crane cut the last two ropes… and the Thread of Hope fell.

Hong-Li jumped forward, arms stretched as far forward as they could go, he flew through the air towards the jutting peak, his ears were full of the rushing wind and the blood pounding through his veins… and the screams of his men as they fell to their deaths.

His armour was too heavy, and wolves were never meant to fly.

Hong-Li, General of the infantry of the Dai Feng Hordes, the greatest swordsman in an army of five hundred thousand, scion of a line of warriors stretching back twelve generations fell.

Wolves weren't very good at surviving falls from great heights either… he howled in anger and terror as the mists claimed him.

* * *

The bridge swung back, slamming into the far peak, some of the wolves that had clung grimly on fell with cries of dismay, and only a few managed to hold onto dear, precious life and the ropes and planks of the bridge.

The Second Battle of the Thread of Hope was done, and this time the Furious Five were victorious. The Dai Feng had been cut off from the Valley of Peace, they would have to find another way in, or abandon their invasion.

Po stared at the wolves, at this distance their pitiful, fearful whimpers were lost, but he felt… numb. Sure he'd fought in battle before, defeated Shen and Tai Lung, but he'd never… killed anyone. At least, not outside the heat of battle. The Wuxi Fingerhold had defeated Tai Lung, and whilst everyone seemed to think he'd been obliterated, the panda was still uncomfortable with the idea that he'd killed the snow leopard. Just like that, flexing his pinkie, 'skadoosh' and… a man's life was gone, he'd never intended to kill Tai Lung, defeat him definitely, but not kill and Shen had killed himself, if he hadn't fought Po that second time and cut those ropes he wouldn't have died… that wasn't Po's fault.

This was the first time he'd seen death in battle, truly seen it for what it was; intentional killing, the cold, calculated taking of life. It was necessary; he knew that the Dai Feng couldn't be allowed into the Valley of Peace or they would burn it to the ground and destroy the lives of hundreds of innocents. But that did not hide the fact that he had helped end the lives of scores of men just then, the destruction of sacred life.

He felt Tigress' hand on his shoulder, and he realised that he had been crying, "It had to be done, Po. The fewer there are after today, the fewer we have to deal with if they breach the Valley, or if they attack the rest of China. They were invaders, killers, and their deaths today may have saved hundreds, or even thousands, of innocents. Like the villagers, like Liulang Zhe's family… like your father."

"I know… I know we had to do it…but… we shouldn't have had to." Po said quietly, "We should never have to."

"No… we shouldn't… but it is our duty to protect the Valley of Peace, and sometimes to protect the innocent the wicked, or at least the misguided, must die. But we never take a life lightly, Po, not a single one." Tigress told him.

Po smiled slightly and nodded, "I know…I just need…" He trailed off.

Tigress hugged him, and this time no one seemed shocked or surprised by it, "This is why you're the Dragon Warrior, Po, because you aren't a hardened warrior, you are pure. You _feel_ for them, even the men you have to hurt or kill, and you grieve for them. I hope it never gets any easier for you, Po, because once it gets easy to kill someone… you're no longer a true kung fu warrior… you become Tai Lung. So long as you keep your compassion, your mercy, you will be a thousand times the warrior I am, or any of us."

Po hugged her back, "Thank you…Tigress."

She broke the hug and smiled, nodding to him, "Let's go home, Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu will want to know that we completed our mission... and I think you might need to meditate on what's happened… you should always grieve for the people you kill, but don't let that grief overwhelm you."

"I… I won't…" Po said, he sighed and nodded, "C'mon guys, let's go."

Viper shot him a worried look, and Crane patted his shoulder reassuringly, but Po seemed to have taken strength from Tigress' words, and whilst he was much quieter and more subdued on their way back to the Jade Palace than was normal, at least it seemed more like quiet introspection and reflection than depressive brooding.

* * *

**A/N **_I had a lot of fun with the fight scene, but I wanted to show Po's reaction to the deaths of so many people. The way I see it, Po hasn't killed anyone, at least not outside the heat of battle and not intentionally; there might be bandits whose necks he's broken after sending them flying into walls, a few of Shen's wolves that were blown up or drowned in the bay, that sort of thing. So whilst Po's faced combat, this is, in a very real sense, his first battle. The first one where he's intentionally ended the lives of other people; Shen doesn't count because he got himself killed and Tai Lung's defeat was too… clean. The Wuxi Fingerhold obliterated him (Probably) and Po might rationalise that there's a possibility he didn't kill Tai Lung, i.e. sending him far away or something with the move._

_Po lives a breaths Kung Fu as an art and a philosophy; to defend life, which is sacred and should never be taken unless absolutely necessary, and I think that would colour his view of killing in battle._

_Anyway, let me know what you think! Read, Review, Enjoy! _


	12. Chapter 11 Lovers' Reunion

**A/N** _So, here we are, Chapter Eleven. This chapter features my second plot twist, and one I can garuntee that none of you, not even Sweetluckygirl, will have seen coming. The second half of this chapter has some action in it, as well as a fair bit of emotion so be prepared!_

_I know Yin seems quite overpowered and invincible what with her _chi_ powers and all that, but I assure you all that she does have weaknesses and that despite the fact that she is very powerful, even her _chi _has its limits... which I'll explore in a later chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_Lovers' Reunion_

The Warriors of the Jade Palace returned triumphant from the Thread of Hope, with the death of one of the Dai Feng generals and the destruction of the first two spans of the Thread of Hope, the Valley was safe from invasion… for now at least. Po, it seemed, had regained some of his fallen spirits on the journey back, and he had spent the last day reliving every blow of the battle, much to the long-suffering amusement of his comrades-in-arms and Tigress' quiet relief.

Master Shifu, Liulang Zhe and Mei Ling met the victorious warriors at the top of the Thousand Steps, the six Masters of Kung Fu bowed towards the red panda and Tigress said, "The Thread of Hope has been destroyed, and we have killed a number of their avian scouts and their infantry… including a wolf by the name of Hong-Li, the General of the Dai Feng Infantry."

"Excellent work, my students, you have bought us more time to prepare the Valley and given the Imperial Army a chance to reach us in time to stop the Dai Feng." Shifu said proudly, "Every extra day could mean the difference between victory and defeat."

Mei Ling beamed happily, "Well done, Crane, I just wish I had gone with you. I'd love to see you in action… I mean, I know we fought together escaping the Dai Feng, but… I'd like to do it more often."

Crane smiled brightly and nodded, "Well, I'm sure you'll get the chance, I look forward to it!"

Shifu smiled slightly at this exchange, "I want you all to go and get something to eat and rest, you can resume training tomorrow,"

The Five and Po bowed to the red panda in acknowledgement of his orders and they went back to the barracks, though Shifu noted with a frown that Po seemed a little more subdued than usual; even though he was joking and smiling along with his friends, the diminutive master noticed that he seemed preoccupied by something. He would probably have to get the full story of the battle from Tigress later and find out what was up with the panda.

"They have done well." Liulang Zhe noted to the Grand Master, "We still have to watch out for raids from their avian contingents and keep a careful eye on the passes, but hopefully the destruction of the bridge will give the Dai Feng pause and force them to regroup."

"We've bloodied their noses, but in my experience that only serves to anger an enemy more." Shifu said.

"Yes, but an angry enemy is almost as much of a gods-send as a stupid one. Angry men make mistakes." Liulang Zhe said.

Shifu grunted, "They can also be very dangerous. Still, I'm glad of this reprieve. The Dragon Warrior and the Five have only just recently recovered from their battle with Lord Shen. I am worried that they might by overtaxing themselves."

"Shifu… I've seen your teaching methods. If the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior can survive that death trap you call an obstacle course I'm quite confident that they'll be able to survive fighting a mere few thousand enemies." Liulang Zhe smiled wryly, "And I thought _my_ master was strict!"

Shifu glanced at him curiously; the mountain cat didn't offer up much about his past of his own accord, "Your master?"

"Jiàoshī de Lùjìng." The mountain cat said fondly, "He is a great man, a good man. You will find no one more skilled in the ways of war than him; sword, axe, mace spear, bow and shield. He has mastered them all. He has spent his entire life honing his mind and body into the perfect weapons." He smiled proudly, "I do not wish to sound arrogant, but compared to my master Tai Lung was a mere pussy cat, a swaddling babe still taking his first steps."

"You think so? Tai Lung mastered all of the Thousand Scrolls before he turned eighteen. He was… the most powerful warrior of his or any generation." Shifu said, though his pride was tinged with sadness and regret. True he had forged the most powerful warrior in all of China's history, but he had also made him a flawed creature, a perfectionist who craved love and adoration, and who thought the only way to get that was to gain power, to gain the Dragon Scroll.

"No offence to you or your student, Master Shifu, but had Jiàoshī de Lùjìng been his warden he would never have escaped from Chorh Gom." He chuckled, "Actually, considering my master's personality, I don't think he would have _dared _to even try."

"Perhaps you will do me the service of introducing me to this great master one day. I would like to see someone you think would be able to best Tai Lung in battle." Shifu replied.

"Hah! If you really want to see a show, you should have seen my-" He stopped himself suddenly and his proud expression turned to sadness, "My wife." He finished in a quieter tone, "She was by far his best student. Of course, she always said that _I_ was, but she wasn't the one who got her tail handed to her every time we sparred."

Shifu hesitated before speaking, obviously the mention of his wife still pained the mountain cat, "Are you sure that you did not just let her win?"

He smiled wryly, "Master Shifu, you never knew my wife. If she caught me doing that, she'd have mauled me! Think of Tigress on a bad day… and then double it."

Shifu paled slightly at the thought. If he was telling the truth, then Liulang Zhe's wife was _not_ a lady you wanted to get on the bad side of, "Ah." He said, "That sounds… hazardous to a man's health."

Liulang Zhe chuckled, "Yes… but I wouldn't have changed her for the world."

* * *

A few hours later the mountain cat and the venerable Grand Master were sat down with the other residents of the Jade Palace, enjoying a wonderful meal cooked by the Dragon Warrior, an unofficial celebration of their victory at the Thread of Hope. Crane and Mei Ling were reminiscing about old times, whilst Monkey and Mantis seemed to be casting surreptitious looks at the pair, smirking and chuckling to each other. Tigress had sat close to Po and was half-listening to him as he waxed as eloquent as he could, which pretty much meant adding the words 'bodacious', 'awesome' or 'Shahabooey' in every other sentence, as he related some historic Kung Fu battle or other.

This had surprised Shifu at first, but it seemed as if Tigress was trying to distract the panda from something, or perhaps she was trying to show how much she valued him now as a member of their odd little family by spending so much time with him. Perhaps it was some form of penance for the way she had treated the panda when he first arrived at the Jade Palace, though Shifu winced to recall how awful they had all acted towards the panda. It was a testament to the determination and warmth of the panda that he had not quit, and that he had later forgiven the Five and his master for their terrible behaviour.

Sitting to Shifu's right, Liulang Zhe sipped the broth from the bowl in front of him, the mountain cat seemed to enjoy the heavenly noodle soup and for the first time since he had returned, the red panda saw pure pleasure and happiness in the mountain cat's eyes._ Good_, the elderly master thought, _One more miracle to attribute to Po. Perhaps Liulang Zhe is finally recovering from the black melancholy that has been afflicting him since he fought his sister._ Shifu shook his head in disgust; he would never understand why someone would do something like that to their own family. To say it was one of the worst examples of filial impiety he had ever seen was a massive understatement.

The mountain cat seemed to sense the Grand Masters eyes on him and turned, setting the bowl down, "Is there something wrong, Grand Master?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh! No, not at all… I was just… thinking." Shifu said.

Liulang Zhe frowned slightly, but then he nodded, "Ah, I see."

"Master, has there been any word from Chang'an?" Tigress asked, her expression slightly worried, "It has been more than a week since we confirmed the existence of the Dai Feng and rescued Mei Ling. Surely you must have word by now?"

Shifu shook his head, "None as yet, but you must remember that it is a long way from here to Chang'an, even by air."

"I know, Master, but… we should have heard _something_." Tigress replied.

"I sent two messengers as soon as I had confirmation that the Dai Feng were coming." Shifu said, "And I am certain the Lee Da Academy will have also sent word, I am certain one of these messages will reach the Emperor."

Tigress nodded, "Of course, I'm just…"

"Concerned about the Valley?" He surmised, "Don't be. You have fought against armies before and won, need I remind you of the Battle of Weeping River?" The small red panda smiled proudly, "I don't mind saying now that I was more proud of you, of all of you, after Weeping River than I have been for a very long time." The panda nodded firmly, "Five masters defeated five thousand hardened warriors all alone, more than earning the name 'Furious Five'. If you could do that, then defeating the Dai Feng, when here you fight not just for the innocent and your honour, but also for your home, should be no trouble at all."

Tigress' eyes widened slightly, "I… ah… thank you, master."

Po was grinning broadly, "Yeah! These guys aren't so tough, I mean we snuck into their camp and busted out Mei Ling, and then we beat 'em at the Thread of Hope. They've got no chance against me 'n' the Five."

Liulang Zhe nodded, "I agree, the Dai Feng are just dumb muscle, dangerous and numerous, but dumb muscle all the same. No, they aren't the real threat here. Juan Tian Meng might be Yin's puppet, but she's wily, intelligent and that makes her dangerous, and then there are her remaining generals. Each of them are highly skilled and trained, experts in their given fields. But you've faced threats like that before, and I have every confidence that you will be victorious."

"But you're worried about your… about Yin." Tigress said.

"Yes." He said gravely, "She is… unlike anyone you have ever fought. She does not have the raw physical power of Tai Lung, but she has a vast knowledge of many forms of fighting and warfare, and in that respect she is even more powerful and dangerous than he was. She has Shen's guile and deviousness and knowledge of _chi_ and poisons that, quite frankly, terrifies me. I just thank Heaven that Shen's factories and blueprints were destroyed after his death, or I would very much fear that she would try to build her own cannons."

Po shuddered at the thought. _Yin with Shen's cannons, man that is a pretty scary picture_, the panda thought to himself, "Yeah, but she's just one guy, she can't beat all of us, right?"

"I hope not." Liulang Zhe said, "I sincerely hope not."

Po frowned, "You saying she's better than we are?"

"I'm saying that if you underestimate her, then you're not going to like the results." Liulang Zhe said.

"Surely you can give us an edge, though, I mean, she _is_ your sister." Mantis said.

"She almost killed me back at the camp." Liulang Zhe said coldly, "She's learned things… things I hadn't thought possible. The only advice I can give is that if she starts using _chi_ attacks on you, run like hell."

"That… isn't very encouraging." Mantis said.

The mountain cat shrugged, "Better a living coward than a dead hero, and if you fight Yin then you'll be very, very dead."

"Then how the heck are we supposed to beat her?" Po demanded, "If her _chi_ is so powerful, it's like she's invincible."

"Not invincible, just very hard to kill. Just leave Yin to me. I have to be the one to kill her anyway." Liulang Zhe replied.

"And why is that?" Po asked.

"Apart from obtaining my revenge for the murder of the family, the destruction of my village, the shaming of my ancestors and the terrible crimes which she has no doubt committed?" Liulang Zhe asked, "Well, apart from all _that_, I'm the one most capable of beating her, and I have ways to counteract certain… eventualities."

"Such as?" Shifu asked curiously.

The mountain cat hesitated, "Well, her _chi_ is powerful, and she's been reading some very old scrolls judging from what she's admitted and the attacks and powers she has so far displayed. I don't know how deep she's delved or the full extent of her powers, but I do know how to guard against some of the contingencies she might have put in place to aid her escape if she is defeated." Liulang Zhe shook his head, "This is exactly why she murdered my wife. Yin is a powerful _chi_ master, but even she could not best my wife." He smiled fondly, "She could, and did, teach Oogway a thing or two about the spiritual plane."

Just then, Zheng ran into the kitchen, looking terrified, "Master Shifu! That Yin creature is in the palace! I just saw her and her servants enter the Hall of Warriors!"

"WHAT!?" Shifu shouted, jumping up, "Students!"

"On it!" Tigress said as she, the rest of the Five and Liulang Zhe ran out of the kitchen, with Po, Mei Ling and Shifu hot on their heels…

* * *

The doors of the Sacred Hall of Warriors banged open and the Jade Palace's residents charged in, taking up defensive stances near the entrance… to an empty hall.

"What?" Shifu looked confused, "But… Zheng said…" Suddenly a knife shot out from nowhere, almost hitting the aged red panda but he deflected it with his wrist, he turned around quickly, eyes narrowing, "Show yourselves!"

The hall stayed silent as the grave, all that could be heard was the breathing of his students behind him. A second, then a third knife shot towards the Grand Master, but this time they were intercepted by Tigress and Mantis, "Where are they!?" Tigress hissed angrily, eyes darting about.

The fur on the back of Tigress' neck rose and a shiver went down her spine, instinctively she ducked and something flew by overheard, she heard a snarl of anger and saw that it was Lian, Yin's protégé, who landed on all fours in front of her and then stood to her feet, "Hm, you're better than I thought." The cream-and-white feline said with irritation.

Tigress growled and launched herself at Lian with a lightning-fast flying kick, the mountain cat dodged smoothly and Tigress landed half a foot away from her, not slowing Tigress turned around and tried to punch her in the gut, but again the feline dodged it, this time striking back with a punch of her own, which Tigress blocked with her forearm.

"Hah!" Came a shout from Po, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw him battling with a large clouded leopard, with Monkey helping him and to her right she saw a smaller clouded leopard fending off both Crane and Mantis at once. Somewhere behind her she could hear the sounds of more fighting, and she assumed that was Liulang Zhe, Mei Ling, Viper and Shifu fighting Yin.

Tigress ducked under another punch and kicked Lian in the stomach, winded the mountain cat fell back and growled low in her throat, taking out two butterfly swords from her sides, "Juan Tian Meng wants your pelt, asked for it by name in fact… my, what did you do to so irritate our War-Queen?"

"Absolutely nothing… yet, but give me a little time." Tigress responded, as she warded off a slash from the small swords.

"Maybe she's jealous." Lian offered with a smirk, "She never takes off those robes of her's, and no one's seen what she looks like. I bet she's hideous and is jealous of your good looks." The mountain cat licked her lips, "After all, you _are_ the most attractive female member of the Five."

"Hey!" Viper hissed, she struck from behind Lian and coiled around her, constricting and forcing her to drop her swords, "I am just as beautiful as Tigress is!" The snake continued, using the coil looped around Lian's right arm to punch her in the face.

"Ow! Gods damn – OW!" The feline exclaimed, "Get off of – OWWW! WILL YOU STOP THAT!?"

"No, I don't think I will." Viper said.

Lian snarled and tore one arm free, wrenching it from Viper's grasp with strength that seemed at odds with her petite, if voluptuous, frame, with her hand free she struck quickly at several nerves along Viper's sinuous body, paralysing her and enabling the mountain cat to throw her away, she glowered at Viper, "I'll get you for that!" Lian's pretty face wasn't so pretty any more; there were obvious bruises beneath her fur and already parts of her face were swelling Tigress charged at Lian, covering for her fallen friend, kicking and punching with lightning speed, shocked by the sudden onslaught the female assassin fell back.

* * *

Qiang grunted as he blocked one of Crane's wing-strikes, sweeping the avian off of his feet with his leg, he turned just in time to bat away Mantis as he flew towards him with a powerful kick, sending the insect crashing into one of the pillars.

"Man, he's tough for such a thin dude. I always thought the strong silent types were bulkier." Mantis said with shock.

"Heh, I'm thin, but look at the power I've got. Skinny doesn't mean weak." Crane said.

"I know, duh, this is me you're talking to." Mantis said, "Still… what the hell man?"

Crane sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Qiang had been watching this exchange passively, finally he said, "You talk too much." He charged at them, and Crane barely avoided getting one of his legs snapped in half by a powerful kick, and Mantis just managed to dodge a punch that would have left him as little more than a green smear.

Crane and Mantis looked at each other, instantly coming up with a plan, "I'll hit him high."

"I'll go low." Mantis finished, launching himself at the feline's knees, whilst Crane took to the air and then dived back down towards Qiang's head.

As soon as this new tactic registered, all the clouded leopard did was grunt, he raised both hand and, at the last moment, struck Crane full in the face, whilst his tail lashed out and smashed Mantis aside. Both Kung Fu warriors crashed to the floor.

"Seriously!?" Mantis shouted as soon as his head had stopped ringing, "What is with you?"

"Training with Shifu a joke. Training with Yin much harder." Qiang said with a shrug, "She do more than break bones or hit with staff."

Both warriors gulped to consider any teacher _harsher_ than Shifu. Crane and Mantis looked at each other and shared a single thought, "We're screwed."

* * *

Po blocked a punch with his arms and stepped on the foot of the large clouded leopard, the large feline shouted a vile curse and then, much to Po's surprise, head-butted the panda. Po reeled back, holding onto his face, "Owowow! No fair! That is so not cool!"

"Neither is stamping on my foot, fatso!" Wei snarled, "You don't play nice, neither do I!"

"Hey! I'm a panda! Pandas are supposed to be…bigger." Po said in outrage.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. At least that head-butt improved your looks a bit, bet your whore of a mother couldn't stand the sight of that cesspit you call a face." Wei replied.

Po froze, his eyes widened, then narrowed, "Say that to me again."

"I said, your mother's a whore who gave birth to a big fat tub of lard with a face like a-" Wei didn't get to finish, as his face was too full of fist to continue. The clouded leopard fell heavily, shock and pain written all over his face.

"_No one_ insults my mother." Po said, his voice perfectly calm, almost cold, and his face had the oddest expression of peace… except his eyes. They were hard as stone.

Wei had heard of Inner Peace, but now he was looking at its polar opposite; Inner Rage. The panda was _pissed_, "Oh… crap." He said.

Wei scrambled to feet, but he had barely gotten up when he was knocked to the floor by a powerful, and vicious, kick to his stomach that tossed the clouded leopard to the floor and winded him. Gasping for breath, Wei rolled onto his hands and knees, only to be hauled up to his feet by the scruff of his neck and punched in the mouth, "Apologise. Now."

"No." The clouded leopard snarled, kicking the panda in the belly. Po barely moved, and Wei suddenly realised that there was some serious muscle under all the fur and fat, "Oh." He said, "Sh-"

Po punched him again, and then tossed him aside, Wei hit a pillar and cried out as pain shot through his back, "Okay! I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Po asked.

"For insulting you! For calling your mother a whore!" Wei said.

"Good." Po replied, before driving a fist into the leopard's stomach, winding him again.

Wei managed to recover quickly and smashed his palm into the panda's chest with all the strength he could muster, knocking Po back, though not by much thanks to his solid stance, "Bloody hell, you know Dragon Style." Wei muttered.

"Dragon Warrior." Po reminded him.

"Shut up." Wei sapped, "I've had a bad day."

"It's about to get worse!" Monkey shouted as he kicked the leopard in the back, causing him to stumble forward.

Wei cursed and turned, managing to catch Monkey's tail and swing him around, smashing him into a pillar, "That is _enough_ beating me up!" He snarled, blocking a punch from Po and driving his elbow into the panda's gut, "Dragon Warrior, or no Dragon Warrior, I am going to kick your sorry ass off this mountain!"

"Too late, Tigress has done that a million times already. It's not as fun as you think." Po said, retaliating with a roundhouse kick, which Wei blocked.

"Yeah, but it is still as funny to watch now as it was the first time." Monkey said, trying to punch Wei, but the large leopard was more nimble than he looked and he managed to duck under the punch.

"Two on one, huh? Let's see how the famous Dragon Warrior and Lian's fur-coat-in-waiting can really fight!" The clouded leopard snarled, charging towards the two warriors.

* * *

Yin blocked Shifu's staff with her arm, sidestepping a punch from Mei Ling in the process and then she grabbed the wrist of Liulang Zhe, throwing him towards the two masters. Shifu managed to dodge the mountain cat, but Mei Ling wasn't so lucky and the two felines ended up piled in a heap. Yin dodged another sweeping blow from the staff and retaliated with an overhead blow from the short sword she had drawn from the sheath at her side, which Shifu blocked with the staff, Yin growled menacingly, "You can't beat me, Shifu. You're as much a failure as a kung fu master as you are a failure as a teacher and parent."

Shifu narrowed his eyes, "Trying to make me angry? I didn't expect such an amateurish tactic from you, Yin."

"You think your kung fu will save you?" She asked, "I'm afraid I have not yet met a kung fu master I could not kill."

"You have today." Shifu snapped, thrusting his staff towards her throat, but Yin grabbed it and, faster than he thought possible she kicked him in the chest, tearing the staff from his grip.

Yin expertly twirled the staff in her hand, eyeing the weapon, "Oogway's old staff… This staff is almost as old as he was, it's quite resilient, for a stick."

Mei Ling and Liulang Zhe, who had managed to extricate themselves and get to their feet, charged towards the feline, utilising a lightning-fast series of kicks and punches, but Yin proved that her mastery of combat extended to kung fu by blocking or deflecting the blows with her stolen staff.

Liulang Zhe snarled angrily, "Why are you here, Yin?"

"Hm? Oh! Simple enough, really, we've been ordered to kill all of you." Yin said, "And really, I'm happy to. You're all in the way. Except the Dragon Warrior. We're taking him back to the War-Queen."

"How are you going to do that? The Thread of Hope is destroyed." Liulang Zhe said, somewhat smugly.

Yin smirked, "Oh, I have my ways…" She suddenly went on the offensive, striking at Liulang Zhe with the staff, simultaneously kicking Shifu, Liulang Zhe managed to block, but Shifu caught the full brunt of the kick and was thrown backwards, but he managed to right himself.

Yin suddenly cried out in pain, bloody red wounds along her left arm, she whipped the staff around, but Mei Ling caught it and kicked her in the leg. Yin let go and snarled, lashing out with her other foot, catching the mountain cat in the stomach.

The various battles in the Hall of Warriors continued unabated in fury or ferocity for some time, and before long every combatant sported numerous bruises, wounds and lesions. Yin quickly realised that she had underestimated the sheer tenacity and strength of the Furious Five and, whilst her students were holding their own despite being outnumbered, the Warriors of the Jade Palace would eventually wear them down. Growling in anger and frustration, she lashed out at Mei Ling, raking her claws along the mountain cat's side, forcing her to fall back, taking the momentary pause this caused in her battle with the other two, she pulled away from the battle, "Enough!" She shouted, "I tire of this! Lian, Wei, Qiang… Plan B."

Her three students acknowledged the order by unleashing a violent flurry of blows on their adversaries, distracting them long enough for them to pull away and regroup with their leader, Yin eyed the various Kung Fu warriors, "You are much more skilled than I first thought… but no matter. I'll settle for killing just one of you."

Yin suddenly thrust her palm towards Shifu, her white eyes burning brightly and a bolt of rippling, distorted air shot from her palm towards the old master, before anyone else could react, Tigress hurled herself in the way of the deadly _chi_ projectile, "NO!"

The bolt hit her square in the chest and she screamed, a horrible cry of utmost horror and pain, her body was thrown backwards by the blow, smashing her into Shifu. Liulang Zhe's eyes widened, "No! Master Tigress!"

"TIGRESS!" Po shouted, horror and panic evident in his voice as he rushed towards the fallen feline, who had rolled off her battered master and was now convulsing, her limbs jerking wildly.

Crane and Mantis ran towards their fallen leader, but Viper and Monkey charged towards the assassins, murder in their eyes. Yin smirked and shook her head, "We should leave. We'll deal with the others later." She tossed a black sphere on the ground that exploded with a blinding flash and a deafening roar and smoke filled the chamber. Deafened and blinded, the two kung fu warriors skidded to a halt, rubbing their eyes and trying to shake the ringing from their ears. By the time they, or anyone else, had recovered the quartet of feline assassins were gone.

"Tigress!" Shifu shouted, panic and worry etched on his face, as he knelt besides his adopted daughter, who had finally stopped spasming and lay still, too still, "No No, no, no, you aren't dead! Please…" He said, and then in a faint whisper he repeated, "Please…"

Po had grabbed one of her hands, his jade eyes glistening with tears, "Oh gods…"

Viper had started crying, and Mantis seemed to be at a loss for what to do so he tried his best to comfort and console the serpent, to distract himself from the horrible reality, Monkey was beside them staring helplessly at Tigress' still form tears of grief and rage in his eyes.

Mei Ling was supporting Crane, who seemed barely able to stand from the shock and grief of losing Tigress, one of his oldest friends, one of the people, though you would not think it, to whom he was closest in the Jade Palace. Mei Ling herself seemed to be mourning the feline, even though she had known her but a short time but she held herself in check. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't, not when Crane needed her.

Liulang Zhe stared at Tigress' body, a stricken look on his face, he placed a hand on Shifu's shoulder, "I… I am sorry… I am so sorry, Grand Master."

"It… It should have been me, Liulang Zhe… it should have been anyone… anyone but her… but my little girl… we still… I still had to make it up to her… I still had to tell her how much she…" The Grand Master let out a broken sob. Suddenly, Tigress' body convulsed again, she coughed, took in a deep, laboured breath, everyone stared at her in shock, then sudden jubilation, "Tigress? TIGRESS! Thank the gods!" Shifu cried, hugging her close to him.

Then… her eyes snapped open and Shifu pulled back, shock and confusion written all over his tear-stained face. Her eyes were no longer the burning ruby red he had always seen, so full of fire and dedication. Her irises were a bright, vibrant green, like the forest in springtime, it was such a brilliant colour that it almost seemed as if her irises were glowing… no! They _were_ glowing with green light.

Besides Shifu, Liulang Zhe had gone stock-still, confusion, disbelief and shock were evident on his face, "Wh-what!? How… how is it… it… it can't be?"

"Liulang Zhe?" Shifu asked worriedly, "What is it? What did Yin do to Tigress?"

"She tried to kill her, rend her soul from her body." Tigress said, shocking everyone with how melodic and gentle he voice was, "By all rights, the poor dear should be dead. In fact she would be, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm here."

"Měiyù Liánhuā." Liulang Zhe whispered in wonderment, "But… how?"

Tigress smiled, a warm, loving smile none of them had ever seen on her before, filled with unrestrained joy, "De Liang…. Honoured husband… it has been some time."

"What?" Shifu asked, stunned.

"What?" The Five, Mei Ling and Po said simultaneously.

"WHAT!?" Shifu shouted, the words 'honoured husband' suddenly registering.

"Um… I can… explain?" The mountain cat said weakly, he then paused and shook his head, "Actually, no I can't." He turned to Tigress, "What. The. Hell?"

"Hello to you too, dear." She replied with a smile.

* * *

**A/N** _Weren't expecting that, were you? I do believe Liulang Zhe summed it up pretty nicely, but don't worry, I'll explain in the next chapter what's going on... though I think Sweetluckygirl might guess, considering what I've been talking to her about in our PMs..._

_The name of Liulang Zhe's wife, _Měiyù Liánhuā_, translates to 'Precious Jade Lotus Flower', and I'm sure you can guess why she's called that._

_Oh, and I apologise for the Doctor Who style 'what' moment... but I just couldn't resist putting it in there. _

_Anyway, Read, review and Enjoy!_


	13. Chapter 12 Explanations and Revelations

**A/N **_I know it's been a while since the last chapter, and I really hate doing this to people; unexplained hiatuses, but the exam season started in university and I still hadn't finished final edits to this chapter, so I got distracted by exams and things and this fell by the way side._

_The chapter is finished and exams are over, which means a few months of increased free time in which to write and post, so I'm hopeful I can get this story finished before university starts again._

_Anyway, this chapter sees a few explanations on who, and what, Liulang Zhe and his wife are. This went through six different drafts and ideas until I settled on the one I'm going for, and even now I'm still a little iffy on it, but even though it is a major plot point, I will be keeping as much of the new material out as possible so I don't overwhelm the actual Kung Fu Panda-ness of the story._

_And without further adieu, Chapter Twelve._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_Explanations and Revelations_

"Tigress, what is the meaning of this!?" Shifu asked, his grief, terror, worry and confusion quickly converting into anger.

"Shush!" Tigress snapped at Shifu, shocking everyone and causing the red panda's mouth to fall open in surprise, "Tigress is asleep. No wonder, poor thing. And don't open your mouth like that. You'll catch flies."

"How dare you speak to me like that! Tigress, I demand answers!" Shifu snapped back as soon as he recovered.

Tigress shook her hand, sighing mightily, "You really are quite dense, aren't you Shifu?" Before the Grand Master could do more than splutter she carried on, "Tigress isn't here… well, her body is, but she's not in at the moment. Well, okay she's technically _in_, but…" She sighed, "Let me try again. Tigress is unconscious; the trauma to her mind caused it to shut down, forcing me to the surface. Rather rudely I might add.

Shifu blinked, "You… are… another personality? Her subconscious?"

"No." She said with a shake of her head, "Well, not exactly." She shot Liulang Zhe a reproving look; "This would be much easer to explain if you'd been telling the truth from the start, dear."

"Tell them the… Měiyù, it is supposed to be a secret, and in any case they wouldn't believe me, and I had no reason to tell them." Liulang Zhe replied

"Tell us what? What the heck is going on? Why is Tigress acting weird, why is she calling you her husband and why are her eyes _green_!?" Po asked, looking from one feline to the other, his worry and confusion plain, but no one but Liulang Zhe noticed the twinge of jealousy deep in Po's burning green eyes. At that moment, the mountain cat resolved to _never_ try out his patented roguish charm on the tigress, whether or not his wife was inside her head or not.

"For the last time! I am _not_ Tigress!" Tigress, or Měiyù Liánhuā said, "I am Měiyù Liánhuā, wife of De Liang, who became Liulang Zhe. I died twenty-five years ago, when Jiao Han, or Yin now I suppose, destroyed the village of _Jing __Quán_ and murdered my children." Her face darkened at that, "Yin tried to prevent my soul from re-entering _samsara_, the Cycle of Reincarnation and Rebirth, by trapping my soul in a container, a kind of soul-prison known as a phylactery."

At this, Liulang Zhe hissed, "A phylactery? She _dared_ to steal a phylactery from the Temple?"

"She dared to learn their secrets and _make_ one." She corrected, "Four of them, in fact, one for me, one for you and two for our children."

"_Make_ them?" Liulang Zhe asked in shock, "But… only the Master Craftsmen of the Inner Temple remember how to make phylacteries, and they are forbidden to teach anyone else."

"She has been delving deep into the restricted areas in the libraries, is it so hard to imagine that one of the phylactery crafting scrolls survived and she found one there?"

"I suppose not, but how did you escape? It is impossible to free a soul from a phylactery without destroying it, and surely Yin would notice if yours was missing?" Liulang Zhe asked in confusion.

"Quite simple. When Yin tried to trap my soul in the phylactery I used the _chi _still within my dying body to break off a small part of my soul. I allowed the fragment to be captured so that the rest of me could escape." She sighed and shook her head, "But with my soul incomplete, I could not pass into the next life to attain my next reincarnation, and I was fading quickly. Without a body to sustain me, my soul would have become little more than a wandering, starving, mindless spirit."

"So you looked for a suitable host." Liulang Zhe said, understanding dawning in his eyes.

"Adult souls are too strong to overtake easily, and in order to do what I planned I would have to wrest control of their bodies from them, which I did not want to do, however young souls are much easier to manipulate. I travelled to another village further south, and there I found a baby girl around whom the threads of destiny were tangled. I knew she was destined to be part of great events and where such things happen you, or another of our kind, would not be far away. I entered her body and attached my soul to her own, binding us together and placing myself into dormancy so that she would never know I was there, nor would my presence affect her."

"So… you've been asleep within Tigress all this time?" Shifu finally asked, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yes, shortly after I joined with her, her village was raided by bandits and her parents killed. Eventually she was taken to Bao Gu… and then she became your student and daughter." At this her tone turned stern, "The things you put this poor girl through, why if I had a body of my own I would have tanned your hide! There were times when she was heartbroken, bones shattered, bleeding, but still craving your love when I wanted to come out of her and rip you apart." Her tone was icy, "If it weren't for the fact that I knew you were hurting yourself, and that you are now trying to make amends, I would be far less civil with you, Shifu. But you had better take better care of this girl, or so help me I'll kick your tail from here to Tibet and back!"

"She'd do it too." Liulang Zhe said with a wry smile and a sympathetic wince, "Trust me on that one."

Everyone seemed to be at a loss. The story spouting from… the tigress… was utterly fantastical, impossible! And yet there was no other explanation.

"So…um… you've…been inside Tigress all this time?" Mantis asked.

She nodded, "Oh yes, Master Mantis, I have. By the way, I want to talk to you later about a few jokes I overheard."

The insect gulped and looked nervous, "Um… but… what about Tigress?"

"She'll be fine. Once she recovers she'll wake back up and reassert control over her body. I do believe I'll have a fair bit of explaining to do." She said with a frown, she then gave Liulang Zhe a look; "I think we should come clean, dear, if they know about… this… then they should know the rest of it. They should know Jiao, ah, _Yin_'s origins, and our own, they deserve to know the truth."

"But… the law! The customs of our people, I don't think-" He began.

"Your mother will understand, dear." She said, cutting him off, "These are exceptional circumstances and if they are to have any hope of defeating Yin and the Dai Feng they have to know why she is fighting like this, and what she aims to do."

"No, I'm not contravening laws and customs that have stood in place, for good reason, for thousands of years." He said firmly.

"I might not be able to put you in the dog-house or kick you out of my bed, since I doubt Tigress would appreciate any… _improprieties_, but I'm still inhabiting the body of a hardened kung fu master, and I can and _will_ kick your ass if you don't tell them. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." He said quickly, a well-trained response ingrained in him from many many long years of marriage.

"Good boy." She said approvingly, "It's a long story, so we might as well go somewhere comfortable." Her tone turned quite maternal, "Po, would you be dear and make us all a nice pot of that heavenly soup? I'm sure we could all do with something hot in our bellies after all of this unpleasant fighting."

"Oh…uh...sure…Ti-uh… Měiyù." The panda said, still slightly confused over the whole situation.

She beamed at him; the smile caused her face to light up, which in turn caused Po to blush quite red all of a sudden. At that moment Po silently vowed to himself that he'd see a smile just like that on Tigress again, and this time Tigress would be the one behind the smile.

"Thank you." She then stood up and frowned, noticing that everyone still seemed to be shell-shocked, "Come now, it's not like I, or she rather, has grown two heads."

"Just two souls." Mantis pointed out.

"One and most of another, if you want to be accurate. I've got a fragment missing, remember? That's why I'm in this mess in the first place." Měiyù said, "Now come along, we don't want to dawdle here all day." With that, she walked purposefully towards the doors of the Hall of Warriors.

Monkey finally summed up the whole situation, "This… is weird."

"Damn straight." Liulang Zhe said, shaking his head.

* * *

In the kitchen of the barracks they had all sat down to a bowl of Secret Ingredient Soup but their eyes were on Tigress, or Měiyù in Tigress' body. Most of them were still trying to come to terms with the fact that their fearless leader had apparently taken a holiday and left this stranger in her place.

"Now, I know this is all very strange, and let's be honest, quite awkward, but I hope we can all get used to these, ah, unusual circumstances." Měiyù said, "I had never planned on formally meeting any of you, since I expected to wait out Tigress' lifetime in dormancy unless a situation arose wherein I could destroy Yin's phylacteries and free myself and my children, but plans rarely survive first contact with the enemy."

Shifu was frowning, his expression stern, "I want an explanation for all of this. Liulang Zhe, what are you not telling us? Who are you? What are you and your… wife?"

The mountain cat sighed, massaging his temples, "It is… complicated."

"That's an understatement." Monkey muttered.

Shifu shot him a look and then turned back to the mountain cat and said, "Then tell us what you can."

Liulang Zhe nodded, "Very well… Měiyù and I are Lanteans, or rather we were once. Our kingdom existed long ago, before even the Xia Dynasty, it was a vast and great kingdom but we grew proud and arrogant and that hubris destroyed us. Barbarian tribes invaded us and there were revolts in our farthest cities, a terrible conflict resulted that destroyed our nation and our species was driven to extinction. When our foes reached the city of Lantea itself the Elders performed the Rite of Sundered Heaven and the city and all within it were destroyed. Some of our people had managed to flee to the Sanctuary Realms, secret refuges built during an even more ancient and terrible war, but their numbers were too few and they were scattered too thinly, within six generations of Lantea's fall her race was no more."

"So…um… what did your Elders do? I mean, I know they performed the Rite of Sundered Heaven, but… what did it do?" Viper asked.

"It granted an ability to every Lantean that still lived; we are able to remember all of our lives from that life to this; our minds, our personalities and memories endure reincarnation without being lost. Our bodies died that day but our minds endured, so that even though the Lantean Empire had been destroyed her soul, her culture and language, would endure." Liulang Zhe explained, then he sighed, "Unfortunately this has its draw backs. Lanteans are permanently trapped within _samsara_ and cannot gain enlightenment, nor have we retained any of the secret knowledge of the Elders. We cannot teach this ability to anyone else, it is lost forever. Which means that if a Lantean couple has children..."

"Then… the children's souls are normal, and they lose their memories once they're reincarnated." Viper gasped with horror, "So…"

"We go on, but our children die, permanently." Liulang Zhe said with a nod.

"I… I can't imagine anything so… horrible." Viper said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Do not mourn for us, Master Viper." Měiyù said kindly, "In some ways it is a blessing; eventually the souls that were once our children's will gain enlightenment and escape _samsara_ forever, and be free of suffering."

Shifu, was staring at them in disbelief, if it wasn't for the fact that Měiyù was so obviously and irrefutably within Tigress' body he wouldn't believe a word of what they'd just said, "So, you are both really several thousand years old?"

"Technically I'm forty-one." Liulang Zhe said, "But I have memories stretching back a couple of thousand or so years, I lost count a while back. Lantea definitely fell before the Xia Dynasty, but I'm not entirely certain how long before, so the age of my mind is a little uncertain. I'd say around four thousand years or so."

"What we have revealed here is of the utmost secrecy." His wife added, "The Lantean people retreated to the Sanctuary Realms and there they have remained, hidden and apart from the affairs of others, and hidden and apart shall we remain. We believe that if our existence became widespread knowledge then it would eventually lead to a repeat of the War of Wrath, as the uprisings have since been known. It would mean the fall of the Sanctuary Realms and the second scattering of the Lantean people. It would mean the end of us, the end of the last vestiges of our way of life." The tigress looked at each one of them searchingly, her eyes unflinching.

Shifu nodded solemnly, "Then you have my word of honour that neither I nor my students will reveal the existence of the Lantean people. I doubt we would be believed anyway."

"You have my word too." Mei Ling said, "I'm not Shifu's student, but I swear that I won't tell anyone, on my honour as Master of Lee Da."

"Thank you." Liulang Zhe said, a grateful smile on his face, "We haven't told anyone about Lantea, not since I met Grand Master Oogway."

"He… my master knew about this?" Shifu asked incredulously.

"Of course he did." Liulang Zhe said, "He knew something was odd about me as soon as he met me, and it didn't take long for him trick me into revealing myself to him." He shook his head, "He was a shrewd one, but he swore himself to secrecy. We became good friends. I met him whilst he was meditating at the Pool of Sacred Tears, gave him a few pointers on the fighting style he was developing at the time."

Shifu choked on that, "You… you helped him invent Kung Fu!?"

"No, I just gave him a few pointers, just a little advice on a few techniques… showed him a few moves of mine." Liulang Zhe grinned, "We debated philosophy for two days and nights without pause at one point. He trounced me completely."

Měiyù chuckled, "The next time De Liang and I met, an incarnation later or there abouts, we decided to settle in the Valley of Peace for a time" She sighed happily, "It was a wonderful time. The Jade Palace was almost completed, the newly-named Valley of Peace had enjoyed two generations of uninterrupted peace thanks to Oogway and his teachings… it was a time of hope, and every day seemed brighter than the next." She smiled warmly, "Oogway was in his prime, and his students were spreading the art of Kung Fu throughout China, and slowly the chaos and disunity that had plagued it under the Warring States Period was ending, with the gradual ascendancy of the Qin."

Liulang Zhe nodded, "Indeed, the Valley of Peace is one of the few places that I have been able to return to and know that I can find welcome and succour. It almost became a second home to me whenever I was reincarnated within or near China."

His wife smiled, but this expression, at least, the residents of the Jade Palace were used to seeing on Tigress' face; it was pure, fierce determination, "It is like my home too, even more so since I hid myself within Tigress. I know my husband will fight to his last breath in this incarnation to protect the Valley of Peace, with just as much fervour and dedication as he did to protect Lantea all those centuries ago… and for what it's worth I shall lend my aid as well, where I can. It won't be much, I'm afraid, after all this isn't even my own body, but every little helps I suppose."

After this declaration, the warriors of the Jade Palace settled down to enjoy more of Po's soup, as well as get to know this strange spirit that they now knew shared the body of Tigress, as well as dig deeper into Liulang Zhe's past. Before the night was done, the two Lanteans had exchanged anecdotes and stories with the Five, some amusing, some serious, but most simply tales to help the warriors try to adjust to the strange revelations they had imparted.

It grew late, however, and the residents of the palace sought their beds. No doubt there would be more to talk of in the morning, and plans had to be made to defeat the Dai Feng who still threatened the Valley, despite the fact they were now trapped beyond the Thread of Hope they all knew that neither Yin nor Juan Tian Meng would cease in their search for the mountain passes and it was only a matter of time before they found one large enough for the Dai Feng to enter.

* * *

Liulang Zhe lay on his bed, though he was both mentally and physically drained from the fighting earlier and the subsequent revelations about his wife he couldn't sleep. His mind was a whirl of thoughts and memories, memories of a time long since consigned to myth and dust.

"_The Gates of Heaven fell a week ago, they've overrun every province west of the mountains, and now they've passed through the Gates themselves; every city east of there lies threatened!"_

"_Your father?"_

"_D-dead! He wouldn't abandon the city!"_

"_They will be here in three days, there's nowhere else for us to run and no time to evacuate the civilians. The Elders have a plan, we must delay them until they are ready!"_

"_Father! They have catapults and cannons!"_

"_I know."_

"_Get down! Get DOWN!"_

"_Ancestors help us!"_

"_Their ships have moored against the wall and they're trying to climb up! Cut those ropes! For the Kingdom!"_

"_The second wall has fallen, they've entered the Inner City."_

"_We stand in the shadow of the royal palace, under the gaze of our Ancestors… we are the last line of defence… I am proud and __honoured_ _to have fought besides you. I am proud to call you, not my comrades in arms, but my brothers and sisters…_ _it is my greatest honour that I can fight and bleed and die besides you this day. Brothers! Sisters! Let us teach these barbarians the meaning of fear! Lantea Endures!"_

"_We're surrounded! There's too many!"_

"_The Ancestors curse you and your House! You and your ancestors led us to this! You destroyed us all!"_

"_This is your fault! Yours and your house!"_

"_Will you stand by me, Beloved?"_

"_Until death, my lord."_

Liulang Zhe sat up tears stinging his eyes; he wiped them away angrily and shook his head, "Get a grip!" he snapped at himself, "It's only been thirty years, you've gone so much longer without seeing her." He sighed and cradled his head in his hands, "So why is this so hard? Why is it bringing up memories that have been dead and buried for millennia?"

"Because of your sister, of course." Said a soft voice from his door.

Liulang Zhe turned and his eyes widened when he saw Měiyù, her green eyes glittering even in the low light, so out of place on Tigress' face, and yet somehow so very right. "What are you doing here? If Shifu sees you in here then-"

"Don't flatter yourself, husband, I have self-restraint, and I'm not about to jump into your bed when in possession of another woman's body. I'm not sure if that would be adultery, and in any case it's impolite and unfair to Tigress." She said, her tone amused, "But I wanted to speak with you; I'm exhausted myself and Tigress will probably reassert control soon, so we'll have to be quick."

He frowned slightly, "Hm, fine. What did you want to talk about?"

She hesitated a moment, "It… it has been almost thirty years. How are you?"

He laughed bitterly, "Just fine, apart from stumbling on the slaughtered corpses of my family, the ruined remnants of the village I'd lived in for most of this incarnation and finding out my own sister is behind it all, oh, and yeah, she's gone insane and plans on doing something so dangerous it might end up ending life as we know it."

She quirked an eyebrow, "At least your sarcasm is intact."

"Yes, well I'm slightly depressed and immensely enraged, not dead."

"Don't do anything stupid." She warned him.

He smiled crookedly, "Dearest, you know me."

"Ye, I do… that's why I'm telling you right now; I won't tolerate you getting yourself killed on some half-baked quest for revenge."

"You just want to be there when I gut my sister." He said accusingly.

"Yes, there's that." She conceded, "But I also don't want you endangering anyone. Promise me that you won't take the first chance you get at her, promise me you'll wait until we're ready."

"I… I can't do that." He said softly.

She walked over and knelt by the bed, cupping his cheek in her hand, "Swear it, on your Ancestors."

He looked up at her, closed his eyes and sighed heavily, he opened them again and nodded, pulling away from her, "I… swear… I won't go after Yin."

"Good. That's all I wanted. Good night, De Liang." She got up and turned around, walking to the door.

"Měiyù! I…" He started, throwing out a hand to stop her leaving, "I…"

She turned around, "Yes?" She asked curiously.

"It… it was good to see you again." He said, looking at her and then averting his eyes, lowering his hand.

She smiled, "It was good to see you too… perhaps we will be able to speak again, but if not… well, I will see you in the next life."

He looked up at her and smiled, "Yes, of course… I'll see you soon, good night Měiyù."

She smiled warmly at him, "Good night, beloved."

The tigress closed the door silently behind her and padded down the hall, entering Tigress' room unheard by any of the slumbering residents of the barracks, she lay down on the bed, a bed that was familiar but at the same time alien; a place she had slept in for over twenty years but at the same time had never slept in before. No doubt everyone was conflicted about her presence, but none more so than herself.

Měiyù lay down to sleep…

… And Master Tigress began to dream.

* * *

**A/N** _So there we are, identities revealed. As I'm sure you can guess, 'Lantea' is a reference to Atlantis, though I did make the Lantean civilisation much younger than what some people suggest it is, since Atlantis is said to have been destroyed around 9800 BCE, and making my OCs minds ten thousand years old was a bit much, though I did briefly toy with keeping the original date so I could make a reference to the title of 'Lord of Ten Thousand Years' for the Emperor, which is used akin to the western 'Long Live The King', but in the end… well, four thousand years is a hell of a long time too, but apart from a few asides and mentions of historic events it won't feature much_

_I did need to slot Lantea to some time before China, which means before the Xia Dynasty at least, although the Xia Dynasty is probably a mythic invention of later dynasties to help justify the concept of the Mandate of Heaven._

_Anyway, I'll probably do a few references or flashback/memory sequences to do with the final days of the Lantean civilisation at a few points in the story, to illustrate certain points, but rest assured that even though the motivation for Yin's machinations stretches back to antiquity I'll do my best not to allow such elements to overshadow the rest of the story. Most references or flashbacks to Lantea will be done just to give some insight into Yin's motives._

_The next chapter, as you might guess, will concern Tigress adjusting to her unwanted guest, a little Shifu/Tigress development and a certain panda and a certain tigress and a little jealousy._


	14. Chapter 13 Two's a Crowd

**A/N** _Here in Chapter Thirteen, Tigress discovers her unwanted guest, our favourite heroes try to adjust to the weirdness. This chapter is mostly filler to deal with the consequences of the last two chapters before the plot advances further in the next chapter. Chapter Fourteen will deal with the repercussions of Hong-Li's death and the destruction of the Thread of Hope and what that means for Juan Tian Meng's plan, and how that will affect Yin's own manipulations. From this point on, the plot begins in earnest as the Dai Feng begin to threaten not only the Valley but the rest of China as well… and Yin moves one step closer to her goal…_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Two's A Crowd_

Tigress was either dreaming… or she was dead.

She was walking through a verdant spring-time forest still dressed in her training clothes, the sounds of singing birds and the scents of hundreds of flowers filled the air, the day was warm but not too hot, and there was plenty of light without it being too bright. She felt peaceful, well rested, content.

She hoped she was dreaming, after all she still had a lot to do; she had to prove to Shifu that she was just as worthy a daughter to him as Tai Lung was as a son, better even, for she would never betray him. She had to protect the Valley and stop the Dai Feng and destroy Yin. She had to get more annoying but secretly welcome advice on how to be more feminine from Viper, she had to listen to some of Mantis' bawdy jokes, the ones she secretly enjoyed but pretended to hate, she had to get Monkey back for his latest prank and sneak one of his almond cookies, she had to watch Crane as he produced the most breath-taking calligraphy and drawings she had ever seen and listen to his calm, practical advice, she had to get to know Mei Ling better and threaten to break the mountain cat's legs if she dared break her dear, newly-found older brother's heart.

She had to apologies to Po for the way she had acted when he first came to the Jade Palace, she had to teach him more Kung Fu so he could reach his full potential as the Dragon Warrior, she had to taste his wonderful food one last time and listen to his over-the-top stories that brought the history of Kung Fu to life, she had to see that childish glee and reverence for her art shine in his bright jade eyes… she had to tell him how much he-

No! She wasn't dead. She was dreaming. Despite the fact that the last memory she had was of fighting in the Hall of Warriors, of jumping in front of Shifu to save him from Yin's _chi_ attack, of blinding agony more terrible and more powerful than she had ever felt before…

She was Master Tigress of the Furious Five, Protector of the Valley of Peace, the greatest female Kung Fu Master of her generation, and the most dedicated and most skilled student of Master Shifu. She was Master Tigress and by all the gods in Heaven, she was too damn _stubborn_ to die. She flat-out refused!

And if Yanluo _dared_ try to claim her soul and send her on to the next life then she would damn well kick his sorry ass!

Despite these troubled thoughts, Tigress continued to wander down the faint path she had found herself on. She didn't know where it led but walking down the path seemed better than just standing around and doing nothing. Eventually, Tigress came to a clearing, stood in the middle of it was a female feline, tall and lithe and strikingly beautiful, she wasn't sure what species she was, she might have been a mountain cat or some kind of lynx, but that wasn't quite it, perhaps she was of a foreign species that she didn't recognise. The female wore a simple flowing dress of purest white that reached down to her ankles, she was also barefoot and at her brow was a circlet of silver, the female was smiling warmly, kindly, she had loving, almost motherly air about her and her green eyes, the same shade as the verdant spring foliage around them, sparkled with barely-suppressed laughter. For some strange reason, those eyes reminded a lot of Master Oogway's.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked, stopping at the clearing's edge. The female seemed to radiate peace and serenity in fact she didn't seem to be threatening or dangerous in the slightest.

"Hello Tigress dear, my name is Měiyù Liánhuā. I am the wife of De Liang, who now goes by the name of Liulang Zhe." The female beckoned her closer, "Come closer dear, I don't bite."

Tigress approached tentatively, warily, "Měiyù Liánhuā, hm? Liulang Zhe said his wife is dead... are you a spirit?"

"Almost, but not quite. I'm afraid the situation is… complicated." The smile slid from her face, "I'm sorry dear, but what I'm about to tell you might come as a bit of a shock… and I know you won't like it."

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Tigress asked, "You're here to welcome me into the next life. Though why it is you, a total stranger and not my biological parents I don't know."

"Dead?" Měiyù laughed, a pure silvery sound, "Oh no! Perish the thought! You're Master Tigress of the Furious Five, it will take more than a soul-rending _chi_ attack to lay you low, you're far too stubborn to just lie down and die. My sister-in-law is powerful, certainly, but I don't think she realised just how hard-headed you can be."

"If I'm not dead, then why are you here? Is this a dream?" Tigress asked, frowning slightly.

Měiyù shrugged, "It's a little bit of a dream, a little bit of a vision. You see I died twenty-five years ago but Yin tried to trap my soul in a prison called a phylactery, I was only able to escape by splitting off a small fragment of my soul, allowing it to be trapped in the phylactery whilst the rest of my soul escaped unnoticed. Unfortunately, that soul-fragment anchors me in this world, and I was unable to pass on. In order to stop myself from turning into a mindless spirit I had to find a host body to shield myself with. I wasn't about to take over someone and steal their body though, I have my principles after all, so I decided to attach myself to the soul of a child and sleep hidden within her body, until either she died and I had to find another body or until Yin's phylacteries were destroyed and I would be able to repair my soul and go on to my next incarnation."

"I…see… so what does that have to do with-" Tigress stopped herself, eyes widening, "Oh no! No! You're not serious! This is some weird joke!"

The maternal feline sighed and shook her head, "Unfortunately, I am entirely serious, and I am not joking. You are the host in which I have slept for twenty-five years, dormant until today. Yin's _chi_ attack came close to killing you; it is a terrible, evil power designed to sever the soul from the body, but I shielded you from the worst of it. Your consciousness receded into the depths of your psyche to recover from the shock, accidentally awakening me and pushing me to the fore."

"But… that isn't…how can… how did I not know that you were inside me!?" Tigress demanded.

"I'm very good at remaining hidden. My presence didn't go entirely without effect, however. Mostly you subconsciously channelled the parts of my nature that were similar to yours; determination, stubbornness, a fierce protective streak and, unfortunately, quite the temper. Recently though, I think my dear husband's presence brought me a little closer to the surface than usual. Do you remember when he was playing his flute? When he returned to the Jade Palace after his battle with Yin?"

Tigress stared at her in shock, "So… that was you!? That's why I felt so terrible when he was mourning? Why I said that weird philosophical… statement?"

She nodded, "Yes, though please don't worry about it; my presence within you has done very little to affect your personality or who you are. I think you would be exactly the same, even if I were not present."

"I don't want you in my head!" Tigress snapped, "I don't want another person sharing my body! Get out of me!"

"Tigress dear, if I did that then I'd have to find another host, and it will be very hard on both of us were I to try and separate us now." She looked apologetic, "Honestly, I'm not happy about it either, but I was desperate and frightened… besides, if I hadn't been here, you would have died today." She smiled fondly, "And De Liang looks so happy."

Tigress growled, "What have you been doing with my body!? I swear, if you did something with him whilst you were in control of my body, I'll kill you. Spirit or no spirit."

Měiyù raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry dear, De Liang behaved himself, and so did I. I think Shifu would have a fit if he tried anything anyway, and I want my husband to remain… intact."

"Good." She growled, "And stop calling me 'dear'! I'm not your daughter!"

"Sorry, de- ah, Tigress. Something about you just brings out my maternal side." She sighed wistfully, "I remember when you were still little, before Bao Gu. You were such a precocious, precious child. So full of energy and happiness. You reminded me of my own daughter."

If circumstances had been any different, Tigress might have felt bad about snapping at her like that, but something the ghost said took precedence in her mind, "Wait, you remember what my life was like before Bao Gu?"

"A little." Měiyù admitted, "Not much though, it was only a few months after I joined myself to you that your parents died and you were sent to that orphanage. You were only two years old… poor little thing." She sighed sadly and shook her head, "Your village was destroyed in a bandit raid, and your parents were killed. The bandits were driven off by a regiment from the Imperial Army, and since the village was near the Valley of Peace they decided to drop you off at Bao Gu." The spirit hesitated, "For what it's worth, your parents loved you very much, and from what I saw they seemed to abhor foot binding."

Tigress knew, intellectually, that her parents were probably dead. After all, it had been over twenty years since Shifu had taken her into his care and trained her in Kung Fu, and she was known the length and breadth of China. It wouldn't be difficult for someone to notice any familial resemblances between the tigress on the posters to someone they knew. But still, the news took her hard nonetheless. Her parents… were _dead_.

The only parental figure in her life was _Shifu_, and there was no one else, especially now, to take his place. No one else who might ever call her 'daughter', who might show her love and tell her how proud of her they were. To be honest, she knew that already too… but getting confirmation of it still hurt.

"I… see." Tigress said finally, her tone calm and level, she did as she had been taught to do. Pain, especially emotional pain, was a weakness that could be exploited. Even here, inside her own head, she would not show weakness. Shifu had taught her that.

"If it is any consolation, Shifu really does love you as his own daughter you know… he's just a stubborn old fool with more pride than is good for him, who was hurt and never let go of his pain." She smiled comfortingly, "He tried very hard not to allow himself to love you, he didn't want to get hurt again, nor did he want to destroy another life, as he did to Tai Lung. Sadly, it seems he failed on both counts."

Tigress laughed bitterly, "Love me? Shifu wouldn't know love if it bit him on the tail."

Měiyù gave her a reproving look, "You know that isn't true. But Shifu's is a heart that has been broken many times, and it is a scarred and fragile thing, something he guards warily… but you should have seen him when he thought you were dead. He was beside himself dear, 'No! Anyone but my daughter! Not my precious little girl!' his exact words, Tigress. When you wake up, I think you might be in for a pleasant surprise."

"Hah! I'll believe that when Po beats me in a sparring match!" Tigress snapped.

Měiyù shook her head, "Stubborn child…" She sighed, "But then, you are Shifu's daughter. I suppose you'll just have to see it before you'll believe it. You'll wake up soon anyway, it's almost dawn."

"Now wait just a minute! I still want you out of my head!" Tigress growled, "I'm not sharing my body with anyone!"

"You'll break my husband's heart. I do believe that if you decide that we should part ways it will beat our previous record." Měiyù said sadly.

"Record? What record?" Tigress asked in confusion.

"Our record for the fastest time in which one of us dies after we meet back up again. A few hours is pretty good going, it certainly beats those wonderful six months we spent in Shaanxi before the plague hit." She sighed, "Oh well, I suppose I can find a new host, wait it out until you destroy the phylacteries, reincarnate again. With luck I might get reincarnated somewhere near China this time and we'll only have to wait twenty years or so before we see each other again. If not… well… a hundred years isn't so bad a wait."

"A hundred years?" Tigress asked in shock.

"Well of course." She said, "That's assuming my next incarnation lives for sixty or seventy years, which is entirely possible, and it assumes that we'll be reincarnated at least on the same continent the next time so we can find each other again. It'll be a hundred years if we're lucky, there was one time where we were separated for close to four hundred years."

Tigress stared at her, "You… you're trying to _guilt trip_ me, aren't you!?" Tigress asked, incensed.

"Only if it's working." Měiyù responded with a sly smile, "Dear, I've been a parent to hundreds of children over the centuries. I've had a long time to perfect my 'Parental Guilt Trip Technique'. Your Kung Fu cannot stand against it."

"But… won't you separate from me and reincarnate once we destroy the phylacteries anyway?" She asked.

"Yes, but at least if I stick with you, I get to spend a little time with De Liang before I inevitably pass on again… besides, I really want to be there when Yin dies." A dark looked crossed over her face, and suddenly Tigress got an intense, instinctual urge to run away, like a rabbit caught in the eyes of the wolf, "_No one_ hurts my babies and gets away with it."

_Gods… she's scarier than I am when I'm angry! _Tigress thought in shock, _Hell, she's worse than _Shifu_!_

"Look, I'll keep to the background, you'll hardly know I'm here. Besides, there's a reason Yin tried to take me out of the game; even though I might not have the _chi_ reserves to pull off anything really impressive, I'm still the greatest _chi_ master to have lived for the past four thousand years. If you want to beat her at her own game, you'll need me." Měiyù said with a winning smile, "And, if you like, I'll even teach you how to make a mean stir fry that'll knock even Po's socks off!"

Tigress considered her options. On the one hand, she really didn't want to share her head with a total stranger… on the other, she'd apparently been doing that anyway for the past twenty-five years and never noticed, and if Měiyù really was such a knowledgeable _chi_ master then she will definitely come in handy when it comes to fighting Yin… and did she really want to shatter Liulang Zhe's heart all over again? Sure she didn't know him that well, but she wasn't a naturally cruel person… and it would only be temporary anyway, until they could destroy the phylacteries…

Tigress sighed and nodded, "Very well, I won't force you out of my head… you might be useful. But I want to establish ground-rules; no taking over my body without permission, that includes speaking through me, and if you ever do find yourself in control of my body just remember that it isn't really yours… and if I find out that you've been abusing it in any way, so help me I'll kill you all over again, got it?"

Měiyù smiled warmly, "Thank you Tigress dear, I know how hard this is for you, and I promise not to make a nuisance of myself. I'm sure my husband will act with all due propriety, he knows that if you and Shifu don't kick his ass, I certainly will… and I'll behave myself too."

"Good. Now, is there anything else you might want to tell me before I wake up?" Tigress asked.

Měiyù seemed to consider this for a moment and shook her head, "No, I think that's everything important. Oh, except for one thing, if I were you I'd claim that panda as soon as possible; he's sweet, gentle, worships the ground you walk on, he can fight and he can cook. Dear Heaven can that boy _cook_. Honestly, if I were two or three thousand years younger and not deliriously happily married I'd snap him up myself."

Tigress gaped at the spirit, "Me… and Po. The_ panda_?"

Měiyù smiled and nodded, "Yes, Po the panda. Don't lie to me young lady; I've been inside your head for twenty-five years. I know how you think… you've got a soft spot for tall, soft and goofy across the hall."

"That is… completely ridiculous! Absurd! I'm a _tiger_, a Master of Tiger Style Kung Fu, in Po's own words, I'm 'so hard-core I don't feel anything'." Tigress snapped.

Měiyù's eyes glittered with amusement, "Methinks that thou doth protest too much." She giggled, "As for the 'unfeeling' thing… I think we both know that's not true, as hard as you've tried to turn yourself into an ice queen. You love his cooking, you enjoy all the attention he gives you, he makes you laugh, even if you won't show it, and you admire his dedication to Kung Fu and the absolute reverence he has for it and for you and the Five… and you're absolutely terrified of losing him. You, the fearless Master Tigress, who can stare down armies and warlords without a twinge of fear… and the very thought of Po hurt turns your stomach."

"Of course I'm afraid for his safety; he's a good friend and a comrade-in-arms. I'm his leader, and it's my job to keep him, and all the others, safe." Tigress retorted.

"That explains why you broke down crying when you thought Shen killed him when you thought no one was looking? Why you gave up and didn't even bother to fight back against Shen until the panda saved your tail? Why now, even months after Shen's death, you still have nightmares about that peacock, about fire and steel and Po screaming in agony as he plummets out of sight?"

"I… that doesn't prove anything. It was a terrible, traumatic battle. Of course I'll have nightmares about it." Tigress said.

Měiyù threw her hands up in disgust and shook her head, "Save me from the stubbornness of fools and Kung Fu masters! Fine, if you want to stay in denial, that's okay with me, but just remember; Yin and Juan Tian Meng have their sights firmly set on the panda, and there's no guarantee that Po will survive his next encounter with them… and if you do feel something for the panda, then you'll end up regretting not telling him for the rest of your days."

Tigress growled angrily, "I don't need some spirit telling me what to do with my life. Either let me get some real sleep, or wake me up. Either way, I'm done with this conversation."

The feline before her shook her head and sighed, "Very well, good-bye, Master Tigress. Dawn's here, so you may as well wake up…" The spirit turned around and started walking away, two of the great trees of the forest bent towards each other, their upper branches weaving together until they formed a living arch, as the spirit stepped through the entire forest shimmered like a mirage of the Gobi Desert and vanished.

Tigress let out a startled curse and felt herself falling through darkness.

* * *

Tigress sat up in her bed, eyes wide with shock and confusion, "What the hell just happened!?" She could hear the distant toll of the Jade Palace's bell and the sounds of doors opening.

Quickly, Tigress threw on her training clothes and exited her room, just in time to join in with the chorus of, "Good morning, Master."

All eyes turned on her, and she suddenly felt uncharacteristically self-conscious. Shifu rushed up to her, "Tigress? Is that you?"

"Umm… yes? Who else would it be?" She asked in confusion.

Shifu shocked her by releasing a massive sigh of relief, "Thank the gods in Heaven!" He shocked her even more by nimbly climbing onto his staff so he could hug her, "I thought I'd lost you when you got hit by that _chi_ attack!"

"_Chi_ att- you mean… that actually happened!?" Tigress asked her master, "But...then… my dream was…"

"Let me guess, Měiyù introduced herself to you?" Liulang Zhe asked, "Yes, crazy and awkward as it may seem, the soul of my dead wife resides in your head, and apparently has done for the past quarter century."

Shifu released her and hopped off of his staff, clearing his throat, "Ahem, anyway, students I think you should return to training. No doubt our enemies are searching for another way into the Valley and we must be ready for when they return in force." As Tigress began walking towards the barracks door, Shifu said, "Wait a moment Tigress, I want to speak to you before you resume your training."

"Of course, Master." Tigress said.

Everyone else filed out of the door, though Po lingered a moment, looking as if he wanted to say something to Tigress, but then Shifu shot him a look and the panda wisely decided to wait until later to talk to her. Once they were alone, Shifu turned to her and looked nervous. Scared. _Damn it, he looks _terrified_! _Tigress thought with shock, _I've never seen him frightened! Not even once!_

"Tigress… I…" He sighed and looked away from her, "Recent events have shown me that I have been a terrible father to you, and a worse teacher. I had hoped to make it up to you in some way, to try and fix the damage I've caused, the hurt I've done to you… but I've been a coward and a fool, I've waited too long out of fear of your anger, your hatred and resentment. Yesterday I almost lost you forever, lost you before I could tell you… tell you how much… how proud I am of you; you are the greatest student I have ever trained Tai Lung and the Dragon Scroll be damned! Po opened my eyes and showed me what I had done to you… I know that there's nothing I can do to give you back your childhood, that can fix what I did to you but… I'm sorry… I am so sorry my daughter."

Shifu was looking away from her, his head bowed in shame. He suddenly looked very frail and old. Tigress was in shock. She wondered briefly if she was still asleep, or whether she really was dead. The sight before her, the words coming out of her master's mouth… none of it made any sense! But it was real, she realised. Shifu… was apologising. Calling her his daughter saying… saying how proud he was of her. Words she'd waited to hear for twenty years.

"I know that it is too late, and that a mere 'I'm sorry' is far too little for what I've done to you…" Shifu began again, mistaking the long silence from Tigress for her being speechless in anger, "But it is all I can offer…. I-"

She knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off, "Master… I… thank you. All I ever wanted was to make you proud of me at least… at least… this is a start… father."

Shifu gasped and turned, staring in awe at her, tears glistening in his eyes, "Father? Even after everything I did to you… you call me father?"

Tigress smiled slightly, "You're the only father I've ever known. Whether I want you to be or not, you're the man who raised me and despite the mistakes you've made… I didn't turn out so bad."

"Thank you." Shifu said, embracing her again, "Thank you… my daughter." Pride more profound than anything he had ever felt before swelled in Shifu's chest. He had always known that Tigress was a strong young woman, a true master, but never would he have guessed that somehow, somewhere, she had also become so compassionate, so wise beyond her years.

_See? I told you that he cared about you! _Měiyù's said, her voice sliding into Tigress' mind.

Tigress stiffened slightly, _Měiyù? Ugh… this feels weird. Stop talking in my head._

_Fine, fine, I know when I'm not wanted; I'll leave you two alone._ The spirit said, Tigress could _feel_ her smirking.

_Alone!? You're in my head!_ Tigress snapped mentally.

"Tigress? Is… something wrong?" Shifu asked.

She realised that she hadn't let go of him; she pulled away quickly, "Oh! Sorry, master. Měiyù was…um… commenting." Tigress made a face, "Sharing your mind with someone else is really disconcerting."

Shifu looked similarly disconcerted, "This… may take some getting used to."

"You get used to it? She's in _my_ head." Tigress said.

Shifu nodded, "Yes, I know. I just hope that this…ah… presence inside you does not overly affect you. This kind of distraction couldn't have come at a worse time; with the Valley under threat, we can't afford to be caught off-guard."

Tigress suddenly had an intense urge to smack the red panda, though she didn't know why. Suddenly, she realised the urge wasn't coming from her, but Měiyù, _Stop that! _Tigress snapped.

_Presence? Distraction? He might be your master, but for the love of Heaven, does he have to be so bloody abrasive?_ Měiyù asked, clearly irritated.

Tigress sighed, "It is… quite distracting. But I'm sure that with meditation and proper discipline I can learn to tune out her interference."

Shifu nodded, smiling, "Good, I'll help you with your meditations, I'm sure there must be something in the scrolls about mental barriers you can put in place around your mind."

"Thank you… father." Tigress said with a smile, seeming to test the strange, alien word coming from her lips, a word she hadn't been able to call the red panda for a very long time.

The old red panda smiled and nodded, "Yes…well, ahem. The others will be wondering what's taking so long, you had better get to the training hall."

"Yes, master, of course." She smiled slightly, "And don't worry, I won't breathe a word of what you said to me… you have a reputation after all."

Shifu winced at that, "Ah... yes… thank you, Tigress."

* * *

Po and the rest of the Five were training in the training hall, amidst the dodging, blocking and punching of obstacles and sparring partners they were discussing the latest, strangest turn of events in the Jade Palace.

"So, do you think she'll be – hah! Heis! Mad?" Crane asked as he blocked a powerful blow from Viper's tail and returned with a kick, which she easily dodged. The pair were sparring atop the Jade Tortoise, both of them displaying the grace and agility their styles were famed for.

"Hsss… Probably, I know I'd be angry having to share my head with someone, especially a total stranger." Viper replied as she landed on the opposite side of the bowl, before she struck out at him once again, but again he blocked, "But I want to know what Shifu wanted with her."

"I bet he's just wanting to help her adjust, maybe get her to meditate a bit." Mantis put in as he landed on the bowl and then used Viper's head as a springboard to launch himself back towards Monkey, who was his partner, the small insect tried to kick the simian full in the face, but Monkey managed to knock him away with his hand.

"Heh, I bet five almond cookies that Tigress goes off the deep end by the end of the week."

"Ten says three days." Mantis countered as he dashed along the floor in a zigzag pattern, before striking out whilst Monkey was distracted and throwing him into the middle of the gauntlet of wooden warriors by his tail.

Monkey landed easily and began blocking and fighting the machines as he tried to clear enough space to escape, "You're on!"

Po was unusually quiet as he sparred with Mei Ling, who had agreed to be his partner since the rest of the Five were busy. The mountain cat was taking it easy on the panda since she saw that he was distracted, "Hey champ, what's up? You seem a little down."

"Huh?" Po asked, as he blocked a punch with his forearm and kicked out halfheartedly in return, "Nah, me? No, I'm fine, pfft… what gave you such a crazy idea?"

"Oh, let me think…um... you're being too quiet, you've not being paying proper attention and I've not heard one skadoosh or shahbooey from you in over six minutes." Mei Ling said, "Hey, I may not have been around you guys that long, but I did read Crane's letters, and I've seen the… ah… 'bodacious awesomeness' of the Dragon Warrior with my own eyes." She even managed to put 'bodacious awesomeness' in air quotes right in the middle of their sparring match without missing a beat or taking a hit, "So come on big guy, what's up?"

"It's just this whole thing with Tigress… it's a little… freaky you know?" Po said, blocking another punch and hitting out with one of his own.

Mei Ling sidestepped it and swung her leg out, knocking him off-balance, but Po recovered swiftly and closed in again, throwing a quick flurry of punches and kicks at her, which she blocked or dodged, "I see what you mean, you guys are pretty close, I know I'd freak out if I found out that Crane had some ghost hovering around in his head."

"Close? Me 'n' Tigress? Psh, not really." Po said, waving the comment off, "I mean, don't get me wrong, she's awesome and all, but I'm not exactly best buds with her either, I mean she can still be a little…uh…"

"Serious?" Mantis asked.

"Intense?" Viper put in.

"Bossy?" Monkey said with a snort.

"Kinda harsh?" Crane said, wincing as he remembered when she'd told him to stop being a wimp back in Gongmen Jail, when she brushed off his burnt wing and his serious allergy to death.

"Hardcore." Po said diplomatically, "She's fun and all, and our spars are always great."

"And painful to watch." Mantis said.

"Hilarious though." Monkey commented.

"Guys!" Po snapped, the distraction allowed one of Mei Ling's punches to get through, luckily she hit his belly and he managed to absorb the blow, "Oof! Ah… Hyah!" He kicked out and forced Mei Ling back.

"You're kidding? I've seen you two spar. It's like you know what the other's going to do before they do it."

"Well, I am a big fan." Po said with a grin.

"Although, she still does beat the pants off of you every time." Mei Ling said with a giggle, "But then, she's got a twenty year head-start in training." She ducked under a punch and caught Po off-guard with an uppercut, he grunted, rolling with her punch and stepping back, a beat later and he was back on the offensive.

Po grinned, and the fanboyish gleam that had become so familiar to Mei Ling returned to his eyes, "Yeah, I know. I mean, she spent twenty years punching ironwood trees. How cool is that?"

Mei Ling winced, "Yowch, even I never did that. They call it ironwood for a reason."

"Yeah, but now her hands are super-tough and resistant to pain." Po said, "I've seen her catch flaming arrows. Would have been handy when I was catching those cannonballs." A phantom ache went through Po's hands as he remembered the burns that catching and throwing those cannonballs had left on his hands. He'd been stuck with bandages and poultices on his hands for weeks afterwards, unable to use his hands for _anything_. So not cool.

Mei Ling leapt at him in a flying kick, which Po barely managed to duck, he grabbed her tail and swung her around, throwing her away but Mei Ling twisted in the air, landed on her hands and sprung off them, back-flipping back towards him and landing gracefully, fist already flying towards him. She caught him on the jaw and he spun, landing heavily.

"Ow!" Po grunted, picking himself and rubbing his jaw, "Man, that was awesome!"

At that moment, Crane sailed over their heads and crashed into the wall near them with a pain cry, he fell and hit the floor, a dazed look on his face, "Owww…"

"That'll teach you not to pay more attention to Mei Ling than your own sparring partner!" Viper said huffily, coiling in on herself and glaring at the dazed avian, "Or did you forget we were sparring when you were drooling over her?"

Crane managed to get to his feet and blushed intensely, "D-drooling? Viper!" He groaned, covering his face with his wing, "I was not!"

Mei Ling giggled, a hand over her mouth, "Oh dear…" She moved her hand away and smirked at the bird, "Do try to keep focused, Master Crane. You can't let your head get turned by every pretty face, Master Viper might get jealous." She winked at the bird.

Viper blushed as the bird buried his head in his wings again, "Jealous? Me? Because of him?" Viper said, "Please!"

Mei Ling quirked an eyebrow at the snake, "Hm? Viper, have you _seen _some of his moves?"

"Well…uh… of course I have, I mean, we've been training and fighting together for years!" She replied.

Thankfully for Crane, he was saved from a death from mortification by the appearance of Tigress at the entrance of the training hall, "Aren't you guys supposed to be training, not gossiping like old fish wives?"

"Tigress!" Po shouted, rushing up to her, "You okay? I mean, of course you're okay, I mean you're… well, you. You're always okay… but… uh… are you okay?"

Tigress was taken aback by the worry and concern in Po's eyes, "Ah… yes, of course. I have everything under control… I'm perfectly fine, Po."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Crane was silently mouthing to the tigress, and idly she wondered what she'd saved him from this time, she shot him a smile, but also a questioning look and Crane just gave a pointed look towards Viper and Mei Ling.

_Ah, that explains everything. _Tigress thought to herself with amusement.

"Um, so… you're okay. Good. " Po said with a nod, trailing off awkwardly, "Hey, why don't we do a short sparring match? Mei Ling's been showing me a few moves."

Training with Po. At last something normal to hold on to in all the weirdness that had apparently engulfed her life, she smiled warmly, "Thank you Po, I'd love to."

The two took up their ready positions and bowed, and then they were charging, fighting, exchanging blows and blocks. Soon they fell into the familiar rhythm of their sparring matches, and for a while they lost themselves in the flow of battle, even if it was just a training match and for a while at least they tuned the others out and the dangers encroaching on the Valley and the strange position Tigress had found herself in were forgotten in the heat of the moment.

It was just the tigress and the panda, and no one else existed in the entire world, and nothing was important except for the next blow, the next dodge and block. Her breath was loud in her ears and she was concentrated entirely upon the panda in front of her. For the first time in what felt like a very long time, Tigress was calm and at peace, if only for a little while.

* * *

**A/N **_So, there we are; Shifu says sorry, Tigress begins adjusting and hopefully she and __Měiyù won't end up killing each other… or getting killed _again_ in Měiyù's case. As I said in the other author's note, the next chapter will start advancing the plot a little more, as the Dai Feng begin to threaten the rest of China as well…_

_Oh, and I want to thank my reviewers, especially Sweetluckygirl, since she's been my most loyal reviewer and Rising angle5 for your very kind words, but if you really want to see a KFP fic far better than mine, you should check out Nievelion's 'A Different Kind Of Lesson', - though a word of warning, it's M-rated for some pretty graphic horror scenes here and there, but it is probably one of my favourite Tai Lung redemption fics, or you could check out Illien's 'Kung Fu Panda: Book of Changes' – another redemption fic, but featuring an invasion of China by an Indian prince… and before anyone throws any accusations at me – I started on Price of Peace long before I found Book of Changes… but invasions do make excellent devices to move plots forward._

_Seriously, check those stories out; they're better than anything I could come up with!_

_Anyway, I'm off to continue writing the next chapter… Read, Review and Enjoy!_


	15. Chapter 14 The End of Serenity

**A/N **_Hello again loyal readers! I've got another chapter for you, so I better get some reviews for it! In this chapter, Yin concludes her business in the Valley of Peace, which means that pretty soon the bad guys will be leaving the Valley all together… but that just means the trouble is going to spread far beyond the Valley's borders, doesn't it?_

_We also see Jian-Min and Meiying, Juan Tian Meng's twin mountain cat Generals of Archery and Artillery respectively, who we haven't see for a very long time. With Hong-Li dead they'll be getting more screen time, along with Hetshepsu, the foreign General of Scouts. _

_Not much else to say, really, so I'll see you at the bottom!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_The End of Serenity_

An ominous silence had claimed the tent of the War-Queen. It was a deadly silence, a silence born of a rage so profound and terrible that it had robbed the nomadic monarch of speech. They dared… they _dared_ to kill one of her most loyal generals, kill some of her finest troops and destroy the only route into their oh so precious Valley? They _dared _deny her!? This insult would not go unanswered!

"Where is Yin? Where are my assassins!?" Juan Tian Meng snarled, lashing out and toppling her wooden throne in rage.

"They have not yet returned from their mission, O Great One." One of her attendants said cringing before her wrath, "They may have been trapped on the other side of the gorge when the bridge fell."

"Six warriors! _Six_! How could so few stand against Hong-Li and the might of my Vanguard!?" She raged, "And now… now there is no way into the Valley… lucky for them! If I could enter their so-called Valley of Peace I would burn it to the ground! I would kill them all and soak the streets in blood! I would sow the ground with salt so nothing would ever grow there again! I would make the Valley of Peace a name of mockery and terror!" The War-Queen gripped the side of her overturned throne, breathing heavily, anger coursing through her. She was silent for some time, and then seeming to have calmed she said, "Tell the men to break camp. I have wasted enough time here. If I cannot enter the Valley, then I shall draw these Kung Fu warriors out, and then I will kill them. We shall go and meet the main column… these Kung Fu warriors will surely come to the aid of their beloved 'Son of Heaven'."

"I will send word to the men at once, my Queen." The attendant said, bowing his head.

"Bring Meiying and Jian-Min to me. They must take over Hong-Li's infantry until I can assign a replacement." The War-Queen ordered.

"Yes, Majesty." The attendant said, bowing his way out of the tent.

It wasn't long until the mountain cat siblings arrived, Jian-Min knelt on one knee before the War-Queen and his sister mirrored him, "Your command, my Queen?" He asked dutifully.

"With Hong-Li dead and the Thread of Hope destroyed, we have no recourse but to abandon our attack on the Valley of Peace – for the time being. I fully intend to return here as Empress of China and exact our retribution upon this place for Hong-Li's death. Until I can find a suitable replacement to lead the infantry, I want you both to take over Hong-Li's duties. We will meet up with the main column near the passes into Chang'an and then we shall march on the city and kill the Emperor."

Meiying bowed her head lower, "We are honoured."

"I want the men ready to move in two hours, see to it."

The two generals rose, bowed deeply to her and left quickly. Juan Tian Meng turned to her fallen throne and stared at it silently for a moment, "I will see China burn for this affront… I will see it all burn."

The Dai Feng camp was breaking, captains shouted orders and soldiers scurried about frantically to pack up tents and supplies. All of the frenetic activity had made the camp look almost like an overturned beehive. Ropes were untied, tents collapsed and carts were pulled, but all of the shouting and activity made little impression on two felines walking calmly in the midst of the orderly chaos.

Jian-Min, his great bow and the almost foot-long arrows he used at his back, was murmuring with his sister, careful to keep their words from careless ears, "Yin needs to know about this. If she returns to find the camp empty and no word was sent to her to inform her that we were marching on Chang'an…"

"We both know that Yin is not as loyal as the War-Queen believes. I don't know what she's planning, but I doubt she has Meng's best interests at heart. If we send a messenger to her under the War-Queen's nose… we might get dragged into whatever it is she's plotting." Meiying replied.

"Yin has already approached me with… guarded inquiries. I think she plans to move against the War-Queen and I suspect she plans a coup when Chang'an falls. I don't know about you, but I don't fancy a knife between my ribs."

"What did you tell her?" Meiying asked worriedly.

"That I was loyal to the Dai Feng, and their leader." He smiled slightly, "Whosoever that leader may be."

"So… you didn't sound outright treasonous at least? Good. The last thing we need is Meng thinking we've turned traitor." Meiying frowned in thought; "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep her in the loop, I mean as far as we know she's a loyal servant of the War-Queen. Telling her we're moving camp is far from treason."

"Exactly what I was thinking, sister." Jian-Min said with a nod, "I'll send her a messenger bird once we're done with the men."

"I'll leave that to you. I want to go check up on my machines. I don't want these idiots damaging them."

"You and your war-machines…" Jian-Min shook his head, "I don't even know why you bothered to have any built. I mean, it's not like the Valley is heavily fortified, or we could get them across the Thread of Hope."

"We both know there are passes in the mountains. I was going to lead a contingent through one and use my war-machines to level the Jade Village whilst the Five were away, seize it from under their noses… but the scouts never turned up a passage worth using."

Jian-Min smiled slightly, "I'm sure you'll get your fun once we get down into China proper. Plenty of lovely big cities for you to burn down."

An unholy fire lit in his sister's eyes, "Then get these men moving, brother. I have walls to knock down and houses to level!"

They parted, Jian-Min going to harangue his men into loading the supplies faster, and to send off a messenger to Yin, whilst his sister went to oversee the packing of the few war-machines she'd been allowed to build.

* * *

Yin was alone in her tent, she had sent the young messenger hawk back to the camp with word of her location and told him to inform the War-Queen that she intended to strike one last blow against the Valley of Peace before she followed the Vanguard to its rendezvous with the main column. What she had told the hawk was true; she did intend to strike a devastating blow against the Valley of Peace, but it was for her own sake and her own plans that she did this, not the War-Queen's benefit.

Yin's plans were coming together, but events had moved swifter than she had predicted. She had hoped to have a few weeks longer to further destabilise the Valley, and hopefully kill another member of the Five… but no matter, it just meant that she was closer to performing the Rite of Sundered Heaven, and one step closer to her ultimate victory.

She had requested that the War-Queen use some of her scouts and outriders to devastate the countryside, to burn villagers, despoil crops, do whatever it took to make the lives of the Chinese civilians as close to a living hell as possible. The Five, or Four rather, since she knew that Tigress was dead, would not be able to ignore their pitiful entreaties for aid and would be drawn from the Valley, which they would believe to be safe from the Dai Feng's depredations now that Meng was again on the march. With the Four and the Dragon Warrior gone she would be free to strike her parting blow against the Valley.

Lian entered Yin's tent quietly, her tread was light, almost silent, and her voice soft, "Mistress, did you get word from the Horde?"

"Hong-Li is dead, slain trying to cross the Thread of Hope with his men. The War-Queen has decided to withdraw and link up with the main column. With luck she should be installed in the Imperial Palace by winter." Yin said, "We will join with her later, but first we have one last task to perform. I intend to destroy the very heart of The Valley of Peace."

"The Dragon Warrior?" Lian asked, "But… I thought you intended to-"

"No! Not the panda… not yet. No, I will destroy the very symbol of the Valley, and Oogway's teachings." Yin smiled slowly, "But that is my task, and mine alone… you, Wei and Qiang have an equally vital errand to run for me. There is something in the Jade Village I want you to collect, and it may very well be the key to our victory over China…"

* * *

Liulang Zhe was sat in the lotus position under the boughs of the Sacred Peach Tree, meditating. There was much for him to meditate on. Even though it had been several days since the attack on the Jade Palace and the unexpected revelation that his wife's soul was housed within Tigress' body, he still had a great deal to come to terms with.

The Dai Feng didn't concern him; they may ravage China all they like, burn villages, kill or enslave the populace. In the end it mattered little to him, of course it pained him to see the innocent suffer, to see the pain and terror in their eyes… but he had seen war before, he had seen killing and burning and dying. The fall of dynasties and empires and nations… the fall of one more in a long litany of fading powers was irrelevant.

No, it was Yin he feared. He knew that the crimes she had told him of, the destruction of the village of _Jing __Quán_, joining the Dai Feng, murdering his wife and children, were but the tip of the iceberg. He knew she had been plotting this for a long time, had been laying the foundations for this… insanity for who knows how many incarnations. His mind shuddered back from the thought that perhaps she had even been planning this since the very beginning.

But he was confident of their eventual victory over her; all they had to do to stymie her was prevent her from getting the Essence of Wood or, failing that, stop her from accessing a large enough source of _chi_ to use in the Rite of Sundered Heaven. The only problem he foresaw was the amount of collateral damage Yin would inflict on China, and he had to admit to himself that there was a real possibility she could topple the dynasty.

But whilst he could take the long view of things he knew the others could not and that they would do everything in their power to protect the Emperor and China… and that is exactly what Yin was betting on. The mountain cat sighed and opened his eyes, "So my choice is sacrifice China, or risk Yin seizing the last Essence and a powerful _chi_ source and performing the Rite of Sundered Heaven… and none of my allies are going to allow China to fall, not without one hell of a fight… but she knows this, she knows they'll fight, she _wants _them to." He frowned and shook his head, "But the _chi_ source for the Rite would have to be of immense proportions, not just a nexus of _chi_ energy, but a living, breathing divine spark… and the only _chi_ like that in all of China belongs to the Dragon Warrior and Po would never betray China."

That thought should have comforted him. Without Po's _chi_, Yin wouldn't have the power to perform the Rite of Sundered Heaven… but it was not a comforting thought. The very idea sent a warning chill down his spine. Yin _knows_ that the Dragon Warrior would never join her and whatever else his sister is, she is no fool.

Liulang Zhe turned from the view of the Valley spreading out below him, his brow furrowed with worry. _She knows Po will never join her willingly but her plan falls apart if he does not… she knows something, something I don't… but what could possibly aid her in gaining Po's _chi _energy?_ He thought to himself as he descended the hill.

* * *

The young owl had flown day and night, barely stopping long enough to eat or drink. He'd even been forced to fly through the heart of a late spring storm, one that was too large to simply go around without losing at least a day. The messenger's imperial finery was wet, torn and bedraggled. All in all, he did not look at all like one of the Emperor's own envoys, especially since he was panting with exhaustion flying with leaden wings through the cold winds that had blown in from the Himalayas when the sun had set. He had to get to Chang'an, he had to warn the emperor. After what he had seen crossing the border from the northwest, he prayed that his warning would not come too late.

He never realised what happened. There was a terrible stabbing pain in his back, he convulsed and fell from the sky. He was dead long before he reached the ground with a sickening thud.

The wolven archer smiled as he approached the corpse of the downed messenger and cut his arrow free, wiping the tip on the bird's expensive clothing, "Got another one, Captain." He called to the tiger walking up behind him on whisper-silent feet.

"Good work soldier. One less coward running home to their precious Emperor." The tiger smiled slowly, baring all of his teeth, "We've ranged far enough from the main column for now. Let's head back and report to the General."

The tiger and the wolf gathered the rest of their small band of scouts and began the journey back the way they had come, to the main column of the Dai Feng army.

Miles to the east the city of Chang'an slept on in peaceful ignorance, the officials and the Emperor were only just awakening to the fact that reports from the western border were running late, and that some of the outlying provinces had reported a sharp rise in banditry.

It didn't occur to them, as yet, that China was being invaded. Who would dare? The Great Wall barred all but the most determined of invaders, and the Emperor was just and ruled with a benevolent hand, it was plain for all to see that he was the one true Son of Heaven… no one would dare challenge his might, when Heaven's blessings were so apparent.

Nevertheless, the main force of the Dai Feng Horde was too large to remain concealed for long, and soon enough the warning signs would become apparent; someone would stumble upon the burned remains of outlying villages, the lack of messengers from the west.

Several miles from where the scouts had killed the messenger owl, the might of the Dai Feng were marching east and south through the province of Gansu, down to the Yellow River to ford it and continue moving south to Chang'an and the Emperor. The river crossing was dangerous, and a great deal relied on the river's temperament. The Han did not call the river 'The Sorrow of the Sons of Han' for nothing, for the river had flooded on many occasions, costing the lives of thousands. And if the river decided to burst its banks as the Dai Feng attempted to cross they may very well lose most of the army.

This was why secrecy prior to the crossing was vital, if the Imperial Army attacked them as they crossed the river, or just as bad, broke the levees and flooded the river themselves then the invasion would be halted before they ever came in sight of the Emperor's city.

* * *

The first inkling the Five and the Dragon Warrior had that Juan Tian Meng had abandoned her assault on the Valley of Peace was when a crane from the Chih Kuan Crane Clan arrived grim-faced from beyond the Thread of Hope.

The long-limbed avian had bowed to Master Shifu respectfully and then reported what he and his brothers had seen, "Ever since the attack on the Jade Palace, the Clan has been scouting the area surrounding the Valley, as per your orders Master. The last patrol sent near the Dai Feng camp discovered that the army was gone. They followed the trail by air, but soon enough the trail was blazed across the land so brazen that even a blind man could see it. As near as we can tell the Dai Feng Vanguard is moving south and west, probably to link up with the rest of the forces before an attack on Chang'an. Every village and town in their path has been laid to waste, the inhabitants killed or driven off."

"How many?" Shifu asked softly, his expression grim.

"Seven small villages, three larger towns. Casualties are unknown at the moment, but are assumed to be heavy. They're not being subtle, Grandmaster. It won't be long before word reaches Chang'an of this." The crane said.

"That might be what she wants, remember that we've only been fighting her Vanguard that means the rest of the Horde is still out there, probably invading as we speak. Perhaps Juan Tian Meng intends to draw attention away from her main column and towards herself. If she can draw the Imperial Army from Chang'an then her main force would have an easier time seizing the city." Liulang Zhe said, a thoughtful frown on his face, "Her attack on the Valley was meant to demoralise China, to show that even Kung Fu could not stop her, but now that she's failed she must intend on turning some advantage out of it."

"We can't sit here and do nothing." Viper said worriedly, "There are thousands of innocents between here and Chang'an."

"The Valley should be safe, for now at least. Meng's attention has turned elsewhere and she can't enter the Valley in force." Tigress said, "It is our duty to defend the innocent, to defend China."

Shifu sighed and nodded, "We cannot sit idle whilst Juan Tian Meng tries to overthrow the Emperor… I will remain and protect the Valley. Tigress, take Po and the rest of the Five and take the southern pass out of the Valley, be certain that you are not seen. We don't know if the Dai Feng left any spies, still looking for a way into the Valley. The War-Queen might not turn around to renew her assault, but I don't want anyone to know of any of the back entrances through the mountains."

"Of course, Master." Tigress said with a bow, "We'll gather provisions and leave at once."

"Good. Your task is to slow Meng down, kill her scouts and foraging parties; blind her and steal the food from her mouth, and try to warn the villages and towns in her path. With luck that will enable some of the civilians to escape and the Emperor will be alerted."

"But Master, surely the Emperor already knows? Didn't you send him a messenger? Lee Da did as well." Mantis said.

"I've heard nothing. It shouldn't take this long to get a reply… I don't know what happened to our messengers, but I fear they never made it to Chang'an." Shifu's ears lowered at that thought, "Nevertheless… you know your duty; protect the Emperor, stop the Dai Feng."

Mei Ling nodded to herself, "I'll go with them. I will not stand idle whilst the Emperor is threatened."

Mei Ling, Po and the Five rushed back into the Jade Palace, to go collect the supplies they'd need for their pursuit of the Dai Feng. Liulang Zhe hesitated, "Grand Master… I want to know where you stand in all of this. If it comes to a choice between saving the Emperor and stopping Yin from-"

Shifu looked up at him sharply and cut him off, "I will protect the Emperor, of course, as will my students and Master Mei Ling. We are all loyal children of the Empire."

"The threat Yin poses has the potential to spread far beyond China's borders. Dynasties fall, Shifu, empires crumble, Emperors die. In one way or another, China will survive beyond the death of this Emperor but there is no guarantee that it will survive Yin."

Shifu frowned, "There is no need to be melodramatic. This assassin sister of yours is no match for my students of that I am certain. We will stop Juan Tian Meng, we will protect the Emperor and Yin will be captured and tried for her crimes."

"Do not underestimate her, Grand Master. Your faith in your students may be misplaced." The mountain cat warned him.

"My students have always come through, Liulang Zhe. They are amongst the most powerful and most skilled warriors of their generation. My faith in them has never been wrong before, perhaps it is time you started to believe in them yourself." Shifu said.

"In any case, I will accompany Mei Ling and your students as they go after the Dai Feng… I will have to see for myself if they are up to the task."

"They are more than a match for your enemies." Shifu said with a note of pride in his voice, "So long as the Five and the Dragon Warrior stand between Meng and Chang'an, the Emperor will be safe."

"I do not worry about the Emperor." Liulang Zhe said grimly, "I have seen many Emperors come and go. The passing of one more, the falling of yet another Dynasty, is as nothing to me."

"You would do well not to air such sentiments outside the Valley." Shifu said quietly, "They could be construed as treasonous."

Liulang Zhe laughed, "Treason? Why would it be treason when my allegiance is not owed to your Emperor? My allegiances do not lie with some petty ephemeral lord, but with my people."

"Regardless of your allegiances… do I have your word that you will not endanger the Emperor or China if you have to fight your sister?" Shifu asked.

"I make no promises, Grand Master. China's fate is its own." Liulang Zhe said darkly, walking away, "I will help your students, but if it comes to a choice between stopping Yin and saving China, you know what my choice would be."

Shifu watched the mountain cat leave, a grave look on his face, he then turned back to his view of the Valley and sighed. The peace and serenity of his home, won with such hardship from Tai Lung and Lord Shen lay threatened again… and he could not shake an odd foreboding feeling that this time the serenity of the Valley of Peace would not be so quickly restored.

* * *

Lian watched silently from the shadows between two building as the Five, Mei Ling, Po and Liulang Zhe hurried through the streets towards the village's edge. They were all carrying packs, probably full of food, water, bedrolls and other supplies for a long journey. They were being drawn out of the Valley.

Just as Yin had predicted. Good. Once they were gone the assassins would be able to complete their missions unopposed.

Lian shadowed the group until they left the Jade Village, watching the panda linger for a cringe-worthy goodbye with his adoptive father. The only thing that surprised her about the scene was Tigress, comforting both goose and son before dragging the panda out of the village. She was supposed to be dead. She had seen Yin kill her.

The attractive mountain cat assassins pushed her confused thoughts to the back of her mind. There would be time enough for explanations later. She would not be distracted.

Lian waited, hidden and quiet, for a long while, watching the goose make noodle soup, serve customers and mope when he thought no one was looking. Lian sneered, "Pathetic." She hissed to herself.

Eventually the sun began to set and the goose began closing up the shop for the evening. The kung fu warriors were long-gone by now. Lian finally left her hiding place and approached the noodle shop boldly. There was no danger in being spotted; the streets were empty.

Qiang and Wei soon joined her, they were almost completely silent in their approach from the other end of the street that she wouldn't have noticed them if she hadn't trained with them under Yin for many years, and was also looking out for them.

"The goose is alone." Wei said, nodding his head towards the empty noodle shop, "Now's the time to do it."

"Yep." Qiang said, ever the stoic one.

"Then let us hurry. I am certain that Yin will want to leave this place as soon as we return." Lian said, then a slow smile spread her lips and her eyes glittered dangerously, "Let's go get a goose, boys."

The mountain cat and the snow leopard brothers entered the shop through the main entrance and entered the kitchen quietly. The goose was humming something to himself as he washed the dishes, though his eyes kept staying towards paintings of himself and a baby panda.

Mr Ping only realised he wasn't alone when a large spotted hand was clamped over his mouth and he was yanked back into a large, heavily muscled body. The hand on his mouth muffled his shocked cries, and he soon realised it was stopping him from breathing, "Hmmmph! Hmmpmmmphh!"

"Don't struggle and stay quiet… or I'll snap your scrawny neck, Ping." Growled a low, dangerous voice.

"Don't worry Mr Ping. We won't hurt you." The voice belonged to a pretty female mountain cat that walked into Mr Ping's line of sight, "You are far more useful to us alive than dead… after all, the Dragon Warrior would much prefer a live father than another corpse to add to his family tree."

Terror and lack of oxygen were affecting the poor goose terribly. He did the only thing he could do.

Mr Ping fainted.

Lian smiled as the goose went limp, "Good, let's get out of here. You carry him, Wei." She noticed the surly look on his face and to head off any protesting she gave him a seductive smile, "After all, you've got such big, strong hands."

The snow leopard knew she was simply playing on her feminine charms. Unfortunately such knowledge really didn't affect the fact that a very pretty, if dangerous, girl was complimenting him, "Fine." He said grudgingly. The large snow leopard hauled Mr Ping's limp form onto his shoulders, "Let's just get out of this dump."

* * *

With her three acolytes off kidnapping the Dragon Warrior's father Yin had made the journey up the Jade Mountain alone, keeping to the shadows so that she wouldn't be spotted. The darkness had ever been her ally and night had fallen swiftly. She reached the summit without incident and entered the grounds of the Jade Palace, not wasting time on exploring the place or sowing death and discord. She had a specific destination in mind tonight. Once her business was concluded she would be able to leave the Valley of Peace secure in the knowledge that her plot was advancing as it should. Just one more piece from the Valley and she would be ready to move once the Dai Feng engaged the Imperial Army and the warriors of the Jade Palace.

Yin climbed the Hill of the Sacred Peach Tree; she could feel the vibrant earthy _chi_ energy pulsing through the soil, it was full of hope and new growth. She could feel, too, the aura of Master Oogway, serene and benevolent, it hummed in the air and grew stronger the closer she drew to the Tree. The entire Valley of Peace was bathed in this protective aura but here atop the Jade Mountain, at the Sacred Peach Tree where he had been assumed into the Heavens, here where the very symbol of Oogway's peace grew, the aura was almost overpowering in its intensity.

Yin crested the hill and saw the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom placid and serene as always under the sparkling vault of heaven, the ground was littered with peach blossoms and the soft, sweet scent of the fruit and flowers hung in the air.

For a moment Yin hesitated as she stared at the Tree, a brief flicker of regret spiking her ancient heart, _It is a great shame to despoil something so beautiful… so pure…_ She thought to herself, but then her eyes hardened and she slowly began to approach the Sacred Tree again, _But sacrifices must be made. For the greater good, for my people._

She was under its spreading boughs now; she could feel the _chi_ energy flowing from the Sacred Peach Tree and into the ground, and vice versa. The lands nourished the Tree, just as the Tree nourished and protected the land. The energy of the Tree throbbed and pulsed as she approached, growing brighter, stronger. So powerful that even someone not as attuned to spiritual energies as she would feel it. A pale pinkish light infused the Sacred Tree, illuminating the Hill. The energy was being channelled and shaped; she could feel it twisting in on itself gaining form and clarity of purpose.

"Oogway." Yin said softly, sighing, "I suppose you're going to try and stop me again?"

"It is still not too late to turn from this path, Jiao Han." The shade of the tortoise sage said from behind her, his insubstantial body made of peach petals and the light of the Sacred Tree, "Your heart is good, I can see. Full of old pain, old hatreds, but good nonetheless. You have a strength and nobility of spirit hat would better serve in helping to create and not destroy."

"I made my choice long ago, Oogway. I have waited centuries, millennia, for one whose _chi_ was strong enough to invoke the Rite of Sundered Heaven. I have manipulated bloodlines, razed cities, and built empires. All for this, the culmination of a hundred lifetimes of toil. I cannot, will not, turn aside. It is too late for that." Yin said, her voice was soft, but it still held steel and resolve.

"Can you not see that there are others besides your people worthy of your consideration? Even your admiration? Have you not seen the heights of beauty and civilisation the other peoples of this world have reached? They have so much potential, they reach higher every day, strive to do better."

"I have seen war, murder, rape, betrayal, corruption and treason. I have seen hatred and ignorance and ingratitude. I have seen stupidity and lies. I see nothing to admire in these creatures." Yin growled, turning around to glare at the spirit.

"And yet your brother has seen mercy and compassion, he has seen nobility and wisdom, he has seen bravery and people standing against oppression and injustice. These things are worth saving, Jiao Han." Oogway said.

"My brother is a deluded traitor to his kind." Yin shot back, "He has had easy lives, he has had a wife and many children through the ages. He has known peace and prosperity and the gratitude of fools." A bitter smile twisted her lips, "What have I received from these creature you claim to be worth saving? I have had stone and flame and blood and pain and grief. I have had neither kindness nor mercy from them. I shall give none in return."

"So is this what it is all about, then? Revenge? An eye for an eye? Where are your lofty ideals, Jiao Han? The talk of your people returned to glory and dominion? Salvation for a forgotten race?"

"Their salvation will be my vengeance." Yin said, "What sweeter revenge would there be than to do to them what they did to my people? To pull down their cities, to eradicate all trace of them from the world? My people will have lordship and dominion over the world as we once did."

"The gods decreed that the time of your kind was over Jiao Han. Until Heaven wills that they should return to their former power, they will remain as they are." Oogway said firmly.

"This is why I shall use the Rite of Sundered Heaven. I will reshape the world." Yin smiled, "And there will be no place for barbarians in my world, unless they are made to bow at my feet."

Oogway sighed sadly and shook his head, "If you do not turn from this course then the Dragon Warrior will destroy you."

"Not if I don't get to him first." Yin said challengingly, "I will turn your champion on those he swore to protect. I will turn him as Tai Lung turned… but this time there will be no boundless rage… only a deep pit of despair. The Dragon Warrior will fall under my sway and China and the entire world shall fall with him. This I can assure you."

Yin turned from the spirit of Oogway to face the Sacred Peach Tree again, she gathered her _chi_ energy, slipping a knife from her belt, before she could do anything Oogway said, "Jiao Han… in your father's name, in the name of all you held dear, stop this madness. Your father's heart breaks every time you do something like this."

Yin froze, her hands shook with anger and she turned around, eyes blazing with her gathered _chi_, "I told you that I would not believe your lies, Oogway. I didn't believe them at the Pool of Sacred Tears, and I will not believe them now. My father is dead, he is dust, he is forgotten. My father is _gone_." She turned back to the Sacred Tree and stretched out her awareness, she felt the pulsing vitality of the Peach Tree's holy energies. Yin approached it and placed a hand on the warm, rough bark, the knife in her other hand raised to strike a blow against the ancient tree.

"I will not allow this, Jiao Han." Oogway said sternly, "I failed to protect the Pool of Sacred Tears, I will not fail to protect the Peach Tree."

"On the contrary, Grand Master, this time you will not be able to even muster the power to resist me… take a look at what I have on my belt." The shadow-coloured feline said.

The shade looked down at her belt and gasped in surprise. On her belt were five phials, one of them was empty, the other four glowed with _chi_; there was water from the Pool of Sacred Tears, the Essence of Water, and there was dancing flames from the volcano called the Dragon Stealing Heaven's Tear, the Essence of Fire, stone from the legendary Kunlun mountain, the Essence of Earth, and finally metal from a fallen star, the Essence of Metal. Each of the phials glowed with bright _chi_ energy; blue, red, brown and silver.

"The Essences." Oogway said in surprise, "You risked bringing them here?"

"How else would I have the power to do what must be done here, in the centre of your power?" Yin asked with a slight smile "Do not attempt to stop me, Oogway, or I may be forced to turn against the Jade Palace as well. If you value the lives of all within, you will allow the Peach Tree to fall."

Oogway looked at her helplessly, he couldn't defend both the Jade Palace and the Sacred Peach Tree at once. He no longer had that kind of power. But he couldn't allow Yin to despoil the Tree as she had the Pool of Sacred Tears.

"I will do what I must." Oogway said, gathering his _chi_, "The Jade Palace can be rebuilt."

"Then so be it." Yin replied coldly.

* * *

**A/N** _Oh dear… things aren't looking good are they? Yin is threatening the Sacred Peach Tree, if she succeeds she'll have the Essence of Wood… and then all she will require for the Rite of Sundered Heaven is Po's _chi_ energy… _

_Oh, and Mr Ping's been kidnapped by the assassins. I'm a bad person for doing this to the poor goose, but you have to admit it's one of the most direct ways to get to the panda. It was inevitable that someone would try to get to him through Ping._

_So now, most of our heroes have left the Valley in pursuit of Juan Tian Meng, two armies are marching towards Chang'an ready to catch the capital in a pincer movement, the Imperial Army is still unaware of the danger, though I do think some people in Chang'an will be waking up to the fact that something odd is going on, and now Mr Ping is in enemy hands and the only people between Yin and the Essence are Oogway, and maybe Shifu._

_Right, well, I have another chapter to work on. While I'm gone, I hope that you Read, Review and Enjoy this story!_


End file.
